The Rise Of Havoc
by Doomblade
Summary: A new, more deadly enemy, on the hunt for an ancient weapon will present the worse danger the Titans have faced. Meanwhile, following a particualy bad argument, Raven is forced to rely on Beast boy when a mission goes bad. Rated T for violence, and some language. Crossover with X men Evolution
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so before you get all upset, i haven't discontinued my Naruto series, and i might regret starting a new one on top of it, but i have had Teen titans on the brain, and Ive always hated how they discontinued the series with so many damn cliffhangers. I owe a BIG thanks to RainTheMoonlightSentiment who wrote an awesome Teen titans story, and helped me write this. Check him out.**

"Today, the prison of Jump city came under assault from a villian simply known as Havoc. We, the Teen titans, attempted to stop him. However, during the fight, one of our team, Beast boy, charged him, and Havoc stepped out of the way, sending him into the wall of the prison, and causing a massive breakout. Investigation into Havoc's goals continues" Robin finished the audio log and sighed. "This was a huge mess. I need something to eat." he said, leaving his room.

Beast sat on the long couch in front of the tv, a sour look on his face, and an ice pack on his head. The headlines on every channel were the same-Titans mission ends in breakout. They were being slammed by everyone for what had happened. "Dude, the news is making it seem like were the only ones who have ever screwed up mission!" he said, throwing the ice pack to the side.

Sitting a few feet from Beast boy, Raven looked up from her book. She didn't show it as well, but she was pretty annoyed at how the end of the mission had transpired. Not only had Havoc gotten away, but now several other criminals were loose, as if they didn't have enough work. "If anyone messed up the mission, it was YOU Beast boy." she said, licking her finger and turning the page.

Beast boy turned to face her. "Aw, come one, Rae. How was i supposed to know Havoc would move at the last minute?" he asked. He knew, given Raven's personality, he should've expected this response, but he made a mistake-he was far from the first.

Raven slowy closed her book and turned completely around now, her eyes meeting his. "Did the fact i warned you he would move slip your mind by chance? Or is your memory really that bad?" her voice kept it's even tone, but had a hint of an edge to it. She had been hurt as a result of the reckless charge he had performed, so she felt she had some right to be upset with him right now.

Beast boy felt a sting that he always suffered when she spoke in that tone. He ran his hands over the back of his head nervously, "For what it's worth, Im sorry about that." he said. But the nervous feeling went away as soon as it had appeared. "But how can you expect me to hear everything people say right in the middle of a battle?" he said, his tone becoming frustrated. "At least it tried to get him."

If Raven hadn't had better control of her emotions, she would have felt insulted by what he was accusing, but instead, she stood from her chair and walked up to him. "No, what you tried to get was the title of 'hero of the day' but instead, once again, you ended up with the 'idiot' award. Not only for that inane comment you just made, but for your actions today." she said.

"What are you talking about Raven?" Beast boy said, his fist clenched slightly as he tried to remain calm.

"Beast boy, if you had waited 5 more seconds, you would have known i was going to use my powers to spray him with the water pipes that were directly below him. That would have shorted out his powers. But, thanks to your half-brained plan, not only did Havoc get away, you let countless others escape." she said.

"What, Raven, do nothing ? So you can say I never do anything to help like that time with Dr. Light? And why are you so worried about a few common convicts being loose? We've had to fight enemies 10 times harder than that, some of them being a result of YOU and all your weird powers if i might add!" he said, his voice raised now, anger overtaking his common sense.

Raven's face showed a breif flicker of hurt, but it was quickly replaced by her normal expression, but behind her amethyst eyes, she felt Rage come alive within her conscience. "Your right. Many things that have happened, to the tower, to the world even, are the fault of my powers, but you know what? I've always proved my worth to the team and gotten us out of these problems without any danger to the team. You, on the other hand, have never proven your worth to the Titans or saved us from destruction" she said.

"Your lying! I've done plenty for this team, and you know it!" he said, his eye's narrowing, a growl rising in his chest

"Oh, please Beast boy. All you ever do is slack off in training, play your video games 24 hours of the day whenever we don't have missions, And try to entertain us with your failed comedy acts. The others would never tell you his, but you may as well know. To us, your not a valuble team memebr to us, your nothing more than a mascot, and a failed on at that. You skills are laughable, far more laughable than your 'jokes' if they can even be considered that. Your powers are pathetic, your mere presence is annoying and repulsive, and you bring absolutely nothing to the table of benefit to the team. So...while you sit around, playing your games and making up your little un-funny jokes, you stay out of the way of the real heros on this team. You treat life like it is a joke, and our lives are not jokes. We aren't just playing hero here Beast boy, and until you can learn that, you will be nothing more than a pathetic wannabe in my eyes." and with that, she floated over, picked up her book and left, leaving Beast boy to his thoughts.

Robin heard the argument, but debated stepping inm and now regreted it. He approached The silent green hero, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Beast boy-" but the Titan didn't want to hear it, as he stormed away. "This could be bad," Robin whispered.

Beast boy felt his eyes watering as he made his way down the hall, Raven's last words echoing in his mind. He leaned against the wall to gather himself before continuing. Raven was the smartest one of the group. If she said all of those things were true, we had no reason to deny it. He felt his tears rolling down his cheeks now. "Maybe on our next mission, I'll 'accidently' jump in front of a laser or something. No one would care if i did any damn way." he said, a sob racking him now. He rushed to his room now, trying to stop.

Raven, having calmed down , heard every word Beast boy had said. It seemed he was so upset, he had forgotten he had to go past her room to get to his. She let a small sigh escape her lips. She had gone way too far in that argument, and she knew it. However, she said what she believed to be the truth. Beast boy DID need to grow up if he wanted the keep his spot on the team. If he could mess up like that today, where would they be if he did that with their lives on the line? But, still, deep down in her heart, she regretted every word.

**Beneath Jump city **

"Master, thank you so much for breaking me out of jail, it means the world to me I-" a clawed hand closed around Mavericks neck and he ceased talking. Havoc smiled evily at him, his greay skin and dark red eyes frightened Maverick to his core.

"I only broke you out because i need your help. My time is short, so pat attention." Havoc said. Maverick bowed.

"Whatever you need, my master, it shall be done." he said. Havoc produced a small hologram of a sword, carved into the blade were ancient runes. "What is this, master?" Maverick asked. Havoc handed it to him.

"The sword of Tygra. An ancient artifact of utter destruction. With it, i can regain my youth, and with it, all of my powers." he said, clenching his armored fists. He was indeed growing older. Were it not for the green ones mishap, he would not have been able to defeat the Titans today. All of his strength was nearly gone.

"Where is it located, master Havoc?" Maverick asked. Havoc pressed the side of the hologram again and a map appeared.

"In a jungle a little north of Capital city. Find it, and don't worry about civilian lives0the more you kill the better as far as im concerned" Havoc said. He sat on one of the rocks with a contented sigh. "Go quickly. I shall keep the Titans occupied while you are away, but i must rest first. Without the sword, Im afraid I cannot battle fro extended length of time any longer." Havoc said, waving him away.

"I will not let you down, my master." Maverick said, leaving as fast as possible. Havoc chuckled evily.

"No. No, Maverick I don't believe you will." he said, closing his eyes to sleep.

**Inside Titan tower**

"Yo, you guys know what's wrong with BB? Little grass stain ain't left his room all day." Cyborg said, walking into the living room as Robin was finishing dinner. Raven and Robin both kept their mouths shut, no wanting to start something. "Anyone hearing me?"

"I too wish to know what is wrong with friend Beast boy. He would not eat the tofu that Robin made for him, and now he is not joining us for dinner." Starfire said. Raven tried to keep her eyes on her book. Cyborg laughed, making Robin look at him.

"That's no surpirse. Robin's tofu cooking ain't exactly gourmet." he said. Robin smirked, but it dropped when Raven looked at him.

"Friends, i fear something may be teribly wrong with Beast boy. Let us go see him" she said, floating down the hall. Cyborg followed her, leaving Robin and Raven. Robin approached the table and sat across from her. Raven closed her book.

"You need to fix this Raven. I heard everything you two said to one another, and you had no right to say what you boy works just as hard as any of us. Did you forget when he led the attack on the brotherhood? If he hadn't shown up, we'd ALL be frozen solid somewhere." Robin said. Raven's eyes widened at that. How had she forgotten? "You should know better Raven." Robin said.

A small part of Raven thought Robin was wrong, but she knew he was right in the end. Wether she thought Beast boy was a child or not was irrelavent. They needed all members of their team on the same page, personal thoughts aside. She sighed heavily. "Okay. Let's just get this over with." she said. Not because she didn't believe an apology was due, but because she didn't know how to do it.

When they came to Beast boy's door, they found Cyborg and Starfire standing outside, knocking. They stopped when Raven and Robin approached them. "The kid won't answer us. You two give it a shot." Cyborg said. Raven shrugged, and teleported into the room, not wanting to futilily knock on the door, hopin Beast boy would answer her of all people.

She looked around and was stunned to see the room was completely tidy. "Okay, maybe something IS wrong with him." she said. She turned around, and saw him under his blanket, staring at the wall. "Beast boy?" she said.

"What are you doing in here Rae?" he asked her softly, his voice low and dead. Raven moved the blanket off of his face, which he did not try to stop and was surprised to see his face was pale and eyes were bloodshot.

"Beast boy, please look at me, she said. Beast boy did'nt move a muscle, he just remained there. "Listen, Beast boy...i want to apologize for what i said this morning. I was just angry after the way Havoc got away, and-" she stopped herself. She was making excuses now.

"Let me ask you this Rae-am i your friend?" he said, still staring blankly at the wall. Raven sighed.

"You know yu are Beast boy. I told you when you helped me with trigon that time you and Cyborg were in my head remember?"

Beast boy thought back. It seemed so long ago, but yeah-she had said that. "Well, i guess you changed your mind. Friends don't do what you did Rae. Please just leave me alone." he said, covering himself back up. Raven pulled her hood over her head and teleported out.

"Raven! so, is friend Beast boy-" Raven floated past Starfire, not registering the tamaranian at all. "Robin, what is-" but Robin gave her a look that said drop it. Cyborg didn't say anything, and the three of them headed back toward the living room.

**Raven's room**

Raven couldn't understand what was going on. She was regretting her fight with Beast boy more and more after their brief talk. Moreover, she was sorry she let Rage do the talking. She decided to talk to her emotions, to try to sort out what was going on. "I know I'm going to regret this..." she said, begining to meditate.

"Raven! It's so great your here, you hardly ever visit anymore!" Happy said, her pink cloak flowing behind her. Raven sighed.

"Sorry, Happy. I don't really have time for this. Where is Rage?' she asked. Happy pointed toward the overhanging rocks above the hill.

Raven approached Rage, who's dark red cloak was torn at the bottom of it. "Let me guess-your here to ask me why i made you say all that stuff to Beast boy right?" Rage laughed, annoying Raven. Rage could get under her skin pretty easy.

"Exactly. You see what you've done? Beast boy won't even look me in the eyes now. Why would you want to ruin our friendship?" Raven asked. Rage shrugged, not bothered.

"I speak from your most negative thoughts. So, even though you may not want to have said it, that is how you think of Beast boy deep down. Face it, Raven." she said.

Raven felt her teeth grind in frustration now. "There is a reason i bury all of that with you. So Beast boy would never have to hear it. I may not be able to make it up to him now. Because of YOU!" she yelled. Happy recoiled away from Raven. Rage scowled.

"Why blame me Raven? You didn't HAVE to let me speak for you. you let me out, and your suffering the concequences. Deal with the fact that it's your fault before you even think of throwing the blame on me!" she yelled back.

Raven and Rage were about to let their powers loose, but Knowledge stepped between them. "Enough of this! Raven, you knew better than to let Rage take over ANY conversation, and Rage, you probably destroyed poor Beast boy because you went too far. You are both to blame." she said. Raven took a deep breath, thankful her grey cloaked emotion said what she did.

"Ugh. Fine, Raven. I'm sorry for what i said to Beast boy. Im sure he'll be fine after a while." Rage said, lowering her arms.

"I've never seen poor BB so out of it though, Rage. Knowledge, what to you think?" Happy asked, not smiling anymore.

"I need time to consider our options. Raven,return to your world, and we will speak later okay?" she said. Raven nodded.

"Okay. Please hurry though." Raven said, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she was back in her room. "I hope Beast boy will forgive me. I don't want to lose him." she said, laying her cloak off to the side and pulling the covers over her to sleep.

**Beast boys room**

"Stupid! What were you thinking? She came in here, apologizes, and what do you do? You send her away! Absolutely stupid, no wonder she can't stand you!" Beast boy had been pacing in his room, when this feeling of rage had come over him. He didn't know where it came from, but he was lost to it. "Of course, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be this upset in the first place. Always making fun of me, that hasn't changed. I fought her psychotic demon father while she was off playing portalm and this is how she treats me!" he growled.

_"So...we really are friends?"_

_"Yes."_

The memory of the time Raven had spoken of flashed in front of him, but he just felt himself grow even more angry, in spite of the fact he had always treasured that moment. Suddenly, his heart rate skyrocketed, like it was almost bursting out of his chest "Whats...happening?" he said through gritted teeth. He hadn't felt like this since-No. Please god no. He saw his hands double in size and the nails grow long and sharp. "No you don't..." he growled. He felt it-the mosnter trying to force its way out. He rolled around on the ground, feeling his body, grow, then shrink as the struggle went on. Eventually, he won. He stood shakily, then collapsed on the bed. His last thought before he passed out was "It's...back." and then the world went black.

**Okay, so i would appreciate any feedback possible on this. Thank you all for reading it. I wouldn't be on here without you guys. Thanks one more time to my mentor RainTheMoonlightSentiment. Hope i did you proud. Please review if you can guys.**

**Much love, **

**Doomblade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i wanted to type this second chapter quickly, while i still have some kind of idea where to go with it. Let's get this done shall we? As always, thank you very much for reading this.**

When Beast Boy woke up, his head was splitting and his chest hurt like hell, as if someone had tried to dig their way out of his body from the inside out. The memory of everything had occured yesterday went through his mind like a slide show-from the fight he had with Raven, to the episode he had before he passed out. "I thought i had this under control. Why is this problem just now starting again?" he said. His stomach growled, and he was reminded he hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. "Oh, fine. I'll eat, just shut up." he grumbled. His uniform had torn during the struggle with the beast, so he quickly hid the torn one, changed, and headed toward the kitchen.

The reception in the kitchen wasn't what he had expected. Cyborg around this time was usually hogging the gamestation, Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table, and Raven was sitting on a chair, reading. This morning though, they were all gathered around the counter, examining something. Cyborg was the first to notice him. "Look who joined the land of the living. What's up BB?"

"Morning. Uh, something interesting I should know about?" he said, approaching them. Robin moved a little to let him see, and Beast Boy saw it was some kind of data disk. "What do you guy's think it is?" he asked, never being much of a tech guy.

"Were not sure, dude. All we know is, we got a this in some kind of package. No clue what it could be." Cyborg said.

"Well, I'm no expert, but shouldn't we just put it in the disk drive and find out?" Beast Boy said, reaching for it. Robin smacked his hand away before he could touch it. "Ow! What did you do that for?" he said.

"We don't know what this thing is Beast Boy. And in case you may have forgotten, we don't have the best track record when it comes to recieving gifts from people." Robin said. Beast Boy shrugged and stared at the disk, it was roughly as wide as a small dinner plate, dark blue colored with red line running through it. Finally, Starfire of all people spoke on the matter.

"Excuse me friends, but there is a symbol on the side of this strange disk. Might that be of some use?" she said. Robin flipped it on the side and indeed there was. It was a small letter C with three rings surrounding it. Robin smiled at Starfire.

"Nice work. Cyborg, run that symbol through the database alright?" he said. Cyborg scanned it and went to the main computer, with the others following. After a few minutes of typing, the computer found a match.

"It says here it's the symbol for Capitol City. Anyone have any clue what that place is?" Cyborg said.

"Ive heard about it from...a friend. A long time ago, but I never really thought about it much. Well, whatever. Get to work uncoding the data okay? Everyone else just be ready. Wth Havoc on the loose, we can't be slacking off." Robin said.

Raven watched as Beast Boy stared at the computer screen, seemingly frozen in place. Robin and Starfire had left, and Cyborg didn't notice as he was working on the disk,. "Beast Boy? Are you alright?" Raven said. Beast Boy shook himself and looked at her.

"Fine. As if you care anyway." he said coldly. He walked through the door, which shut behind him. Raven sighed heavily now. She kind of had that coming, she guessed. She floated away as Cyborg continued his work.

**Beast Boy's room**

Beast Boy kicked his trash can to the side, making it crash into the wall to the left of him. "Capitol City, huh? Been ages since I've heard of that place. I hope this isn't something from all those years ago coming to find me. The Doom Patrol was enough of a problem." he said. Beast Boy couldn't think straight. In the span of a day and a half, his relationship, if you could call it that, with Raven had deterioated to the point of non-existence, his inner beast was acting up worse than ever, and now this? "Damn it all." he said, laying on his bed

_"This is all your fault. You were always weak."_ Beast Boy felt his head heat up, the pain coming back now. _"I don't know why your fighting this so much. I am a part of you, and you need my power. You want her to take you seriously? Use my power. Show that you can fend for yourself. Witout me, you won't be able to keep her safe. I can do that much better than you."_

"Shut up! I can too protect her!" Beast Boy yelled, feeling his blood begining to pump faster and faster. He bit his hand hard, drawing a drop of blood out of it. "Keep calm Beast Boy...keep calm." he said, focusing on mantianing his composure. Eventually, the voice, and the burning in his skull went away. "I don't care how much you think I need you. Your not getting out again." he said.

**Raven's room**

"I hope knowledge is coming up with something good. This is getting a little out of hand now." she said. She wanted to know what was happening with him and how this 'Capitol City' place was involved in everything. She knew the fallout from yesterday would be bad, but even this was worse than she had thought. In the past when they fought, Beast Boy still at least tried to be civil while the two of them calmed down, but the look he gave her back there-it was complete anger, to the point it was scary, compared to how he normally was.

_"See Raven, we told you we'd in you a prize" Beast Boy said handing her the stuffed chicken._

_"A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Raven said._

Raven smiled softly at the memory. Beast Boy knew she probably wouldn't respond nicely, and he still took the time to stop and win her something from that carnival booth. She wasn't clueless. She was so in tune with everyones emotions, she had known for a while Beast Boy liked her, but she always ignored it. She told herself back then, that with Trigon lurking, how he felt wouldn't matter anyway. But Trigon was gone. She was free to live out her life on earth as she saw fit. Thanks to the Titans. Including Beast Boy.

"Sounds like your thinking pretty fond of him." Knowledge said, startling Raven.

"So, im guessing you have something for me?" Raven asked, closing her eyes and entering Nevermore. Knowledge didn't say anything, just nervously shifted her feet. Raven sighed in irritation. "Nothing at all? Really?" Raven said.

"Don't go too crazy on her Raven. With your mind beign solely on Beast Boy, things have been kind of jumbled up in here you know?" Bravery said, her green cloak billowing behind her. Raven turned to her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bravery?" she said. Bravery chuckled under her breath and pointed toward a narrow pathway.

"Down that path, one of your other emotions has shown signs of activity everytime you remember something happy about Beast Boy." she said. Raven questioned what Bravery meant. Bravery sighed, irritated. "Love, dummy. You ever hear of it?" she said.

Raven's eyes widened and she heard Happy laugh at her expression. "Uh...would you mind repeating that? It sounded like you said 'Love' for a minute." she said. Knowledge smiled.

"Raven, she did. Come on, don't be all surprised. Beast Boy's always had a bit of a thing for you, and been there for you. It really is no surprise that it turned into this." she said. Raven quickly pulled her hood over her head.

"What do you mean 'turned into this'? Nothing turned into anything!" she said, turning away. Happy laughed.

"Aw, come on Rae! Beast Boy and you look SO cute together. " she said. She stopped when Raven glared at her,

"I asked you to come up with a way to fix our problem with Beast Boy, not make up this ridiculous stories!" she said. Bravery shook her head, a smile on her face. "Call me when you have a real reason too." Raven said, opening her eyes and going back to the real world. "The nerve of them. Me love Beast Boy? Yeah, right." she said, but when she looked in a mirror, her face had a faint red tinge to it.

**Control room**

"Hey, Robin. Look's like whoever your friend was only told you part of the story. You and the others better get up here quick." Cyborg said through the intercom.

When the Titans all gathered around, Cyborg showed everything he had pulled up on the computer screen. "Capitol City is it's official name. It's a wealthy place man, people who own genetic research companies and weapons maufacturing mostly. Gotta have a bank account the size of Gotham to even rent a place." he said. Beast Boy kept his head down, arms crossed. Raven noticed this.

"You said it's the 'official' name? What's it's real name then Cyborg?" Robin said. Beast Boy cleared his throat, everyone turned to him.

"It's called Kantorum. Or at least the last time I was there it was. It was named after a ancient hero, Tygra Kantorum." Beast Boy said. Cyborg and Starfire exchanged confused looks while Raven and Robin listened to him intently. "But it's been ages. Why are we getting mail from that place?" he said. Cyborg opened another file.

"I dug a little deeper and found a recorded transmission from someone within the city. Apparently, omething big is about to go down." he said, pressing play on the audio.

"Greetings Titans. If you are hearing this, thankfully the package reached you. I can not reveal my name, but listen closely, for I have a dire warning of what is to come." the voice was clearly one that belonged to an older man. It was hushed and raspy sounding. "I believe you have already encountered the being known as Havoc, am I correct?" he said.

"He knows about Havoc." Robin said.

"You have fought him while he is old a feeble. Much like myself. However, enclosed inside this data disk is information on what he has planned and i assure you, it is a plan that must be stopped. I beg of you, please defeat him..the world depends on it." with that, it ended.

"Old and feeble? That dude almost killed me when he threw me!" Beast Boy said. Cybrog unlocked the final disk file.

"The sword of Tygra. It's supposedly gives you the capability to control not only the four elements, but keeps it's wielder at the age of their choosing for as long as they wield it. That is some sword." Cyborg said. Beast Boy clenched his teeth, his teeth grinding.

"Robin, we can't let Havoc get that sword. If that thing turns him young, and gives him elemental power, the whole city is finished." he said. Robin nodded.

"I know Beast Boy. Cyborg, can you program a route to Capitol City?" he asked. Cyborg nodded.

"No problem Robin. But, who's going to go do it?" he said.

"Beast Boy, but he's not going alone. Raven, you go with okay?" Robin said. Raven saw Beast Boy sigh, a frustrated growl came with it. Raven looked at Robin.

"Uh, maybe someone else should go with him." Raven said. Robin shook his head.

"Not happening. We can't go as a team in case Havoc strikes here and this is all some kind of trick, Cyborg needs to find more data, i need to plan a with the Titans east in case things go bad, and Starfire is uh...helping me." he said.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Beast Boy said, storming out of the room toward the hangar. Raven sighed, pulled her hood back over her head and floated after him. Cyborg looked at Robin.

"Since when did you need Starfires help to plan anything?" Cyborg said.

"I too am confused, Robin, as to why you have said this." she said.

"Look, guys. Raven and Beast Boy need this mission okay? If the two of you didn't notice, they weren't exactly on speaking termss, and have you EVER seen Beast Boy not willing to work with Raven?" Robin said.

"Now that you mention it, no. Wonder what happend now. Those two always fight, but i ain't never seen the little grass stain this upset before." he said.

Robin had been debating wether or not to tell them the details. It would be bad for team morale if this became a bigger issue, but it could be worse if Cyborg and Starfire felt like Robin didn't trust them. "Okay, look. Yesterday, they got into a fight over Havoc getting away, and it got so bad Raven said Beast Boy was no good to the team and was little more than a mascot for us." he said.

"Ah, man. That's pretty harsh, because Beast Boy already felt bad about what happened, and then she goes and says something like that?" Cyborg said.

"Truly, friend Raven should not have said that. The team must be united against this threat." Starfire said .

"Exactly. You get why i sent them out together now? They need to work together and get over this fight, okay?" Robin said. Cyborg and Starfire nodded and they went back to work.

**T-ship hangar**

"Robin, do we take the whole ship or do you want us to split two of the pods off?" Beast Boy said into his communicator.

_"Better just split them off. We don't know if we'll need the ship while your gone, and if something happens to you, we can come get you." _Robin said.

"Fine. Raven, split them off. There should be a button on the control panel." Beast boy said, throwing his bag into the one he was taking. Raven walked over to the console and pressed the proper button. He raised up and looked at her. "What's that look for?" he said.

"So, your actually talking to me now?" Raven said. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Were on a mission, so I can't exactly ignore you can I? Doesn't mean I have to like it.." he said.

"Listen, Beast Boy Im-" he climbed into the pod and slammed the glass shut over him. "How am I going to apologize if he won't even listen to me for longer than a minute?" she said, closing her's as well. "Enignes are on." she said into the ships com channel.

"Roger. Opening hangar doors." Beast Boy said, pressing the remote for it. The metallic doors opened with a loud hiss, bathing the area in the orange light of the fading day. "Alright, let's go." and the two pods flew from the hangar, on their way.

**Kantorum (Capitol City)**

Maverick entered the store just as the owner was closing up for the night, the last couple of customers had just left. "Excuse me, sir." Maverick said to the owner, who had just emptied the register.

"Were closed pal. Come back tommorow." the owner said. Maverick looked at him from under his hood, his one robotic eye analyzing him. 70 years old, suffering from athritis. He almost felt bad for what he might have to do. Almost.

"You know what Im here for, Mizawa." Maverick said. The man stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face him.

"I've never seen you before. How do you know my name?" Mizawa said. Maverick chuckled.

"My master told me much about how you and your company robbed him of the sword all those years ago. You all turned on him, and you were supposed to be his friends." Maverick said.

Mizawa felt his blood chill. "No...Anthony is alive?" he said. Maverick laughed

"He prefers Havoc now actually. And yes, no thanks to you people, my master is very much alive. Tell me where the sword is. I know you know it." Maverick walked around the counter and brought out his razor sharp claws on his right hand, grabbing him by the throat.

"You can go to hell. Your master will never have that sword. And no one will tell you where it is!" Mizawa said, spitting in Maverick's face. Maverick tightened his grip, digging the claws in now.

"I will admit, switching to the family life and going to hiding was a nice touch, but not enough to hide from your past is it? Maybe I'll visit your kids next. Is it worth your families lives? To protect a sword?" Maverick said.

Mizawa lowered his head in defeat. He couldn't let his family pay for the sins of his past. He could only hope someone would stop whatever Havoc had planned. "In the forest, theres a temple. You'll find it there." he said.

"Thank you, Mizawa. As a reward, your family will die quickly instead of slow and painfully." Maverick said, snapping Mizawa's neck before the man could say anything. Mizawa died instantly. Maverick got out his video cmmunicator, and clicked it. Havoc stared back at him. "Master, i have the swords location. Im on my way now." he said.

"No. Rest up, Maverick. You've been traveling for hours with no sleep, and the Titans have deployed their people. I need you at full power. Find a place to rest. That's an order." Havoc said, closing the link.

"Grandpa, what's going on down here?" a teenage boy walked down in pajamas, telling Maverick there was a bed up there. "Who are you?" the boy said approaching him. Maverick moved quickly, cutting the boys throat with his clawed hands. He dropped instantly.

"Thanks for the bed, kid. I appreicate it." Maverick chuckled darkly as he walked up the stairs.

**And that is chapter two. If your wondering why i went with the whole "control the elements" thing, it is because if it just gave a guy youth, it couldn't be considered a sword of 'utter destruction' right? Tell me what you thought of it guys, and i will see you next time**

**Much love, **

**Doomblade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all reviewers that i have had thus far. Would not be here without awesome people like you supporting me. Now that i got that out of the way, Let's start this , shall we?**

Raven and Beast Boy parked their pods right on the outskirts of the city, so not to completely telegraph to hatever enemies may be watching they were here. Beast Boy stretched his legs, trying to get the blood going to them. "8 hours of flying to come back to this place. It does seem a little different though." he said as they walked through the gate. Raven turned to him.

"How do you know so much about this place, Beast Boy?" she said. Beast Boy didn't answer her, he just kept walking in front of her. "Are you back to ignoring me?" she said, irritated now. Beast Boy stopped and turned to her.

"I think you made it pretty clear I talk too much for your liking back at the tower Raven, so Im giving what you want. Now, all of a sudden, you WANT me to talk with my 'un-funny' jokes or 'Laughable' skills?" he said.

"Beast Boy-" the sound of sirens going off as local authorities speeding past them cut her off. They exchanged alook andfollowed after them, Beast Boy becoming a bat and Raven flying. They stopped when the police did, landing on the roof across from the shop. Police tape was wrapped around the door, and two bodies were covered by a tarp. Raven turned to Beast Boy who stared blankly at the bodies.

"I recognize this place. It's been a while, but I think this was old man Mizawa's place." he said, jumping down onto the street. Raven sighed and floated down after him. Beast Boy tried to go through the tape, but an officer stopped him.

"Sorry, authorized personell only kid." he said. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator.

"Were the Teen Titans, official business." he said, hoping the name carried a little weight here.

"The Titans? My cousin in Jump city told me all about you guys. Alright, come on." he said, lifting the tape up. Raven and Beast saw the shop was largely undisturbed, other than the bloodstains right behind the counter.

"What happened exactly?" Raven said. The cop shrugged quickly while Beast Boy looked around.

"Were not sure, really. We got the call about an hour ago, saying the bodies of Mizawa and his grandson were found in here. Nothing is touched-the register cash in the safe, the mechandise on the shelves, nothing." he said.

"What about security tapes?" Beast Boy asked, rather quietly, eyeing the corpses outside again with a distant look on his face for only a moment before turning back to the officer, "Well?"he repeated his question.

"Someone hacked into the camera system. All the tapes are completely blank. Nothing but static." he said.

"For someone who didn't want to be caught, he got pretty lazy." Raven said, running her glowing hands over the counter top. "He left a thumbprint on the corner here." she said, showing it to Beast Boy. "What do you think of all this.?" she asked him.

"Just send the print to Cyborg. I'll check upstairs." he said. Raven Nodded and watched him disappear around the banister and head up.

"Uh, hey, is your friend alright? Marcus always told me the green one was the funny guy. Oh, Im Daniel by the way." Daniel said.

"He's had a bit of a...problem come up recently. He'll be fine." she said, running the scan of the print through to the towers mainframe. _"I an such a liar sometimes." _she thought to herself while Daniel went outside to keep the media at bay.

**Upstairs**

The upstairs area of the shop wasn't much. Two roll-out bed were neatly folded up in the corner, with a sink, a small stove and a bathroom. "Never could afford anything fancy." Beast Boy smirked. He picked up an old photo of Mizawa from about 8 years agom judging by the date on it. "Must be him and his grandson. Don't worry Toshiro. We'll find who did this." Beast Boy swore.

_Flashback_

"Ah, Wendy, Tom, come on in!" Mizawa said to the couple, their 9 year old son trailed close behind them, looking around. "what brings you two out so early?" he asked. Wendy smiled at the old man.

"The lab has us working most of today, Would you care to watch Garfield for us, just untill about 8 tonight?" she said.

"It would be no trouble at all. I got a few chores that will keep the boy busy." Mizawa smiled.

"Garfield come here, son. Your going to stay with Mr. Mizawa today, okay? Do whatever he say's and NO transforming today okay?" Tom said. Garfield nodded quickly.

"Okay, Dad." he said, hugging his father around his neck, then running off upstairs. Tom dropped the smile from his face. "This is getting seriously old, Wendy. Our company is selling out to these damn war-mongers." Tom said. Wendy sighed.

"I don't like it either Tom, but after we lost our only sample of the virus when Garfield was exposed, the lab almost went bankrupt. If Anthony's company hadn't bought it, we'd BOTH be out of a job and couldn't afford our house." she said, ever the voice of reason.

"Ah. Anthony is at it again eh? That old fool may be my age, but he is decades younger in maturity. Obsessed with finding some sword that is just a legend." Mizawa said. Tom nodded.

"And he has us and our crew out there digging around the temple, claiming were hunting 'fossilized' viral DNA. He is full of it, and he knows it. It's just a cheap way to dig up the entrance so he can have that damn weapon!" Tom yelled.

"Please Tom!" Wendy said, trying to calm her husband. He caught himself, and they said their goodbyes, leaving the store quickly.

"Why was Dad so upset, Mr. Mizawa?" Garfield asked from the staircase. Mizawa smiled at the boy.

"Nothing, young one. I'll call you if I need help,okay? Just play upstairs." he said. Garfield smiled and ran back up. Mizawa frowned and pulled out his cell, and dialed the number for Williams Weapon Distrubution "Get me Anthony Williams." he said.

_End Flashback_

"Beast Boy are you there? Cyborg want's to talk with us!" Raven called. Beast Boy put the photo down, wiped the tears from his eyes and ran back down. He stood next to Raven who turned on the screen.

"BB, Raven, can you guys hear me alright?" he said, through some static.

"Yeah, Cyborg, we hear you. you find out who that pront belonged too?" Raven said.

"According to city prison records, his name is Maverick. Serving time for murder, and robbery, and crminal assistance of our good friend Havoc. Robin thinks that was what was behind Havoc trying to attack the prison Cyborg said.

"So...it's my fault Mizawa's gone." Beast Boy said, his eyes dropped to the floor. Raven felt bad for him, but before she could say anything, Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Look, I gotta go. But I'll check into him some more. I did find out a little something about that sword he's after. It's located-"

"It's in the jungle, towards the center of it. Were on it, Cyborg." Beast Boy said, closing the link.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" Raven said. Beast Boy stopped at the door and sighed.

"I'm fine, Raven. Let's just go get the damn thing okay?" he said, turning into a crow and quickly flying away. Rave threw her hood back over her head and flew after him.

**Titans Tower**

"Robin, this is stories were diggin up about this Havoc guy are incredible. Look at his list of known victims. Craig Akers of Steel City, Andrea Grimes from West City, and now this Mizawa guy, I did some searching. All of these guys were invloved in some way with a company called Williams Weapon Distrubution from Kantorum. BB was right. Their all connected some how." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. I wonder how Beast Boy knows about all of this. What did Mizawa do for that company?" Robin said.

"Says here he was the owner, Anthony Williams top advisor on ancient weaponry. Explains a lot. Havoc must think they know where this sword was. Guess this Anthony guy is Maverick's next target." he said. The alarm blared through the tower, red lights flashing.

"What is the trouble Cyborg?" Starfire said, putting Silkie down by his bowl. Cyborg pulled up some footage from the downtown cameras. It showed Havoc, decked out in his bright yellow, metallic armor, blasting energy from his palms into several building's.

"Titans, let's move!" Robin said.

**10 minutes later, Downtown**

Havoc picked up a cowering man and held him close to his face. "You should be thankful you are not my target today. Out of my sight." he said, throwing the man to the wayside. Havoc felt 3 shock disks hit his back. He turned around lazily.

"You wanted us Havoc? You've got us." Robin said.

"Your going to jail for all you've done tough guy." Cyborg said.

Havoc chuckled, running his hand through his grey hair. His eyes glowed red when he charged his power. He moved so quickly, no one saw him for a brief moment. Starfire gasped.

"Behind us!" she said. Havoc kicked her in the stomach, blasted Cyborg into a store, and grabbed Robin by the top of his head. "Come on, Robin. You stop me if you can. Or are the Titans so weak, that without Beast Boy and Raven, they are...helpless.? he said, laughing, punching Robin in the face again and again until the boy wonders nose was bleeding, and one eye was swelled shut. Robin slipped in and out of awareness, but when Havoce threw him up and uppercutted him, Robin was out like a light. "Pathetic."

"Leave him alone!" Starfire yelled throwing a starbolt at Havoc. Havoc dropped Robin, and ran behind Starfire, wrapping his arms around her, and using his strength, began to crush the life out of her. Starfire was stunned that, even with her alien power, could not even loosen Havoc's lock on her. She began to feel the results as her vison faded with every second and eventually, she passed out from the sheer pain of it all. Havoc turned back around just in time to catch Cyborg's fist from hitting his face.

"How are you doing this? You weren't this strong last time!" Cyborg said, trying to aim his sonic cannon, failing when Havoc crushed it like a soda can. He laughed at the look on Cyborg's face.

"You'd be surprised what a nice long nap can do. However, just using my power this long is begining to tire me a little. So, I'll end this now. Good night, Cyborg." and with that, Havoc used the blasters on his palms to destroy what remained of both of Cyborg's limbs, leaving the hero armless from the elbow down, then packed all his strength into one last punch, and knocked him out. Havoc stretched his nec, feeling the ache in his bones. "I took too long." Havoc's body had grown so weak over the years, he could not fight longer than 15 minutes before he began to tire, and some of that time was wasted getting the Titans attention. Lucky for him, they were divided. "The faster Maverick finds the sword, the better." he said, leaving.

**Kantorum**

Beast Boy transformed back, landing on a branch, breathing heavily. Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off. "I'm fine just...haven't slept in about 9 and a half hours." he said. Raven nodded. Both of them were exausted.

"Maybe we should head back into town and find a place to rest up for tonight." Raven said. Scrambling around in the dark wouldn't help them at all, given the fact Beast Boy couldn't find his scent, and Raven had no way to track him. Beast boy shook his head.

No. Were stopping him tonight got that?" he said. When he stood up however, his legs felt weak, and his stoamach growled. "We left our bags with the food in the ship pods." he said. Raven wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him from keeling over.

"Beast Boy, Im telling you, we need to go back." she said. Again Beast Boy shook his head, weaker this time.

"I know this area. Head forward a few more feet, then look to the left. You'll find a place..." he said, standing up now.

They did just as he said, and sure enough, they found a place. It was a house, on top of a hill overlooking the forest. Easily big enough to house an entire family. "How did we not see this house from the ship?" Raven wondered out loud She and Beast Boy walked up the stone path leading up to the gates, which had been thrown off their hinges. "I'll head on it and check it out if you want." she said. Beast Boy nodded.

"Go. I need to take care of something." he said. Raven nodded and floated as quick as possible to the front doors. Beast Boy walked over toward one of the overgrown patches of grass, and moved the blades aside. Nuzzled into the grass was a plauqe in faint letters it read:

The Logans-

Wendy, Tom, and Garfield

Beast Boy ran his hand over the first two names and bowed his head in respect. "Im sorry. Hopefully, I'm stonger now." he said.

"Beast Boy the coast is clear!" Raven called. Beast Boy perked up.

"Okay, Im coming!" he called back. He glanced one more time at the plauqe and ran into the house.

**I do hope you all enjoyed it. Since my workplace decided "Hey, let's spray for bugs ." i have a couple days off, so i will be bringing at least a chapter a day if i can. As always, all reviews are very much appreciated,**

**Much Love,**

**Doomblade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, how goes it everybody? I hope your all doing well. Me? Ive been better.**

The house had fallen into massive disrepair over the past few years. Cobwebs lined every corner of the room that Beast Boy looked, some boards in the floor were caved in, and there was enough dust to make even the messiest person run for the hills. Beast Boy, maybe on instinct, flicked the light switch, but nothing happened. "Might as well look around." Raven said, floating past him.

"Alright, but be careful. We don't know how stable the place is. I'll see if I can get the power back on." Beast Boy said, giving himself an excuse to head to the basement. Raven nodded and they split up. Beast Boy came to the door that opened up into a darkened staircase. "If i see any big spiders down here..." he shivered. The first few stairs creaked loudly, and Beast Boy turned into a bird to get to the bottom without falling through it. "Im too old for this." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

**Upstairs**

"Why do I keep thinking some kind of ghost is going to jump out or something?" Raven said, trying to open what appeared to be a hall closet, but the hinges rusted shut, locking it tight. "That's just great. " she sighed. The upstairs hallway had three doors-the rusted shut closet, and what she guessed were the bedrooms. She approached the first of the two,and was grateful it was open. "Beast Boy, are you there?" she said into the communicator.

_"Yeah, go ahead." _he said.

"Nothing up here but the families rooms. I think this is the parents, but I could be wrong." she said, looking around.

"_"Fine, Just watch yourself."_ Beast Boy said, closing his communicator.

Looking around, she discovered almost nothing in room was intact other than the bed. The smaller door to the left, she assumed being the bathroom, was caved in with pieces from the ceiling, and she saw no point in moving them. Still, she got an...ominous feeling from this room in particular, and she couldn't tell why. She walked to the dresser and picked up an old picture frame. A man and woman were posing for the camera with a baby. The date on the photo indicated it was almost 17 years old. "This family wasn't expecting whatever happened. The clothes are still in their closet even." she said, opening it.

_"Yo, Raven. There's no way we can get the power back. Everything is fried down here. Let's just rest and then get out of here. _Beast Boy said. Raven nodded.

"Alright. I'll check the other room, and be right down." she said.

_"No, you need to just get down here, okay? We'll check it out later." _He said firmly. Raven thought that was odd, but given how things had been between them lately, and the fact she wanted them to get better, she spared him the sarcastic response and walked back down the stairs. He was waiting in the living room for her.

"Sorry if the TV doesn't work, but yeah." he said, kicking the screen in. Raven looked at him. "Oh, come on Raven. Not like it matters."

"Your probably right. So, since theres two bedrooms, you take one, I'll take one. We'll just set the alarms on our communicators so we don't sleep longer than we have to." she said, turning around.

"Alright fine. Just stay here for one second okay? " Beast Boy said. He vansished around the corner that led into another room she didn't see on her way in. Beast Boy came out with some kind of blanket. "It's supposed to be freezing later tonight, and the man who lived her kept this blanket in a survival kit In case of emergencies. It's kinda dusty, but...better than the ones in the bedroom probably." he said, handing it to her. She looked from it to him.

"What about you?" she said. Beast Boy shurgged, flopping down on the couch, making a light cloud of dust come off it.

"Worse comes to worse, Raven, I can just turn into a bear or something." he said, turning around, facing away from her. Raven sighed and walked back up the stairs, hearing him snore already.

Beast Boy wasn't lying. The blankets in the bedroom were torn and filthy, and although not exactly clean, the one he gave her was at least it was in one piece. She used her powers to remove the ruined bedding, and dusted off the matress. It wasn't beautiful, but she wouldn't complain-it was a place to rest. She took her cloak off and sat it off to the side. She laid down and wrapped the blanket around her, closing her eyes.

_Dream_

When Raven opened her eyes, she was floating directly above the house, but something was different-the house was almost like new. No overgrowth of trees, no collapsed roof tiles, the gate was firmly shut , everything. She had had dreams like this before. Something to do with her powers linking her to whatever enviroment she was in, she didn't know for sure, but it could either be nothing, or really something important. There was a flash and she was in the garage, where a man was working on a truck, a woman walked in.

"Tom, he's not getting any better, even with the antivirals the lab gave us." she said.

"I know, Wendy. His skin's already changed. That damn Anthony, telling us to alter it. Super soldiers my ass." Tom said.

"Anthony's been after the company for years so they can use us to make biological weapons cheaply. Then he bought some shares, and commisioned that instead of using it to understand animal DNA like we should, he had it altered and look at whats happening to our son." Wendy said.

"And it doesn't help with all the digging their doing out toward that direction. Honestly, Im glad were going on vacation as soon as I get this truck moving. Seem's as good a time as any, now that Garfield can be moved. He's not scared anymore is he?" he asked.

"No, he's just confused I think. I don't like this, Tom. Do you think Anthony will figure out what weve done?" she said.

"No, he shouldn't. Mizawa knew one of those guys before they became the team they are today, and he called in a favor. We don't want to be here when the fighting starts." he said.

Yet another flash, and she saw Tom looking on as tree's bent and twisted as something walked to the house. The gate was blown off it's hinges.

"Wendy, take Garfield into the house and hide! GO!" he yelled. Again the scene transitioned. Raven didn't want to see what happened next, but she normally didn't wake up until these dreams stopped themselves. Again the scene changed.

"TOM!" Wendy screamed as their attaker pulled the sword out of her husband, grinning darkly. He grabbed her around the neck and held her up. "Why...are you doing this Anthony?" she rasped as her air was restricted.

"First things first, Wendy, my name is Havoc now. And second, it's simple. I can't have any loose ends. Everyone at the dig site is dead, other than Maverick, and as soon as he outlives his usefullness, he will die too. You, your husband, and Mizawa will need to die." he said. Raven looked away but looked back when she heard a door click open. What she saw shocked her to her very heart. A 9 year old Beast Boy stood right there, watching the scene unfold.

"Garfield, I told you to stay hidden!" Wendy said. Havoc frowned.

"I thought I forgot something. This is the boy who ingested the virus correct? Well then, he will have to go as well."

"Mom...Im scared." Garfield said. Wendy smiled at her son sadly.

"Don't be son. Everything will be alright." she said as Havoc raised the sword. Perhaps because of fear, or adreniline, Garfield turned into a snake and wrapped around Havocs arm.

"Cute. But your far from strong enough to defeat me boy!" Havoc ripped him off his arm and tossed him agaisnt the wall roughly. Havoc, realizing he was taking too long quickly ran the blade through Wendys chest, her eyes bugged out and then closed. Havoc removed it and dropped her to the floor. Raven covered her mouth with her hand. "and now..." he said rasing the blade over the unconcious form of Garfield. When he was about to strike, a wave of mind power hit his hand, making him recoil. "Who are you." he growled

"Im Mento. And this is the Doom Patrol." Mento said.

"Drop the sword and come quietly Havoc." Negative Man said.

"Yeah, you don't want this to get messy do you?" Robot man said, clenching his fists.

Havoc smiled evily. "I believe it is far too late for that. Two people are people with an idiot son" he said.

"Yeah? Well, now your going to get it pal!" the Doom Patrol charged Havoc who raised the sword to defend himself, just as the scene changed again.

Now Mento was lent down to Tom, who was barely alive. "Is...Wendy..." he sputtered, blood dribbling down his chin. Mento nodded. "Mento...please take my son. Mizawa has a family to watch...don't leave him alone. Please." he begged. Mento looked to his team, who all nodded.

"Okay. We will." Mento said, waving Elasti-Girl over, as she was carrying Garfield. She lent down, and Tom ran his hand over his son's face, smiling

"Good luck...Garfield. Your Mom and I both love you.." and with that, he was gone, his hand fell.

Mento bowed his head. "We'll alert the city to come get them. We need to return this sword to the temple before Havoc comes too." Mento said.

_End Dream_

Raven sat straight up in bed and felt her cheeks wet with tears. "Why didn't Beast Boy tell us any of this?" she whispered. She got up, threw her cloak back on, and looked downstairs. Beast Boy was still passed out on the couch. She cast a glance from him, to the door at the very end. She floated over to it, not wanting the creaky floor boards to wake him. The door had a big *keep out* in faded crayon

_"Raven, why do you always stay in your room and never let anyone come in and see you? I always love it when people visit me!"_ he had said one day after she snapped at him to go away.

"Apparently, not when you were little" she smiled. She opened the door stopping several times when the hinges creaked, but she opened it anyway. Stepping inside, she saw that some posters of cartoon heros lined the walls, but she couldn't tell who they were, because they were grimy and their faces were peeled off for the most part. Toys were spread all along the floor, but they too were broken apart and black with dirt. The thing that caught her attention was the picture on the corner of the dresser. She picked it up and saw Beast Boy, maybe a year before the incident, smiling with his parents at the zoo, it seemed.

"The sign says closed." Ravne jumped when she saw Beast Boy leaning against the door frame.

"Sorry, I just...got curious. Beast Boy-" Beast Boy held up his hand.

"Not important. You were asleep for two hours. You mumble when you have those dreams you know, so I know you know everything." he said, staring at the picture sadly. Raven put it back down

"Im so sorry, Beast Boy. About your parents I mean." she said. He shrugged.

"I turned out okay, all things considered. But yeah, i miss them. It's weird to be here after all this tiem and see how much the place has fallen apart. I can't believe Havoc is back. That's why I charged Raven. When he said his name, I lost my cool. I thought I was strong enough, but I guess not. Im still just as weak as that day! I failed Again! " he yelled. Raven noticed his eyes were tearing up now, from both frustration and thinking of his parents. "Maybe that's why I was so upset with you Raven." his voice lowered. "What you said, it reminded me of when i messed up with my parents. I'm sorry, okay? For being such a jerk I mean." he said.

Raven walked up to Beast Boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. "No. It was just as much my fault you know." she said. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her, surprisng her but she felt herself hug him back

"So, were cool?" she said, and she felt him nod.

"Were cool." he said, and Raven smiled, happy that things were finally normal again.

**Okay, I will try to get another chapter up tonight. With my girlfriend in the hospital, and me not being allowed to see her, writing my fanfics is the only thing keeping me sane right now to be honest. Please read and review.**


	5. Important Notice

Hey, everyone. I typically dont waste your time with this stuff, but i figured id owed this much at least to the people who have alerted this story. This story, in fact my fanfiction career will be on a breif hiatus. In case your wondering, my girlfriend, Amy, as you know was taken into the hospital with a severe fever. The fever never dipped below 102 the whole time, and her immune system wasn't exactly the best to begin with, so her body just...gave out. So, that's the situation. I'll still be around, but it will be a little bit before i update again. So, if you are alerted to this story, no need to remove them. Im not cancelling it, just suspedning it for now.

**thanks for ALL the support guys. Means the world to me.**

**Much love, and i will hopefully see you soon,**

**Doomblade**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Most of the most painful stuff has been taken care of, and i have a couple of days before the funeral, so to take my mind off od it for at least a bit, i decided to update. Once again, thank you all for the well wishes. Means a lot right now you know?**

**Inside Temple**

Maverick squeezed through the partially blocked door, dusting himself off. Inside, he saw he was in a chamber of some sorts. Ancient text lined all corners of the room, giving him an unsettling feeling. The robotic enhancements in his brain and eye detected no threats, so he relaxed. On a pedesatal in the center of the room was the sword, glowing bright in a room of utter black. "Master, I found it!" he said into his communicator. Havoc chuckled.

_"Well, done my friend. Bring it back to me, and we can commence phase two of our plan."_ he said

"Yes, master, but are you certain the sword will allow me to touch it? Does the legend not say, 'Once awakened, the blade of the hero will bow to no other than the one who brings it out' ?" he asked.

_"Fear not. You will not be able to wield it's full power, but you should be able to use it in a limited sense if worse comes to worse. Im ending this transmission now. Good luck, Maverick." _Havoc said

"Good luck he say's." Maverick said. His footsteps echoed off the cold stones of the chamber as he walked up to the sword. As he reached for it, he felt the power radiating off of it. He grasped the handle softly and a bolt of electricity ran through his hand. "Damn it! No one told me this thing came with built in shock devices." Maverick said, but he kept hold of it. He remembered the legend. "Finally, this whole insane quest can be over." Maverick said. He turned around, but his robotic eye began to buzz. He sighed. "Just great, someone tripped the sensor I placed. Master Havoc, I think were going to have company." he said.

_"...Get rid of them."_ was all he said before ending the transmission again.

**Outside the temple**

Beast Boy turned into a bloodhound as soon as they got within range of the temple, and he felt his anger grow when he smelled the same scent that was in Mizawa's shop. This Maverick guy:who he was didn't matter, what he was all about didn't matter. Beast Boy and Raven just had to get the sword to keep it out of Havoc's hands. "Yeah, he's definitely in there, Raven." he said.

"Alright. Should we just go straight in, or what?" Raven asked. Beast Boy knew this place, so she wasn't going to try to come up with any form of plan without hearing his thoughts. He shook his head.

"No way. My dad once told me this place is covered in traps. Odds are, Maverick found a way around, since Havoc knows this place. But we have no idea, and the scent goes cold after a few feet. I say we wait." he said.

"I don't know. Im sensing something is wrong." Raven said, glancing to the sky, which was begining to cloud up.

"Maverick must have the weapon now." Beast Boy clenched his fists. This punk Maverick killed an old man and his grandson, who had never even heard of this whole mess, more than likely, and for what? To help some psycopaith? What was in it for him in the end? He stood up. "Raven, i want you to go back to the house, okay?" he said, making Raven stare at him in shock.

"What are you talking about Beast Boy? I'm not going anywhere." she said.

Beast Boy smiled, knowing this would be her response before he had said it. He walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Rae, please? This is my problem. Let me deal with it, and I couldn't stand it if you were hurt." he said.

Raven felt Happy begin to celebrate within her mind when Beast Boy refeered to her by that again. The emotion was so over the top, Raven had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at her. But still, if he thought he was fighting on his own, he was dreaming. "Not going to happen." she said, shaking her head.

Beast Boy dropped his hands from her. She was stubborn, which was usually a good thing, but he didn't like it. Whenever he thought about Havoc too much, he felt the beast begin to stir. Once the fight with Maverick begins, he may not be able to keep it contained, considering how it got when Raven was threatened. "I told you Rae, I can handle it." he said.

"And I told you, your not going this alone. Were a team Beast Boy, you know that." she said. Raven could understand why he wanted to do this, but she couldn't, with a clean conscience, let him. The sky flashed with lightning now, thunder rumbled. Beast Boy gulped.

"You feel that, Raven? Something is about to happen." he said darkly. Raven nodded and closed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Finding out exactly what's going on in there. Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" Beast Boy watched as Raven sent her soul into the temple door. Gliding through the halls, Raven saw a bright white light ahead in the otherwise dark area. She stopped inside the main chamber and saw Maverick in the center of it, on his knees, holding the sword straight up and chanting some kind of strange language.

"Excellent work, my apprentice. Continue the incantation, to fully awaken the blades elemental power." Raven recognized the voice of Havoc, more than likely coming from a communicator she couldn't see. Raven flew back out of the temple quickly, knowing that if Maverick finished, they'd have bigger problems. She flew back into her body, gasping when air hit her lungs again.

"Well, what did you find out?" Beast Boy said, helping her up. Raven pointed toward the sky.

"Havoc is having Maverick awaken the swords power. We have to get in there and stop him now, traps or not." she said. Beast Boy nodded and they ran inside, Beast Boy becoming a Gorilla and ramming the door open. Beast Boy and Raven opened the communicators to use the flashlights built into them. They ran along the corridors as fast as possible. "It's just up ahead." Raven said.

They entered the main chamber and Maverick turned to face them. "Why, hello Titans. So nice of you to join me here." he said, grining evily, the light around him gave off such a chilling aura that Raven almost felt like passing out just being near it.

"Drop the sword, Maverick. You don't want to do this, okay? " Beast Boy said, approaching him, but a burst of lightning, shocking him back. "Im telling you, Havoc can not get this sword, or you'll doom all of us!" Beast Boy yelled over the steady noise.

"You think I care what happens to any of you? I live only to serve my master. He was the one who gave me, these robotic enhancements" he said, indicating his eye and the metallic razors on both of his hands. Raven shook her head.

"He's brainwashed you. How sad." she said. Maverick's face flickered to a look of shock before his anger returned, and he held his hand up. The stone of the temple began to shake and some of them cracked. "What's he doing Beast Boy?" she asked.

"No need to explain, Beast Boy. Allow me. You see, your too late. I can now bend the four elements to my will. And were surrounded by earth if it wasn't obvious." Maverick said, clenching his fist, and the trembling grew worse. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"Were getting out of here." she said, and with a flash of black, they were outside, just as the temple walls collapsed. Beast Boy sighed.

"Idiot completely buried himself. Show's how much he knew huh?" Beast Boy said. His words of confidence didn't last long, however. There was movement among the rubble. Beast Boy and Raven readied themselves as Maverick stood up, the sword slung over his shoulder."Can't control your new toy, can you Maverick?" Beast Boy taunted. Maverick laughed and held up his hand again. The chunk of ground directly under Raven began to uproot itself and threw her into the air. Raven caught herself and levitated.

"Hmm. If i were you Raven, I'd look behind you." Maverick smirked as Raven turned right into the same piece of land hitting her on the left side of her body, sending her back down. Beast Boy caught her, and stood her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Raven rubbed her left arm.

"My arm is numb. I think it's probably just bruised though." she said, using her healing power on it. Beast Boy spun to Maverick.

"Let's see you try that with me!" he yelled, turning into a lion. He jumped at Maverick and swung his claws, which Maverick blocked with the sword. They traded strikes back and forth, Beast Boy ducking the sword, and Maverick using it to block his claws. The battle took a turn however, when Maverick, with a flick of his hand, uprooted a piece of the ground, stumbling Beast Boy. Then, he spun the blade around, sending a wave of fire towards the Titan. A black force field wrapped around him, blocking the flames.

"Those powers of yours are becoming irritating, Raven. So, I'll take care of you right now!" he said, sending another wheel of of fire at her. She prtected herself, but when she lowered her shield, Maverick had moved behind her. She spun around, and he punched her as hard as he could. She was launched into the air, and Maverick prepared a fireball. "Time to die." he smiled.

"Over my dead body!" Maverick heard Beast Boy's cry, and heard the roar of a T-rex. The giant animal swung his tail, pushing him spine-first into a tree. Beast Boy turned back to normal, and grabbed him by the collar. "You lay one more finger on her. One. More. Finger. And I'll make sure you never see the light of another morning." he growled, baring his teeth.

"So...you feel some sort of attachment to this girl eh?" Maverick said, looking over at Raven who had landed and was trying to stand. "Perhaps, Beast Boy, the reason you can't defeat Havoc is because of your feelings for others. Think about you parents. They were killed because you let your fear of losing them prevent you from unleashing your power. I have no such problems. And I'll help you out, by killing her for , maybe you can unlock your potential" he said.

"You-" Maverick wrapped his fist in rock from the ground and punched Beast Boy in his jaw then, before Beast Boy could recover, Maverick stabbed him in the shoulder with his claws, sending an electric current into his body. Beast Boy felt his muscles seize up and then lock.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said, watching as he went down. Maverick turned to her and smiled.

"Im afraid your little friend is finished for the time being. You, on the other hand..." he said, moving behind her faster than she had seen. He swung his elbow down, but Raven managed to protect herself at the last second. He hit the force field again and again, until it began to crack.

"How are you moving so quickly?" she said as she strained to keep the field over her.

"A bonus of the element power. I can move as fast as the wind whenever I wish, Raven." and with that, he shattered the force field and blasted her with a jet of water from the tip of the weapon. Raven hit the back of her head on the ground and then slided a few feet, the sharp rocks digging into her skin.

"Im not done yet, you know." she said, standing up. Maverick shook his head.

"Perhaps not. However, I know your weakness. It's the same as your friends. he said, aiming another fireball, but this time at Beast Boy. Raven gasped.

"You'd attack a helpless person?" she said.

"If I must. The longer I wait, the angrier Havoc will become. Also, as I a not this swords true master, it won't obey me forever. Im running out of time." he said. Not saying anything else, he fired it.

Beast Boy could only stare in shock while it came toward him. _"Move, damn it! MOVE!"_ he screamed into his mind, but his body wouldn't listen to it. He closed his eyes, and hoped it would be quick. _"I failed again..."_

"Beast Boy, get up!" Raven's voice made him open his eyes and he saw she had a force field around them, sheilding the both of them from the flames, but it was already starting to weaken. She was using her healing power to try and jump-start his muscles, but it was going too slow.

"Raven, you need to get out of here.." he said, his ability to talk finally returning. She shook her head.

"Stop being stupid. I'm not leaving you here." she said. Why was this healing taking so long? The field shattered, and Maverick walked through the fire, his left hand covered with rock, his right with water. Raven went to fight, but Maverick held up his right hand and the water wrapped around her, and from the neck down, the water pressure held her down.

"Leave her alone!" Beast Boy yelled. He tried to stand, and this time he succeded a litlle bit, but his knees were shaky. Maverick laughed and using his earth hand, smacked him to the side, drawing blood from his mouth.

"Maybe after she is dead, you will learn Beast Boy." he said, raising his hand again and the water covered Ravens nose and mouth. "Oh, don't worry Beast Boy. I don't even have to drown her with this. I can make the water stay where it is and she will simply suffocate."

Raven tried to keep concious as she felt her lungs run out of air. If she breathed in, it would be nothing but water, but her lungs were burning for air. She needed to get out of this. _"I need a plan here!" _she thought deperately.

Inside Nevermore, Rage stirred. She had been content to let Raven handle this, but now, she needed to let her out. "Raven, let me take care of this. You don't have a lot of options." she said.

Raven nodded internally at Rage, who released her energy throughout Raven's body. Raven's eyes turned crimson and the water around her began to bubble. Maverick knew where this was going, and he had to stop it. The rocks on his hand formed into a spike, Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Maverick, don't you do it!" he said, standing again. He leaped at him, but Maverick again struck him down. Beast Boy's body had still not totally returned completely to normal, so his shapeshifting was useless.

Maverick saw that the water around Raven's hands was almost gone, as she could move her hands slightly. In one motion, Maverick stabbed her. Beast Boy seemed to be watching in slow motion. Raven fell to the ground, her eyes closed, and blood running around her.

_"I told you this would happen. Let me out Beast Boy! He needs to die!" _this time, Beast Boy's rage was too great. His hands burst free from their gloves, his nails extended into long, sereated claws. His feet tore through his shoes, and the last thing he remebered was the look on Mavericks face, as he shredded the remainder of his uniform, and the beast burst free completely.

"This overgrown furball is what im supposed to be afraid of? Surely you-" he never finished that sentence, because the beast pinned him down, grabbed both sides of his face and threw him into the rubble of the temple. He tried to stand, but again the beast was on him, tearing into his armor. H edropped the sword, and he felt all the elemental powers going with it. The beast tore into his metallic chest plate, revealing his human skin underneath. Another primal roar, and it began to rip into his flesh.

**Inside Nevermore**

"Come on, Rae, wake up!" Happy said, shaking Raven awake. Raven looked around quickly, and saw she was back inside her mind.

"What happened?" she said. Bravery helped her up and Knowledge took her to the side.

"Rage was too reckless. Maverick knew that if your powers got out of hand, you could've broken free, so he would have to finsih you off. She did a little too much showing off, thats all. don't be angry with her." Knowledge said. Raven nodded.

"So, how bad am I hurt?" Raven asked.

"It was pretty nasty. Thankfully, we were able to use our combine power just in time. A few hours, maybe a day, and you'll be good as new!" Happy said.

"Guy's we may need a plan B on that." they all looked over at Rage who was watching what was happening in the real time. Raven and the others crowded around the view window and watched in horror as the beast threw a blood-covered Maverick all over the area, punching him a few times each before he did it. Raven shook her head.

"No...we need to do something. I need to wake up. If Beast Boy kill's him, he may never recover. Criminal or not." she said. Knowledge nodded at her.

"I understand. If we gather all of our effort, we should be able to send you back now, but you might not be in the best shape." she said. Raven nodded and the others gathered around her, the all closed their eyes and surrounded themselves with their aura.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" they all said in unison. And when Raven next opened her eyes, she was watching Beast Boy tear into Maverick. She stood up and felt pain radiate through her body. She wasn't bleeding anymore, but she wouldn't be fighting now.

the beast raised his claws high, having enough of playing with Maverick, who at this point, was barely breathing. He threw his claws down but his arms were covered in black energy, stopping him. He looked in the direction and saw Raven, with one hand stopping him.

His mind, for a second, returned to him. _"Raven..."_ the east collapsed, holding his head, his body twisted and twitched as Beast Boy began to regain control. Raven sighed in relief when Beast Boy's body returned to it's normal size. She fell to her knees, holding her ribs.

"Raven!" Beast Boy stumbled over to her and held her up. "It's okay, I got ya." he said picking her up. She was already passed out, most likely healing herself. "Can't get her back to town...me covered in blood and all, I'd cause a panic. I'll just take her back to the house, then when she's better, we can get out of here." he said running off into the woods.

Maverick weakly pulled out his communicator. "Master...I need help. Please help me." he begged. His robotic eye told him he would die soon with no help. Havoc chuckled.

"Well, lucky for you, I know the incantation to activate the swords healing properties." he said. Maverick smiled. "Sadly, Your no longer of any use to me. The boy defeated you with little to no effort. It's time I introduce a new protoge." he said.

"What about me?" Maverick yelled. Havoc smiled, chilling his body.

"When I had those cyber parts built into you, I installed a self-destruct button into your gauntlets. I also programmed your eye to not tell you this, Once I press this button, your dead." he said, producing a red switch.

"No, master, please I-" his words were drowned out by Havoc's echoing laugh.

"I am no longer your master, and you are no longer my student. Goodbye. Maverick." he said, pressing the button, and laguhing when there was a loud beeping, then the scren turned to static, the last noise being Maverick's tortured scream.

"Excuse me, Lord Havoc. Are you prepared to meet your new apprentice?" someone asked from the shadows.

"Yes, Brother Blood. Bring him in." Havoc eyed his new apprentice with delight when he entered the light. "Any problems?"

"None. His mind was incredibly strong willed. However, once I broke through, he became VERY willing. He is at your command." Brother Blood said, bowing out.

"Tell me-are you ready for your first true test?" Havoc said. With a *shing* three long metal claws shot out of either hand and the black-armored warrior, the letter "X" on his upper chest growled in response.

"Just tell me where to go, Bub." he said, and Havoc howled with laughter.

"Go to Kantorum. Use Maverick's last known location and retrieve the sword. Am I understood?" he said.

"Yes, Havoc." the mutant said and he walked toward the door.

"Oh, and Logan?" Havoc said, his apprentice stopped and turned around.

"Kill both Beast Boy AND Raven." Havoc smiled cruely as his new servant nodded and the door shut behind him. "Let's see you stop THIS one, young Garfield." he said.

**Finally done I must have re-typed this 5 times. Anyway, please leave a review if you can guys, and thanks one more time for all your messages. Means a lot to know I have such good friends on here. I should have another chap up tommorow, but i wont promise.**

**Much love,**

**Doomblade**


	7. Chapter 7

**How goes it eveyone? Since tommorow is going to be pretty bad, and I wont be in any type of mood to write, Im going to update one last time before it.**

**Titans Tower**

"Ugh! I can't believe we were beaten like that!" Cyborg growled, flexing the fingers on his new arms. Bumblebee placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy sparky. You guy's didn't have Beast Boy and Raven to help, and you didn't know how strong he was. No worries, were here now." she said. Cyborg chuckled.

"Thanks Bee. Glad ya'll don't mind coming all the way here from Steel City to help us out with this Havoc mess. With Robin out of commision, me and Starfire are gonna need the help." he said, standing up.

"Speaking of that, let's go see if there's been any change." she said. The two of them walked out of the room and down the hall towards the infimary. "So, what do you think Havoc's playing at? He could've finished you off if he had wanted to you know." she said. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't know. Typically if we get beat down like that, they try to finish us. They normally don't spare us. My only guess would be he wanted to just hurt us enough so we wouldn't be in his way later. That's my only theory though." he said.

They came to the room and the door opened. Stepping inside, the scene had not changed. Starfire was sitting by Robin's bedside, holding his hand in her's. She looked up at them. "Hello friends." she said, her usual cheer was absent.

"Hey, Star." Cyborg said, checking Robin's medical charts, shaking his head. Robin had suffered a severe concussion as well as moderate nerve damage in his neck from Havoc's uppercut toward the end of their fight. He still had not woke up since. Starfire had never left his side, perhaps blaming herself for not stepping in faster. "He still hasn't done anything?" he asked.

"No. I truly wish I could say different however. Cyborg, have you contacted Raven and Beast Boy?" she asked. Bee and Cyborg exchanged worried looks. "Should I assume that mean's no?" Starfire said.

"Yeah. Speedy is working on the communicators frequency to see if we can cut through the static. It's probably the jungle area cutting the signal." Bee said.

"Starfire, have you eaten or even slept yet?" Cyborg said, noticing the wore out look on her face. Starfire shook her head.

"I cannot until I know Robin will be okay. He would do the same for any of us." she said.

"Yeah, but I think we all know Robin wouldn't want you to sit here and worry. He'd want us to go on with stopping Havoc, and the best way you can help us do that is to go grab something to eat, then go straight to bed. We'll call you if he wakes up okay?" Bee said, motioning for the door. Starfire took another look at Robin and stood up.

"Thank you Bumblebee." Starifre said, leaving the room. Cyborg smiled.

"Nice work." he said.

"Your not the only one who can give good advice you know, sparky." she winked. Cyborg scowled a little at the nickname, maybe on instinct. It didn't really bother him as much anymore. Bee's comunicator beeped and when she picked up Aqualad stared back. "What's up? You find out anything at the prison?" she asked.

"Something that might interest you. Turn's out Cyborg was right. Havoc never intended to breakout all the cities villians, at least not yet. The other petty criminals were accidents. The only two noteworthy people who have turned up missing are Brother Blood and Professer Chang." he said. Bumblebee clenched her teeth and balled her other hand into a fist. "I told you you'd be interested." he said.

"Look, get back here. With Havoc on the loose, we can't take risks on anyone being out alone." she said.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Aqualad out." he said, closing the connection.

"I don't Cyborg. Why would Brother Blood let someone boss him around? Something doesn't seem right here." she said.

"Yeah. I really wish Robin would wake up. Team needs him right now." he said. They left the infirmary to leave Robin in peace for a bit. They entered the living room and sat down on the couch, the last half of a football game playing through. "I'm worried. About BB and Raven." Cyborg said.

"We got bigger problems Cy." Speedy said from the corner of the room. Bee and Cyborg turned to face him. "I traced all the signals back, and found a program within the network that Robin never made." he said. Cyborg walked over and look at the laptop view screen,

"Robin is the only one with the security keys. How the hell did that happen?" Cyborg said. Speedy shrugged.

"The Titan mainframe is charged with having connections over the whole planet. Keeping up with that would leave room for any number of hackers really. Might explain why we haven't heard from Beast Boy and Raven. Maybe this bug isn't letting people through."

"Can you fix it?" Bee said. Speedy nodded, typing in a few keys. The screen changed to a blue screen with green code lines.

"Yeah, Im inserting an anti-viral program. Might take a couple days to clear up the entire mainframe, but Jump City's grid should come back online once this is done." he said.

The alarm began to ring through the entire building. Cyborg activated the camera and saw Havoc attacking yet again, this time the prison near the coast, where the more dangerous enemies were kept. "Titans move out!" Cybrog said.

**Professer Changs lab**

When the ship docked, Chang bowed to Wolverine and showed him inside. "Welcome to my humble facility. I assume master Havoc sent you to pick up your new equipment right?" he said. Wolverine rolled his eyes.

"Why else would I want to be stuck in this dump? Hurry up." he growled. Chang nodded and picked up his pace. They came to a table where Chang had been putting the finishing touches on certain weapons. "I started to develop these when the Titans began to become more trouble than they were worth. I was unfairly arrested before i could finish all of them for so called 'conspiracy to commit crimes' bah! Those charges were nothing but padded!" he barked. Wolverine let out a low growl.

"Are you going to waste all my time? Or are you going to give me the tech?" he asked.

"Of course. Now, as you have been comanded to kill Beast Boy and Raven, I will give you the weapons i desgined for them. This, is a DNA restrictor. I crafted it for Beast Boy. If you can get this attached to him, it will disable his animal transformations for 3 hours by locking his DNA into human form using electrical pulses." he said, handing it to Wolverine, who attached it to his wrist.

"I have to admit, that's a nice toy. But, don't count on me using it, because i prefer the direct approach. What's your answer for Raven?" he asked. Chang smiled widely, handing him a type off gun.

"A negative energy reverser. Once hit, Raven's power will be completely shut off, because wheever she activates the, the energy will be reflected right back at her. I have no guarantee of time however." he said. Wolverine holstered the gun, and looked at him.

"How can you tell me Beast Boy can't change for 3 hours, but have no idea how long Raven will be able to fight?" he said.

"Beast Boy's device relies on electric energy to make his power worthless. The internal batteries can only last 3 hours with constant use." Chang said, returning to another device. Wolverine shrugged.

"I still don't plan on using it. Just wondering if you were lying or if your just a crackpot. Seems to be a bit of both. Im out of here." he said, turning around and leaving.

"Yes, get out of here, you smelly mongrol." Chang whispered.

Wolverine stopped short. "I can hear very well Chang. Your lucky Havoc needs you." he said. He sat back down into the seat, closed the glass over his head and took back off. "Havoc, I've got the gear. I'm not crazy about using this stuff. I don't need it." he said.

"I know, Logan. You know it's just in case. Just get me my sword. Havoc out." Havoc said as Logan sped forward. For some reason, in the very back of his mind, he felt like this was wrong. But, he didn't remember anything before Havoc ordered him. It was all blank.

**Logan House**

Beast Boy sat on the front porch of the house, staring at over the jungle skyline. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of it. "Funny how I didn't know how much I missed this place. Guess I've always tried to block it out." he said, smiling. He glanced up to the window of the room where Raven was. Thankfully, he was able to get her here without anymore surprises. She was levitating in the bed, just like the time the beast had first appeared.

_"Keep me out of your negative thoughts boy..." _it growled at him. Beast Boy frowned.

"Oh, it finally decides to speak. Look, I thought I told you, I don't need you." Beast Boy said. On the outside, this had to look horrible, talking to himself. But he wasn't like Raven. He couldn't go inside his head to do this.

_"If I hadn't appeared when I did, Raven would be DEAD. Is that what you wanted Beast Boy?" _ it said.

"I didn't say that. I just-" he shook his head, holding his temples. "Look. Your right, okay? I can't keep you bottled up, because your a part of me, and a damn useful part of me too. But, we are at each others throats more than our enemies. I want some kind of agreement." he said. He heard the Beast chuckle deeply at this.

_"What kind of agreement?"_ it said to him.

"From here on in, you agree to act just like my other animals. You only come out when I want you to. No more coming out on your own, okay?" he said. Again, it laughed.

_"You want me to give up my individul mind. This deal seems VERY one-sided. What do I have to gain from giving you total control of me?" _ Beast Boy knew that was coming. It was more selfish than he had orginally thought. But he had a simple answer.

"You get to protect Raven. That's all you want right?" he said, smiling when it didn't respond right away. "Do we have a deal?"

_"Fine...I'll go along with this. But, be warned. This WILL hurt."_ before Beast Boy could say anything, his head warmed up so quick and so fast, he felt sick to his stomach. He tried to stand, but the pain grew and grew. Then, it faded. He stood up.

"Beast? You still there?" he asked. No response. He decided to try it, and pray he didn't lose it right away. He closed his eyes and when he opened them and looked down, he was the beast, yet he still had his rational thought. He shifted back to normal and smiled. "I knew as long as he got to protect Raven he wouldn't care to be one of my animals instead of...whatever he WAS." he said.

_"Having that beast inside you doesn't make you a monster. Knowing when to use it is what makes you a man."_

"Well, better start learning. Until Raven is better, not like I can go anywhere else." he said, transforming back and running into the forest.

**Nevermore**

"How long am I going to have to sit here?" Raven said, sitting on a rock. She's had to heal herself like this before, but the damage that one attack did was insane. The inital healing only stopped the bleeding so she could stop Beast Boy, now the real damage had to be fixed. Happy sat down next to her.

"You could just meditate. Always seems to pass the time pretty good here." she said. Raven shrugged.

"I may as well. No real use otherswise. I just hope Beast Boy's okay." she said. Happy smiled wider.

"Your worried about him! Aw, that's so cute!" she said. Raven looked away from her. "Don't deny, it Rae. You know you are. Help me out here Knowledge." she said. Knowledge shrugged.

"Why waste her time telling her what she already knows?" she said. Bravery nodded.

"Yeah, really. You think she'd listen to us. Were the ones that have to hear Love talk everytime Raven thinks of Beast Boy. Honestly, it starts to annoy me." she said, kicking the statue she always used for practice.

Raven spun back around, her cheeks red. "There that is again! I told you all to stop playing around about that stuff!" Happy laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you DO like him!" she said. Raven covered her face and grumbled to herself.

"You don't believe us? I guess it is hard to believe. Well, I can take you to see her you know." Bravery said. Raven thought about it. On the one hand, she could finally prove this joke was just that-a joke. Still, the alternative...

"We will later. Is there anyway to check on what's going on without sending me back entirely?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. If we send part of your soul out, we can keep an eye on Beast Boy for you. How do you think we kept eyes on the beast back at the temple?" Knowledge said.

"Who said it was just to keep an eye on Beast Boy? I-oh, forget it. Just get it ready." Raven said. Walking away from them.

"So...who want's to place bet's on when she'll admit it?" Bravery said.

"I bet it'll be soon. You see how red she got? It was sooo cute." Happy said. Rage, who had watched from behind a tree rolled her eyes, but then noticed something was bothering Knowledge, who had a grim look on her face.

"What's wrong Knowledge?" she asked.

"You all make jokes. But we know how Raven is. It takes a lot for her to admit anything. Remember the Trigon thing? We begged her for weeks, and she didn;t say anything until the day he was to appear? I'm almost afraid of what it will take for her to admit this." she said.

**Real world**

Beast Boy finished getting the hang of things with his beast form, given the fact that he had never truly controlled it prior to this, he had needed it desperately. Now, he was walking back with a few dozen berries wrapped in the remains of his uniform shirt. "Hey, too torn to wear it, but it makes a good carrying bag. We may be in the jungle, but I'm not eating meat if I can help it. Berries are better than nothing. But still, I gotta look like pretty stupid. Barefoot, no shirt. Jeez, might as well give me a club." he joked.

_"See? She think's I'm funny."_

_"Statistically? I suppose SOMEONE has to." _

"Something makes me think Blackfire was just joking with that anyway, the whole 'I'm really evil' thing. But still, I won't give up 'till Raven laughs at one of my jokes. Still a goal for me." he laughed, entering the front gates, not knowing he was being watched.

**Nevermore**

"See? Completely fine. And if I may add...look's pretty good right now" Happy said, gazing at Beast Boy's image. Rage rolled her eyes.

"Like we don't get enough of this from Love. Stick a sock in it, Happy, your practically drooling.." she growled. Raven turned to Rage.

"Wait, you've seen her too? So ,this isn't some huge joke?" Raven said. Rage shook her head.

"You STILL think were kidding? Okay, that tears it. Come with me." she said grabbing Raven by the arm and draggin her down one of the many paths.

Raven could hardly believe it when she saw it. She had a on a pink cloak, it was slightly brighter than Happy's. "Hello, Raven." she said.

"Are you...Love?" she asked. Stupid question.

"Yes. Glad I finally get to meet you. I really only get any use whenver you think of Beast Boy." she smiled. Raven looked at Rage who had on a 'I told you so' look.

"Okay, hold up. What makes you SO sure, you exsist because of Beast Boy. You could just be a leftover from Malchior when I thought I loved him for all I know. Why are you all SO sure it's Beast Boy?" Raven said. Love got closer to her, smiling wider.

"Think Raven. If I were a mere leftover from him, Id be buried along with other emotions you never use. Would you be able to see me? Would I be visible right now if the person you loved wasn't around right now?" she said, floating off.

Raven stood there, taking all of it in. Rage laughed and went back up to the others.

"So...I guess you lose, huh Knowledge?" Bravery said.

"Oh, no. Doesn't count until she tells HIM." Konwledge said.

"Hey! We never agreed to that!" Happy said.

They began to argue over this until all of them, including Raven were shocked into place, when a vison ran though Nevermore.

_Vison/Dream_

_Beast Boy was battered and Bloody on the ground, a shadow of a figure stood above him, grinning evily._

_"Why, are you doing this? I thought you were a good guy!" Beast Boy yelled. The shadow didn't respond. He merely picked Beast Boy up by his head and unsheathed three long claws._

_"Not anymore, kid. Beg for your life an I may let you go." he said. Beast Boy chuckled, blood dripping from his mouth._

_"Not gonna happen dude...I'd sooner die." he whispered. _

_"Have it your way." he said, rasing the claws. Raven tried to call out to him, but her voice was gone. She watched as the claws were buried into Beast Boy's stomach, and held there until Beast Boy weakly flailed for only a moment, then went limp. Raven looked away when she saw Beast Boy's eyes-empty, grey, and lifeless._

_End of Vison_

**Real world**

Beast Boy ran into the room when Raven woke up screaming. She had tears on her face and when she saw him, she hugged him as tight as she could. He patted her back softly. "Hey, what's wrong Rae?" he asked. Raven looked into his eyes, thankful they were bright and full-just like she thought they should be.

"Nothing Beast Boy...just a bad dream." she said, hugging him again. Beast Boy smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay. I'll stay until you want to go back to sleep." he said. Raven felt content right now, but inside Nevermore, Knowledge wasn't so fortunate.

**Nevermore**

Bravery and Rage gathered around Knowledge, both of them having sent Happy away so she wouldn't hear it.

"Okay, what was that? WAS that a dream?" Bravery said. Knowledge shook her head.

"Wait...so you mean.." Rage looked down at the ground. Knowledge sighed.

"That was a vison of the future. And if we don't figure something out...it WILL happen." she said grimly.

**Okay, so writing for emotions sucks, so forgive any errors. As i wont be updating tommorow, and probably the next, I hope you enjoyed this update guys, and please review. **

**P.S. Wish me luck tommorow. I don't do funerals very well. **

**Much love, Doomblade**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...thank you for being patient and waiting for me. Im sorry for the wait, but im back. I also threw in a little comedy since the next few chapters wont be very plesant. Thank you all for the support. your all awesome.**

When Raven opened her eyes, she saw Beast Boy wasn;t in the room anymore. She had liekly fallen asleep with him holding her. And it amazed her how nice that thought made her feel. "I hate to admit it...but maybe their right." she said, picking her cloak up off the old bed table. She looked out the window and saw Beast Boy fiddling with his communicator.

"For crying out...when we get back, i swear Cy has to take a look at this damn thing!" he said, throwing it against one of the banisters, folding his arms over his chest. Raven laughed quietly. Typical Beast Boy. She put her cloak on and teleported to the top of the outside steps. He turned around and smiled at her. "Afternoon sleepy head." he said. Raven nodded.

"Thanks. You know you didn't have to sit out here and guard the place. Maverick is gone." she said, nervously looking away. How would she tell him about her vison? It could've been anything. Knowledge wouldn't tell her, and that worried her.

"I know. I've been out getting some lunch. Figured you might be hungry." he said, inidicating some more berries, and some larger fruit, she couldn't tell what they were. "Help yourself, I already ate some." he said.

"You gathered all this yourself? Cyborg had to teach you what flour was when you first came to the tower." she said, laughing at the sour look on his face. "Im just kidding with you." she said. Beast Boy punched her on the shoulder lightly.

"Rae's got jokes. Who would've thought? You know what, I like this side of you." he winked at her, making her cheeks heat up a little, so she looked away until they stopped

"Shouldn't we try to move soon?" she said, trying to change the subject.

"Whenever you feel like your at full strength. Help yourself to the food, alright? I need some more training." he said. Raven glanced over at him and noticed the several new scars on his arms and back, specifically the shoulders. "Theres a river towards the east my parents use to take me fishing there. I'll see if I can grab you some fish or something on my way back when I'm done." he said.

"Oh, well, you don't need to do that Beast Boy." she said, noticing the effort it took him to stoop over and pick up the bag he had made out of his shirt.

"Naw, I don't mind. See, I don't eat meat, so i'm used to it. But, your a guest here, technically. And Dad always said treat your guests well." he smiled and again took off into the trees, leaving Raven shaking her head with an amused grin.

**Jump City Oceanside Prison**

Havoc had just finished breaking down the door when a blast from Cyborg knocked him to his knees. He stood up, and turned around. Cyborg, Starfire, and the Titans East, with the exception of Mas and Menos stared back at him. "What is this now?" he said.

"A group of really ticked heros. We owe you for what you did last time." Cyborg said, his frown deepened when Havoc chuckled.

"How's bird boy? Still nursing his little neck?" he smiled. Cyborg armed his sonic weapon, and siganled for Speedy and Aqualad to surround him. "So...the mighty Titans need help to defeat me? Strange. Robin always seemed to speak so highly of you. Still-" Havoc was blasted off his feet by one of Bee's (A/N-easier than writing Bumblebee about 50 times) weapons. Cyborg jumped on Havoc and began punchhing him in the face as hard as his cybernetic muscles would allow him too.

"Not so tough now, are you big man? Run your mouth now, you piece of garbage!" Cyborg yelled. Havoc grabbed both of Cyborgs arms and threw him off of him, then caught both Speedy and Aqualad and crashed their heads together.

"This is sad, really. I expected more, I truly did." Havoc said, cracking his neck. "Now...shall we end this?"

"We shall end you, you monster!" Starfire said. flying at Havoc and firing her eye lasers whioch crashed into Havoc's chest plate, and pushed him back, but the villian showed no signs of pain. Starfire fired a few starbolts, but the results were the same

"If your going to stop me, your doing a poor job of it you know. Anyway, if you'll excuse me." he said, turning and walking into the main compound. He was about to reach for the door, but a cable shot around his body, binding his arms. "Were realy going to do this again, Cyborg?" he said.

"Speedy, Bee, you know what to do!" he yelled, straining on the cable as Havoc struggle. Speedy his head still splitting fired three arrows armed with red tips while Bee blasted him with both of her weapons Cyborg retracted his arm just as the attacks hit. "Star, let's finish the job." Cyborg said. Starfire aimed both of her glowing hands at the smoke cloud around Havoc and fired. the green bolts met their mark.

"So..did we win?" Aqualad said as Speedy helped him up.

"I guess so." Speedy said. Cyborg activated the scanner in his red eye, looking over the area. He saw nothing. Haovc wasn't there. He switched to heat vison setting just in time to see Havoc level him with a boot.

"Watch out!" Cyborg called, too late hwoever as Havoc had already took out Aqualad and Speedy, and now had Bee and Starfire in his hands.

Havoc uncloaked with an evil smirk on his face. "You didn't really believe I could make it as long as I have without a few tricks up my sleeve did you? Chang whipped up this cloaking device for me. Just didn't believe you would force me to use it." he threw Starfire and Bee down. "Brother Blood, are you in position yet?

Blood looked down from the top of the prison walls. "Oh yes, master Havoc. Brainwashing one of these pitiful guards were childs play. Im moving to release him now." he said.

Cyborg armed his weapon again, but this time, he added an amplifier. It tapped into his core for a little added power, at the cost of some of a little more battery life.

"Havoc has recruited the Brother Blood for his schemes?" Starfire said. Bee shook her head and exchanged a worried look with Cyborg. "What's he playing at? Blood would never follow someone else's orders."

"I don't know, but it sounds like if we don't get in there, we'll have to deal with someone else. Ya'll head on in. I want this guy." he said. Bee gave him a 'are you serious' look he knew so well, and he laughed. "Go on. I'll be fine." he said. Bee didn't seem to like it, but she nodded. The four of them ran towards the main doors. Havoc leveled the blasters on his palms at them, but Cyborg stepped between them and Havoc. "Your fighting me. Unless your not man enough." he said. Havoc frowned.

"Very well, Cyborg. They won't stop Blood anyway." he said. The two of them stared each other down for another minute, then the ran at each other, and their fists clashed. Neither one budged.

"This'll be fun." Cyborg smirked.

"Yes. For me." Havoc said.

**River**

Beast Boy kicked the rock out of frustration, busting his toe. "That is the fifth time!" he said, hopping on one foot. He was being showed up by a fish. A fish. No matter how many times he spun that in his head, he couldn't believe that. "Hey, Beast Boy, you can morph into a giant wolf-looking beast. You can catch a few fish right? No, apparently, their too slick for ya!" he yelled. "Wish I had some tofu."

_"Who wants tofu waffles?"_

_"Man, nobody wants tofu waffles!"_

His stomach grolwed at the thought. Those berries only did so much "Boy, Cyborg, wish you were here. You might be able to tell me how to cathc these damn things!" he said throwing a rock into the water, making one of them jump up and splash water in his eye. "Oh, that is it, you overgrown fish stick!" he said, turning into a tiger and jumping in. When he reappeared from the surface, he had nothing in his mouth at all. He shivered on the bank, soaked to the bone, grumbling angirly. "I hope R-Raven is having fun..." he said standing up and running back towards the house.

**House**

Raven sat quietly on the stairs ,trying to meditate. She hadn't told Beast Boy the details about her...what she hoped was a dream. With Havoc, and having to deal with all these old memories, he had enough to deal with. Still, it was nice he didn't even press for details, he just stayed there until she fell asleep. She opened her eys and looked around. "Sure is...quiet with him gone." she said.

"And here I thought you liked quiet." Raven jumped a little when Robin's voice came out of the communicator. She opned it, and he stared at her from the living room of the tower, a brace on his neck.

"Robin, what happened?" she said. He looked down at the brace and sighed.

"I let Havoc get to me. Are you and Beast Boy almost done? Have you even found the sword?" he said. Raven sighed. How like Robin to jump straight to the mission. "Should I take that as a no?"

"Robin, trust me. If you knew what we've had to put up with. The sword is somewhere we can just go pick it up when were ready, okay? Where are the others?"" she asked, not seeing anyone else.

"Havoc again. They left me here with, fast and faster, or whatever they call themselves, my head is still splitting." he said. "Where's Beast Boy?" he said.

"He went to get some food. Both of us ran into that Maverick punk." she said. Robin nodded, telling her to go on. "Both of us were hurt pretty bad, but I was worse off. Beast Boy took us to...some old house so I could rest." she said. She didn't know if Beast Boy wanted the other Titans to know yet, so she wouldn't say.

"Alright, Raven. I gotta do some more research, maybe contact someone I KNOW can figure this out." he said.

"What makes you think they can if you can't?" she said.

"Because he taught me everything I know." Robin said, closing the channel and leaving Raven to think about that.

Raven returned to meditating, but it wasn't five minutes before Beast Boy came walking back into the yard, wet and shivering. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"F-Fine. S-sorry I couldn't get any food for you." he said. Raven smiled. Freezing cold, and he still worries about that?

"Beast Boy, I'm a little more concerned about you catching a cold and losing control of your powers again. Remember that?" she said.

"Yeah..one of the few times I saw you laugh back then." he said, grabbing a few berries off the top of the pile and stuffing them in his mouth, chewing noisly.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." she said, teleporting away. Beast Boy sat there, rubbing his arms, trying to warm them up a little.

"Tearing my shirt? NOT my best idea." he said. Raven reappeared with the blanket from the bed she had slept in. "Naw, you keep that." he said. Raven frowned and tossed it over him with her powers.

"Not giving you a choice." she said sitting back down next to him. Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. "Thank you Beast Boy." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For staying with me the last night after I had that bad dream. It was...nice of you." she said.

"No prob, Rae. I was happy to help you out. And uh...thank you." he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. She looked at him, confused. "For forgiving me, for how I acted. I didn't want to lose you over something so stupid." he said.

Raven smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm. "No problem, Beast Boy. It was my fault too. And I didn't want to lose you either." the two of them sat in silence after that, until the sun was almost gone. Then, he gave her back the blanket, turned into a wolf and fell asleep on the couch, snoring lightly. Raven laughed to herself. "Good night, Beast Boy." she said.

Inside Nevermoe, Rage and Bravery smiled at how much Raven's thoughts about Beast Boy had changed, ever since Love had spoke to her. Breif as the conversation was, it seemed to have worked. Bravery left Rage to keep Happy busy while she talked to Knowledge, who sat off to the side, thinking. "Please tell me you came up with something." she said.

"No. I can't forsee any other branches the future can off into. And unless the vison presents itself again, we won't see anymore of it." she said. Bravery shook her head.

"Can't we just call Raven in here and see if we can recall it?"

"What good would it do? Besides, you see how nice this place is? The genral mood here is so much better. I think she's starting to accept how she feels about him. Let her enjoy this." Knowledge said. Bravery sighed.

"You know, if that future happens, there is no way Rage will be able to stop herself." she said. Knowledge nodded.

"That's why we can only hope it doesn't and that all of it really was just either a dream, or some kind of message. From who, I can't say."

**Ruins of Temple**

_"A sword of unlimited power Logan. Get it for me."_

Wolverine picked up the sword, feeling the power flow through him. "This is the big deal? Whatever. Now I need to find those two. I wonder...He approached the trail of red, placed his hand in Mavericks blood, which was dried, but he still could get the scent off of it. Then he looked towards the treeline and found the scent was traveling into the forest deeper now. Havoc had told him Beast Boy had tore into Maverick, so...trace the scent, find his targets. He lookd toward the charred skeleton that used to be Maverick, and smiled cruely. "Where you failed...I will succeed." he said, cliping the sword to his belt and running in the direction of the house.

**Thanks you all guys for reading this. If i fail at writing comedy...let me know, cause its never been my thing. So, Wolverine is arriving, Havoc is fighting a powered-up Cyborg, and the Titans East and Starfire whave to stop Blood from freeing...who? Guess you'll need to read to find out. Please review, and I'll ya'll next time.**

**Much love,**

**Doomblade**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone, and welcome back. This is the chapter a lot of you say youve been looking forward to, so lets start it off. Allow me to give a shout out to Emilys06, who along with several others have helped make this story good, because they have helped with the minor details i was always stuck on. Anyway, let's go!**

**Prison**

"Ah...there you are." Blood said, ordering one of his brainwashed guards to open the cell. Plasmus looked up as Blood held his left hand up his simple mind was easily overwhelmed by the hypnosis. "You may be a good asset to our plans in our future, you creature, but its almost no fun to control someone so stupid." he said, shrugging to himself.

"Good, then maybe we should toss you in the cell right next to him." Blood turned around and the Titans had all there weapons pointed at him. He held his hands up in a mocking surrender. Speedy smirked, leveling his arrow at him.

"Come now, Titans. Surely we can work out some type of compromise." he said. Starfire's eyes lit up now.

"There will be no compromise. Come quietly, and we will not have to harm you." she said. Blood smiled and opened the door to Plamus cell. The monster stomped out and roared at the Titans. Aqualad sighed as Blood took off toward the main cell block.

"Great. Like we didn't have enough problems." he grumbled.

"You guys can go on. I owe this overgrown zit pile for what he pulled back at the brotherhood of evils stronghold." Speedy said, taking out his bow. The others nodded at him an pursed Blood.

**Outside**

Cyborg rolled away from one of Havoc's energy blasts and fired another sonic charge at him. Have caught it, but he was knocked off balance so when Cyborg kicked him in the jaw, he was knocked flat on his back. Cyborg aimed his cannon into the villians face.

"I win, Havoc. you move one muscle, and I fire, and I doubt even you could survive a blast from my weapon at point-blank range." he said. Havoc chuckled. "What's so funny now?" Cyborg said.

Havoc's chest plate began to glow bright red, and suddenly, Cyborg felt his systems began to malfunction. His cannon shut and opened without his command, and static issued throughout his robot eye. "Feel's bad, doesn't it?" Havoc said.

"What...did you...do to me?" Cyborg said, gritting his teeth and trying to stand against the force being applied to his body.

"Come now, Cyborg. I believe you are aware with a sonic scrambler device? I had it put into my armor before we undertook this little venture. I knew you might be more of an issue this time around mt friend. Now, be a good boy, and stay here while I take care of your friends." he said walking towards the prison. Cyborg smirked.

"Now, who's the small-minded one?" he said, standing up and firing his weapon into Havoc's back sending the villian reeling, then, Cyborg grabbed him around the ankle and, although it greatly strained him, he smashed Havoc into the hard rock that the cliff had. "Sonic scrambler? You still live in the 19th centruy of tech? I've had anti-scarmbler updates for months." he said.

Havoc frowned and spat the small bit of blood from his tooth being broken by the impact. "Fine. Obviously, your not going to go down without a fight. But tell me, where was this strength and nerve when i crushed your arms during our last encounter?" he said.

"You put my best friend in a neck brace. That's all the nerve I need. And my good friend Bee hooked me up with this new weapon software, so I pack WAY more of a punch." he said, cracking his knuckles. Havoc laughed softly.

"You've got guts. I'll give you that. Let's finish this, shall we?" he taunted.

**Inside main cell block**

"Villians of Jump City, if I may command your attention for just a moment!" Blood said, his voice ringing over the walls of cells. Several of the criminals looked up, bored faces and all.

"Oh, great. The Cyborg wannabe to the rescue. Praise the heavens!" Mumbo said, rolling his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Mumbo. Now, I would believe you all want revenge on the Titans, am I correct?" he said. A few of them perked their ears up, and Blood knew he struck the chord he would need. "Have any of you heard of the villian known as Havoc?" he said.

"Yeah. A few of those brain-dead guards were talking about him at chow time a few days ago. Get to the point." Johnny Rancid said.

"Well, I have pledged my service to Havoc, and already I was freed from my cell from the other prison in this infernal city. Havoc has already injured Robin, and has sent a mind-controlled Wolverine to not only wipe out Beast Boy and Raven, but to retrieve a weapon that will enable him to rule for all time." Blood said. There were a few murmers of agreement, but more of confusion.

"Funny. I couldv'e swore the brotherhood fed us all similar crap a couple years ago. And look what happened. All of us were frozen, and when we were thawed, we were in jail. Why would any of us agree to some random villains scheme?" Adonis said. Blood smiled.

"Because none of you have any choice in the matter." he said, his eyes glowing as he sent his mind power over the whole group of villians. There were some grunts as a few attempted to resist, but in the end, Blood felt his mind link to all of them. Blood nodded at the cheif guard. "Free them. All of them." he said, and the gurad nodded.

"Blood, stop!" Bee said, as the Titans arrived too late. Blood's smile grew when he heard the hiss of the cell doors being opened.

"Oh...that is SO not good. Either of you got any ideas?" he said. Starfire's eyes glowed with anger.

"Yes. We fight. For that is what the Teen Titans do!" she said. Bee nodded and fired her two stinger guns at Mad Mod, slamming the demented Britih teacher into a wall. Overload and Cinderblock tried net. She ducked under Overloads electric whips, and flew over Cinderblock, ketting Overload take out Cinderblock for her.

"Thanks for the help, you overrown spark pulg!" she said, blasting Overload out of her way. She heard Stafire scream as Psimon hit her with a wave of his power. Aqualad was barely holding his own against Rancid and Adonis, who were aided by Killer Moth. "This is not going so well." she said as Mammoth tried to crash down on her.

"Time to crush the little Bee beneath my foot." he growled. Bee smiled confidently

"You know, Mammoth, out of all these years I've known you, thats the first smart-sounding sentence you've said, well, ever." she said. Mammoth charged at her, roaring in anger.

**Solitary Confinement**

Blood walked along the corridor, bathed in dim, yellow lights above him. Beside him walkedthe head guard. "Tell me, why did Havoc order me to get this prisoner specifically? What's his story?" he asked.

"Not sure myself, sir. All I know for sure is, when he was first moved here, he killed half our guard. He's in special shackled that keep his...dark side repressed." he said. Blood thought it over carefully. They arrived at a iron door, lacking bars , protected by a security keypad. The guard unlocked it, and Blood caught a good glimpse of him. Sitting in the dark, a UV light kept him on his knees.

The prisoner sniffed the air, his mouth watered as he licked his razor sharp fangs in anticipation. "Fresh meat...it's been so long. Should I assume I'm a free man...well, monster now?" he said. Blodd felt some chills run up his spine.

"My mast wishes to recruit you for our goals. But...understandably, we require a demonstration of your power. Firstly, tell me why your being held down a UV light?" he asked.

"Because...in the darkness, my power is at its peak. I can bend the very darkness to my will. Long before the Titans built their little tower, the Doom Patrol defeated me. I've been here since." he said bitterly.

"Hm. I assume you want your revenge on them, correct?" Blood said. The man nodded.

"More than life itself. If you can guarantee me their blood, I will give mine to your cause. I swear it." he said, and Blood could literally feel the bloodlust coming off of him. "If you require a demonstration, I could do so." he said, idicating the guard, who still stood there, his controlled mind not registering what was happening. Blood used his mind power to shut off the UV light and to break the shackles.

"Prove it to me. Otherwise, you will be controlled like all those villians out there. By the way, what may I call you?" Blood said.

The man smirked as his eyes glowed dark purple. the shadows around the door coming from the hall lights twisted and wrapped around the guard squeezing the life out of him. BLood watched was the darkness wrapped completely around him and then, three tendrils shot into the mans chest, and Blood felt his mind link sever as the man died instantly. The shadows completely covered the corspe, and it was no more. Then, the chunk of shadow was absorbed into the mans body. "Call me...ShadowStalker" he said, teleporting away.

"Maybe I can help him." Blood said, using his mind, he burned out the electrical circut in the main cell block.

**Main cell block**

Aqualad finished piling up what was left of the unconcious villians as Starfire held Bee up. "I never want to fight this many of them again. Good thing they didn't break out, or the whole city would have been in trouble." he said.

"Its in danger every second Havoc is on the loose. Let's see if we can go help Cyborg with-" Bee's last words were halted when the lights went out. Starfire held up a starbolt so they could see. Aqualad looked around nervously.

"Something...doesn't feel right around here." he said. He saw a pair of purple eyes and gasped. "Run!" he said, and Starfire and Bee followed him. The hallway was still lit and they bumped into Speedy. Aqualad slammed the door shut.

"Hey, where do you want mr sleeps a lot?" he said, indicating the now-sleeping human body of Plasmus.

"We don't have time. We need to get the hell out of here!" Aqaulad said, the door began to bend while he kept his shoulder against it. Speedy couldn't ask why, because several tendrils of darkness burst from the door and wrapped around Aqualad. Starfire and Speedy grabbed his arms, but they found their grip was useless. Aqualad was dragged into the darkness, and a moment later, his scream ripped through the silence. A small pool of blood flowed from the room, and they heard a growl.

"Aqualad!" Bee cried trying to run in after him. Speedy stopped her. "Let me go, he needs our help!" she shook his head

"He's gone Bee. We need to get out of here." he said as they ran through the corridors and burst back out into the open air. They looked around for signs of life. They heard a faint scraping and when they looked in the direction of it, they saw Cyborg limping towards them, half of his chest armor was gone, exposing the circuts, and his sonic cannon was bent in.

"Cyborg, what happened here man?" Speedy said, supporting his friend. Cyborg shook his head.

"I don't...know. Me and Havoc were going back and forth, then all of a sudden, i felt this weird pressure all around me, and the metal of my body was stuck in place, my cannon bent in, everything. Someone overloaded my brain with magnetic pulses." he said, checking his system analyzer. Wheres Aqualad?" Cyborg said. No one answered him, which told him all he needed to know.

**Logan House**

Beast Boy sat up when he heard something off in the distance-footsteps, running through the thick brush of the forest floor. He stood up and walked around, trying to figure out the exact direction it came from. He opened the front door and turned into a panther. Using his night vision, he searched for any movement. Nothing. "Maybe I was just being paranoid." he said as he turned away, he heard a branch snap as someone jumped down from it. Wolverine grabbed him and threw him through the window, the glass caught his arms and back.

"Look out for that first step. It's a real mess." Wolverine said as he stepped inside through the shattered window.

"Hey, hold up. I know that symbol. Mento told me all about you guys when I was younger: the X men right. Wolverine smiled evily.

"Well, Im honored that my former teams name carries such weight around the globe. Still, I say working for Havoc has it's benefits." he said. Beast Boy felt his heart rate go through the roof as he heard that name.

"Havoc? Are you serious? What is he blackmailing you with? Your family? Your team, or-" Beast Boy noticed Wolverines eyes were blood red. He was no expert, but that probably wasn't normal. "I see. You being forced too." he said.

"Beast Boy, what happend down here?" Beast Boy turned toward the staircase and saw Raven watching the whole scene. She saw the blood running down Beast Boy's arm. "Your hurt..." she said, feeling worry creep in,

"We've got bigger problems, Rae. This guy must have been sent to take us out. Look at what he has clipped to his belt." he said. Raven saw it-he had retrieved the sword from the temple.

"Who are you?" Ravne asked. Wolverine smirked, and unsheathed his claws.

"This answer you question?" he said, charging at Raven before she could react. In the next moment, Beast Boy, one arm morphed, struck Wolverine in the side of his face so hard, he sailed through the door and into the front yard.

"Beast Boy..." she said, shocked at not only his speed, but the power in his strike. Looking at his arm, she saw how. His right arm was morphed into the arm of the beast. She knew that claw anywhere. "How are you doing this?" she said. Beast Boy smiled, and helped her up, her having stumbled back when Wolverine had attacked.

"I hope you didn't think 'training' was a joke. I've done it Raven. I've finally learned how to control the beast, and I can transform parts of my body into him. Now, maybe I can really be of some use." he said.

Raven smiled at him, but it dropped when she saw Wolverine getting to his feet outside. Beast Boy turned and began to walk out. "Beast Boy, what are you thinking?" she said.

"Stay here, Rae. I'll take care of this guy." he said. Raven shook her head.

"You think that's going to work this time? You know better than to expect me to do that. Besides, your already hurt. Let me patch you up at least." she said, placing her hands on his shoulders and closing the wounds from the glass.

"Thanks, Rae. But...please, for me, stay here. I may have control of it now, but the beast is still primal. Sometimes, during training, I went on a rampage and had to injure myself to snap myself back into reality. How do you think I got these?" he said, pointing to the scars Raven had noticed the night before. "I'll deal with this." he said, going outside, giving her no more time to argue.

Wolverine had four long lines running over the left side of his face, one eye closed, blood dripped from the wounds. "You got me pretty good. If my regenerative power doesn't kick in soon, I might lose sight in this eye. Still, kid. Your going to die here." he said, drawing his claws again. "You hit me this hard to protect her? I find that interesting." he said. Beast Boy growled.

"You won't touch her while I'm still breathing." he said.

"Well, that's what I'm here to fix." Wolverine said. Taking his stance to fight. Beast Boy closed his eyes and focused on the beast. A slightly harder task than the other animals, but when he felt it click, he opened his eyes and stared coldly at him

"Bring it on." he said, transforming into the beast. Raven felt a bit of fear, which always happened when she saw him like this, but she heard Knowledge inside Nevermore tell her not to worry. This was confirmed when Beast Boy turned to her and nodded.

"This might be more fun than I thought." Wolverine said and the two of them ran at each other, their claws clashing back and forth, similar to what a sword fight might look like.

**Nevermore**

Bravery, Knowledge, Rage and Fear all crowded around the view window, Happy and Love refused to watch it. "This is it." Rage said watching intently as the back and forth went on.

"Yes. Let's hope we were mistaken." Knowledge said.

**Real world**

Beast Boy sweeped Wolverines leg and grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the concrete pillar that supported the gate. Wolverine stood up and flipped Beast Boy onto his back, then went to stab, but Beast Boy caught his writs and twisted them behind his back, making Wolverine grunt in pain. Beast Boy kept the strain on, but Wolverine chuckled.

"Won't be that easy kid." he said, jumping upm breaking Beast Boys grip, he wrapped both hands around his neck and tried to cut off his air. For a moment, he looked like he succeded. Beast Boy went slightly limper. However, this time Wolverine messed up. Beast Boy roared in anger, frustration, Raven couldn't tell. He threw Wolverine further into the trees. Raven lost sight of them.

"No, come on. I need to able to see this." she said. She didn't see them for what seemed like the longest time. Then, there came a loud, pain-filled roar that turned into Beast Boy's sceam as it went on. Raven felt her heart sink. "Please, no. No, no no!" she kept repeating as she ran into the forest. She came into a clearing and saw Beast Boy clutching his ribs, which were split open and bleeding severely.

"Raven..I told you..to stay away.." he said when she approached him, her healing power already active.

"And I told you I don't follow orders well." she said. She hadn't gotten halfway down when Wolverine came stumbling out, his shirt gone, dozens of claw marks lining his chest and arms.

"Thought you got rid of me?" he said, his limp form seemed hardly able to support the weight it took to carry his metallic skeleton.

"No...but I hoped." Beast Boy said, standing. Raven grabbed his arm when she saw his ribcage was still bleeding. The wound went all the way to the bone. Possibly further. "Rae...let me go." he whispered. She shook her head.

"Beast Boy let me help. You can't do this alone, okay? Your too hurt." she said. Beast Boy shook off her arm and managed a weak smile, but she sensed how much pain he had to work through to make it.

"Long as your okay, Im never alone. Got that? You stay safe, and I'll win." he walked toward Wolverine, but fell to one knee, coughing, until a splatter of red left his mouth, painting the ground directly under him with his own blood. Raven felt a spike of fear, greater than anyo she had since this mission even started.

"Beast Boy!" Raven cried.

Beast Boy stood, wiped his mouth and transformed back into the beast. Wolverine, his vison becoming hazy from his own blood loss drew his claws one more time, both of them looked like they could keel over at any moment.

"Let's finish this." he said.

"Please Beast Boy...just be stay alive. Please." she said, feeling the backs of her eyes trying to tear up. Beast Boy let out a deep laugh-sounding noise and nodded at her. His way, in this form, of saying "you worry too much." She closed her eyes and silently prayed to herself. _"Please Dont' let that dream come true. I Love you Beast Boy. I can't lose you." _she thought as Wolveirne and Beast Boy tackled one another, and the fight began to reach its final stage.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter, you'll get to meet a new OC character courtesy of Leaf Ranger. However, I want to know ya'lls thoughts on this chapter. What do you think of ShadowStalker? And how about the fight so far? Lemme know. As per usual, please review guys, and i will see you next time**

**Much love, **

**Doomblade**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here we are again. I'm happy that im swiftly approaching 50 reveiws on this story. Wow. I had absolutely NO idea it would get to this point, but thanks to all the reviews guys. Means more than you could know.**

**Titans Tower**

"I knew I should have headed down there to help you. Neck brace or not!" Robin said, pacing in frustration as Starfire and Speedy helped Cyborg and Bee in the infimary. Cyborg looked at his friend seriously.

"Robin, you probably wouldn't have changed anything, okay? Even if you weren't injured, Havoc had me on the ropes right toward the end, wether I want to admit it or not. My power cell didn't respond well to the amplifier." Cyborg said checking his status. Speedy finished welding the new armor plate and gave Cyborg a thumbs up.

"You should be good now, Cy. Now, Im going to check on the mainframe. See if that program is gone." he said, nodding to Robin as he left. Robin gave Cyborg a little half-smile.

"Speedy is really coming into his own since you helped him learn how to work computers, Cyborg." he said. Cyborg laughed.

"Wasn't all me. Speedy is like you-guy is hard headed as can be, but once you get him to start paying attention and not let his temper rule his decisions, he can be one of the best." he said. He looked over toward Bee, Starfire just finished taping up her bad leg. "How is she Starfire?" he asked.

"She appears to be okay. So long as she does not strain herself too far and re-open her wound, she will recover just fine." she said. Cyborg sighed in relief. "Last thing we need are more injuries. Robin won't be back at full strength for a bit, Aqualad is gone, BB and Raven aren't here. If Havoc decides to attack the tower, we might not survive at all." he said.

"Don't worry, Cyborg. Should Havoc try to attack, we will be ready." Starfire said. Robin shook his head.

"No Star...I don't think we can. Not without help." he said, leaving them and walking towards the communication room. Speedy had just stood up from the main computer. "Is the mainfame done?" he asked. Speedy smiled proudly.

"Yep. I thought it might take longer, but you should be able to contact some people now." he said Robin nodded.

"Thanks. You ever figure out who even put that in there to start with?" he said. Speedy shook his head and left, leaving Robin to wonder how someone could have placed a jammer program into the Titan mainframe without him even noticing. "Were going to need some more help now that Havoc has let all those villians out, on top of whatever got Aqaulad." he said. Opening a red-marked file and typed in his passcode. He recorded a simple message. "All Titans that are able, report to Jump City as soon as possible."

**Inside Havoc's stronghold**

Havoc smiled as he gazed over the crowd of villians that bowed in front of him. He was almost ready now, but his plans wouldn't quite be done until Wolverine retrieved the sword. His youth would need to be restored if he was to lead this new force into the future. "Soon, not only Jump City, but the world will learn to fearHavoc." he laughed.

"I hate to be a damper on the festivities, my lord, but ShadowStalker is growing restless. Will you please come reassure him?" Professer Chang said. Havoc rolled his eyes and followed the scientist, leaving Blood to speak with his brainwashed army.

Havoc's eyes had to adjust to darkness level of the room, given the fact a purple darklight was the only thing that even remotely kept it from being utter black. "What is it, ShadowStalker?" Havoc said.

ShadowStalker stepped into the light and instantly felt uncomfortable. This blacklight was desgined to simply allow Havoc to see him. At least it didn't burn like the sun or any UV light did. His long, mangy black hair hung down over his dark red eyes with black where the whites of a human eye would be. He was truly a monsterous sight, especially with his rows of needle-long teeth. "Im hungry."

"Allow one of our servants to go get you something to eat then, ShadowStalker. There are plenty of food places we could rob and-" Chang couldn't talk any more when a branch of shadows grabbed him around his throat.

"Not that kind of hunger...it's been so long since I've been free to feed. That guard and aquatic Titan weren't enough. I demand more substance if I am to aid you. Otherwise, I will feed on your friend. And then I will feed on you." he warned. Havoc nodded.

"I understand. It will be done. Chang, send out Overload to get a few people. Anyone specific, Shadow Stalker?" he said.

ShadowStalker growled in frustration, the hunger eating him alive. "NO! Just get me someone!" he yelled retreating back into the darkness.

"Hurry up with his armor. We need a backup plan In case he lose's control." Havoc said to Blood, who nodded. "We must instill him with the knowledge that we are in command here." he said.

From the corner of the darkened room, ShadowStalker laughed with malice intent. "You think so, Havoc...keep telling yourself that until I am back at full power." he said, clenching his claw, which still smelled of Aqualads blood.

**Forest outside Logan house**

Wolverine dug his claws into the ground stopping himself from skidding too far after Beast Boy kicked him in the gut. He went to stand up, but his knee gave out right away. Beast Boy took this oppurtunity to turn back to normal and catch his breath. Wolverine narrowed his eyes at him. "Your tougher than your look. This is the hardest fight I've had in a while" he said, his body ached all over.

Beast Boy felt like he was about to die. He could hear his own hearbeat, and it sounded...off. His rib wound was still bleeding quite badly, to the point where his vison was swimming before him_ "Have to...hang on. If I go down.." _he placed both his hands on the sides of his head and managed to clear it. "Well...my team always said I was stubborn." he said. Wolverine stood up, so Beast Boy got ready.

Raven watched, trying to ignore her powers tuning her into how Beast Boy was feeling. The pain was almost enough to make her collapse, and she only got a little bit of it. "How is he even standing up?" she said.

_"This is taking too long. This kid isn't going to go down if I just keep beating him up. So..."_ Wolverine's thoughts made him glance at the device Chang had built to contain Beast Boy's powers. He had to use it. They'd been fighting for almost an hour now, and he was no closer to beating him now than when they started. "Why are you still fighting?" he said, arming his claws again.

Beast Boy, blood dripping from his chaest, face, and even out of his mouth, glanced over at Raven and managed a weak grin. "Because...I have someone to fight for. Your just a weakling." he said. Wolverine growled through his teeth.

"Weakling? Have you taken a good look in the mirror lately? Could a weakling have done to you what I've done while your barely keeping up in your strongest form?" he said.

"Would a weakling let himself be mind-controlled? Yeah...you ask me, that's the definition of weakness. Your nothing but Havoc's lackey. Nothing more!" he yelled. Wolverine charged at him then. Beast Boy turned into the beast and swung, but Wolverine ducked under it.

"Your reaction time is way slower now. Your getting tired, and weak."Wolverine said, kicking Beast Boy in the back and holding him down. Beast Boy thrashed around, but Wolverine held tight and placed the device on his back. It instantly locked into place, and the electric current shot through Beast Boy and he transformed back to normal.

"What did you...do?" Beast Boy said. Everytime he tried to transform, he couldn't his muscles refuesd to change shape.

"I made it to where you won't be turning into that patheic beast for a while, or any one of your animals for that manner." he said, picking Beast Boy up and puching him, then throwing him into the dirt. Beast Boy tried to stand but Wolverine held him in place with his boot to the back of his head, then began to stomp on him everywhere his foot would reach.

"Beast Boy..." Raven said, she looked at Beast Boy and felt scared, but when she took one look at the sick smile on Wolverines face, she felt nothing but pure anger.

_"This guy is dead!" _she felt Rage scream in her mind, and she didn't try to repress it.

"And now Beast Boy..to reward you for being such a good enemy, I'll make this quick." Wolverine said, oblivious to what was going on near him. He raised his claws high, intending to aim for the neck. Beast Boy couldn't move-his whole body was numb. He swung down, but felt two vines from a nearby tree wrap around him. He went to break them, but the black energy wrapped around them held them.

"What's the matter? Don't like feeling helpless?" Raven said, and Wolverine felt fear creep into him when he saw Raven's two normal eyes were replaced by four dark red ones. "Let's see how much you like this!" she yelled, throwing him into the ground again and again until she saw he had stopped moving. Then, she threw his body into the trees as hard as she could. She heard him crashing through branches again and again, the sound rippling through the woods.

**Near the edge of the forest.**

Eletal stopped walking when he heard the crashing sound. "What in the world? That guy at the hotel told me all the operations in this place were gone." he said. He put his ear to the ground and, using his powers, followed the sound from where it stopped to where it began. "I guess this warrents checking out. Someone might need help." he said. With his black cloak billowing behind him he ran in their direction.

**Back at the clearing**

Raven landed beside Beast Boy and turned him over, and shook her head at the number of injuries he had. That wound on his ribs HAD to be sealed or he would be in serious danger.

"Raven did you..." he tried to talk, but she put her finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Don't talk, okay? I need you to save your strength." she said, using her power on his rib wound, which was the most serious of all his other injuries. "It's pretty bad, but I think you'll be okay if I can just close this up" she said. Beast Boy felt the blood slowing down within his ribs, telling him the opening was being sealed, and with it, some of his strength came back.

"I..I couldn't transform. It was like whatever this thing on my back is, it locked me in this human shape." he said. Raven shushed him again, but this time he wouldn't listen. "Im sorry I couldn't beat him Rae. You had to save my neck again." he chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous. You were amazing Beast Boy. I've never seen you fight so hard." she smiled softly at him. "You more than proved yourself." she said. She thought about what she had hoped for right before the fight really began, and what she finally admitted to herself.

_"Tell him, Rae!" _Happy said. Raven's eyes widened

_"What, are you insane? "_

_"No! Do you think we didn't hear you say it? You love him, and you know it, so tell him!_

_"What if he doesn't feel the same way though?"_

_"He does! You'll never know if you don't tell him!"_

Raven decided she was right. "Hey...Beast Boy?" she said. Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked at her, smiling at her.

"Yeah, what is it, Rae?"" he said. Raven found herself struggling to say it. Why was that? Why could she say things to herself, but give her this situation, she couldn't say it.

"Rae, are you okay?" he said, his smile dropped when he thought something was wrong.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted..to..tell you that I..um." she closed her eyes out of frustration.

_"Spit it out, or I'll do it for you!" _Happy said.

_"Okay, Okay!" _she said back to her. "Beast Boy, I-" Beast Boy suddenly pushed her out of the way as Wolverine came crashing down from the tree directly above them, his eyes crazed, his face smashed open in several places.

"I've had it with you and your powers!" Wolverine said, pulling the weapon designed for Raven and shooting it at her. The beam that came out was bright blue, and when it hit her, Raven felt like she was drowning for a moment, her breath was stuck in her chest, then she felt herself trying to faint. Beast Boy held her up, however.

"Rae, are you okay?" he asked, his voice hushed and worried.

"Im fine...but for some reason, I can't hear anything from inside Nevermore. Something happned." she said. Raven tried to lift the collapsed branch, but it didn't respond. Instead, she felt a shock run up her arm. "My powers. Beast Boy, he did something to my powers!" she realized in shock. Wolverine laughed.

"Don't worry. That's just temporary. But death is VERY permanent!" he yelled, running towards her. "Stop me now that your both powerless!" he said. Beast Boy shoved Raven to the side just as Wolverine cut upwards. He felt the metal glide over his chest, drawing three deep marks along his body. Wolverine stood over him

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were a good guy!" Beast Boy cried. Wolverine smirked and picked him up by the head, unsheathing his claws again, picking him up by his head.

"Not anymore kid. Beg for your life and I may let you go." he said. Beast Boy chuckled as the blood dripped from his mouth.

"Not gonna happen dude...I'd sooner die." he whispered.

"Have it your way." he said, raising the claws high. Raven felt like her heart was going to jump out when she realized it.

"No..please no.." she said, she tried again to stop him, but again, her powers wouldn't work, they just shocked her again. Wolverine buried them into Beast Boy's stomach and watched with delight as he tried to weakly reach before him, then went. limp.

"It's finally done." Wolverine said, tossing Beast Boy to the ground below him. Beast Boy's eyes were wide open, staring blankly ahead, glazed over and cloudy.

"BEAST BOY!"

**Alright there we go. Eletal belongs to Leaf Ranger, so he is awesome for letting me use him. You guys'll see more of him next chapter, and let me tell you-it is amazing what he can do. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thanks everyone.**

**Much love,**

**Doomblade**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...we have reached 52 reviews. That is un-freaking believeable. The only story I've had that got over 10 was my resident evil series, which i unfortunately had to cancel. But anyway. You guys rock, and thats the end of that. Let's start this off. (A/N-Raven is going to be doing a little hand to hand combat in this one. I felt weird writing it, so it may come across as stupid to some of you.)**

**Titans Tower **

"Yo, Robin! You may want to come check out this report from the police." Cyborg said, motioning for him to come over to the main computer. Robin sat down and Cyborg pressed 'play' on the video file

_"As of an hour ago, we have recieved 5 missing persons reports, nearly back to back. We don't have many details, but they all have one common factor:The families of the missing claim the power to their homes and security systems went out shortly before someone, or something broke in and grabbed them. Investigation is on going, but we have no leads so far. It happened too quickly for anyone to get us a solid description. Now, if you can excuse me.." _The officer went back into the station.

"Power went out? Has to be Overload, right?" Speedy said. Cyborg shook his head, waving his hand as if to dimiss his idea.

"Nah, man. Could be Doctor Light. Trying to get something out of us maybe. Overload wouldn't have the brains to kidnap people. Plus, it's not his M.O. really." he said. Robin had not spoken since the Cyborg had called him over. Cyborg tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Robin, are you okay man?" he said.

"Something isn't right here. Doctor Light is one of the villians that is still locked up. I think it IS Overload, but Cyborg's right too. Overload wouldn't be smart enough to want to kidnap people on his own. I think Havoc had Brother Blood kidnap them through Overload. I guess the only thing we need to figure out is why." he said.

"Hey, Robin, we got visitors." Bee said from behind them. The three of them turned and smiled.

"What? My brother and I don't even get a welcome?" Lightning said as Robin shook hands with him. "We came as soon as we recieved your message Robin. We are ready to help." he said.

"Lightning, it's good to see you and Thunder again. What ya'll been up to?" Cyborg said. Thunder shrugged.

"We have mostly been travelling around, taking what work we could find. Things were kind of slow when you called. May I ask whats going on? When my brother and I saw you used the red alert signal, we became concerned." he said. Robin nodded.

"We'll give you a full breif whenever everyone else get's here. For now, grab one of the spare rooms. It'll probably be a while before were completely ready." he said. The brothers bowed and followed Cyborg so he could show them where exactly it was.

"Good. Were finally starting to get some help." Robin said.

**Inside Nevermore**

"Come on! We need to get through whatever this barrier is!" Bravery yelled at her fellow emotions. None of them knew what happened exactly, all they knew was their connection with Raven had been blocked. They couldn't contact her, and they couldn't get any energy to use her abilities through to her. Now, they were trying to use their combined power to break through it.

Knowledge looked up from the strain they were all suffering. "Might be easier...if Rage would help us." she said. The red-cloaked emotion had retreated away after Wolverine had attacked the last time. Maybe upset her effort had not ended the fight.

"We need to keep trying! You see how much blacker this place has become? Somethings happened to Beast Boy." Fear said.

"Don't worry, Fear. Were going to keep trying, okay?" Happy said, sweat dripping off her forehead.

**Forest**

Raven didn't know how long she sat there staring at Beast Boy. Time had seemed to have stopped for her. She was dragged out of her stupor by Wolverine grabbing her around the back of her neck. "Sorry about your little friend Raven. But...I hope you didn't forget YOUR on my list too." he said, shoving her into the ground. "I'll make it quick. I am a gentleman after all." he said, rasing his claws above her.

"It won't be that easy!" she said, kicking him in the side of his face, stumbling him backward. Raven wasn't exactly helpless without her powers. Robin trained everyone to fight hand to hand as part of their training day to day. Still, even as tired as Wolverine was, she knew she probably couldn't last in a long, dragged out fight. If she had a chance, she had to make this quick.

"Got a little fight left in you eh? Well, Im impressed that you'd still want to. Oh well." he said. He took a deep breath and felt some of his older marks begin to scab over. "My regenration is finally kicking in. I already feel a lot better." he smirked, charging at Raven. he swung, but Raven ducked under him, and punched him again, then spun in the air and kicked him in the neck.

"I may not have my powers, but that doesn't mean Im not going to fight you for what you did to Beast Boy." she said. "Your swinging around like a wild animal. As long as I can outthink you, and dodge you, you won't win." she said.

"Where was all this confidence when I was stabbing him?" he said. Raven wished more than ever at that moment, she could call on Rage. But complaining about it wouldn't solve anything. Wolverine closed his eyes.

_"I need a new plan. She's right about one thing-im fighting with the wrong style. Im not fighting some wild animal anymore. Som what's the best plan I can-"_he never finished that thought, because, again, Raven didn't give him a chance to think. She went to kick him again. This time, he caught it. But, using her arm to prop herself up she kicked him in the side of his hand, grabbed him by his shoulder and sweeped his leg, twisting his arms back. That was a mistake on her part. Wolverine was stronger than her physically. He grabbed her by the hood of her cloak and flipped her over his head, smashing her into the ground again. Harder than last time.

"You lose, Raven. I told you you couldn't beat me." he said, letting her go. Raven smirked, throwing him off for a minute.

"And I told you, I can out think you." she said, rasing both her feet up, she kicked him in the chest as hard as her body would allow. He was off balance, giving her a few seconds to rest. Her injury had begun to act up. If this kept going, she could re-open it, and with her healing power cut off, she couldn't afford it.

Wolverine had to punch the ground out of anger. He was on the defensive against a powerless teen? Really? That just didn't sit well with him. Havoc's mocking voice kept ringing in his ears.

_"These measures are only in case of emergency, Logan. Do not hesitate to use them if you find yourself in a rough spot."_

Wolverine cast a side-long glance at the sword clipped to his belt. He didn't love the idea of this, but he had a mission to complete. Raven, having caught her breath. came running at him. Quickly, he grasped the hilt, feeling the rush of the power, he swung it, and a burst of wind hit Raven, sending her to the ground. Wolverine smiled evily. He hit the ground, and it rumbled from under Raven and threw her in the air. Wolverine hopped up and grabbed her by the neck and using his weight, hit the ground with her.

"Argh!" Raven cried as she felt herself sink slightly into the ground. Wolverine couldn't believe how fast using this turned the fight around. Raven tried to stand up, but Wolverine kept his foot on her torso, holding her in place. Wolverine stared at his claws.

"I wonder if I could..." he unsheathed one claw set and held the sword in the other. Using this, he watched, to his amazement, and Raven's horror, the claws became covered with fire. "Oh...this is beautiful. Any last words, Raven?" he said.

"I suppose 'go to hell' would be an option." she said, looking up at him, completely unable to move. Wolverine simply chuckled.

"I guess I'll see you there then. So long." he said. He lifted his flame-covered claws over her, aiming directly for the chest. "It's over!" he was completely thrown off his feet by the rock below him lifting clean up, and throwing him. He caught himself, and looked all around. "What in the world?" he was caught off guard yet again when a jet of water pushed him into the tree behind him.

"Next time, I'll use fire." someone said. Raven and Wolverine looked all around, but saw no one. "Ugh. tree branch, directly in front of you block head." they saw him then. His eyes were hidden by the black cloak he wore, but the lower half was covered by a face mask. "You've done a lot of talking. I wonder if your ready to take on the real thing." he said.

"Kid, you just look like another bug I'm going to have to squash. Wolverine growled.

"Tch. Arrogant much? The fight hasn't even started yet, and your assuming you've won." he said. Wolverine laughed.

"That green freak and..whatever SHE is couldn't beat me. Now, you, a scrawny little nothing are going to just waltz in here and beat me? I've barely gotten warmed up. And I did all this with my own power too!" he said.

"Yeah. Using an ancient weapon that I would guarantee you never heard of until the last couple of days is really 'your own power' right? From what I saw, the lady had you on the ropes, and you panicked. Sorry I didn't step in sooner miss...?" he said, looking at her.

"Raven. Be careful, whoever you are. This guy's not playing around. He would've killed me just then, if you hadn't done that." she said. She didn't know who this guy was or where he came from. But he was helping her. That's all that mattered.

"Heh. No worries, Raven. This guy is the peak of being pathetic. Use's underhanded means to gain advantages, then claims he's better. He must lead a pretty sad exsistence." he said, uncovering his head. He had brown, shaggy hair with blue eyes. "Let's see you take me down now that I know what you'll do to win." he said, crossing his arms. Raven noticed he wore a long-sleeved shirt with leather bracers, mounted with several gems, and black, fingerless gloves. He had a sword of his own tied to his black cargo pants. She stood up.

"Let me help, okay?" she said. He shook his head. "How can you tell me no? You won't even tell me your name, she said.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Eletal. And I don't need to be worrying about you while I'm fighting this guy. Take care of your friend. I've got this." he smiled confidently. Raven nodded and limped over toward Beast Boy's direction, but stopped and turned one more time. "What is it?" Eletal asked.

"Watch out. He may be pathetic to you, even me, but his comabt is-" Wolverine snapped and punched Raven in the jaw, making her slide on the ground, all the way over to Beast Boy.

"ENOUGH! If I'm patetic, what does that make your little boyfriend over there!" he yelled. Eletal narrowed hi eyes at Wolverine. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he growled.

"You defeated him. That's all you did. I don't know how exactly, but I'm sure it was through some dirty method. He's not pathetic, he just needs more experience" he said. "The only pathetic one here, like I said, is you, beating up the helpless, stealing things for some madman, believing your superior for beating up a couple of teenagers. Your nothing but a bully with a cavemans brain."

"That tears it!" Wolverine waved the sword again and sent a wave of fire at Eletal, who sighed and held up one hand as the flames covered the tree branch he stood on. "Dead. Now, Raven...maybe I should just end you here...he said rasing it again. He was suddenly blasted away by a violent surge of wind from behind. Eletal stood there, completely unharmed. The area where he had stood was totally unharmed.

"How did you survive that?" Wolverine screamed at him, his temper begining to really be a hinderance, but he couldn't stop it.

Eletal just smirked. "You might actually want to know who you're fighting before you try too. Let me tell you again. i am Eletal, wandering swordsman and hero. And as for why I'm alive, perhaps this can answer your question." he said, as flames erupted from his hands and he launched two fire streams at Wolverine. Wolverine dodged them, but his left arm was still singed, turning the skin red.

"So...you have a few tricks. I'm still going to knock you down, then cut your throat out." Wolverine growled

"You can try..." Eletal said, drawing his sword as well.

**Thats it for today, everyone. Let's see Wolverine get his way out of this, huh? Please Review guys, I know this was a bit shorter than the last one, but I've been up since 4 am, so I hope you'll bear with me on that. Thanks everyone, and I will see you tommorow**

**Much Love,**

**Doomblade**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well...this chap took WAY long. After working at a comic book shop for 7 hours that SELLS titan comics you would think i would'nt have wrtiers block, but i think it makes it worse. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Nevermore**

Bravery had to swap out with Knowledge as the massive amount of power they were using could not be maintained unless someone tried to break out while the other person rested. Knowledge watched as her fellow emotions worked as hard as they could, sitting down next to Rage. She knew they were making progress, but it was going way too slow. "Rage, we need your help." she said.

"Not going to happen. The last time I tried to help, I ended up distarcting Beast Boy from Wolverine. You guy's take care of this yourself." she said turning away from her. Knowledge sighed.

"Your one of Raven's most powerful emotions, if not THE most powerful. Your power could be the final push we need." she said. Rage gave her a cold stare before standing up and begining to walk away. "Rage, get back here and help us!" Knowledge said. Rage spun around her eyes narrowed.

"Give me one good reason! ONE!" she yelled. Knowledge looked down at the ground before meeting her eyes.

"Because Beast Boy could die if you don't." she said simply.

**Real world**

Raven wrapped her arm around the back of Beast Boy's head and placed his head on her lap. His eyes were still wide open, starting blankly up at her. Raven was almost glad she couldn't hear what her emotions were saying right now, because there would be way too many voices, and it wouldn't help her right now. "Beast Boy? Come on Beast Boy, say something." she said. No response "Come on, Beast Boy, make a joke, tease me, do anything." she said, this time shaking him lightly. She felt her hope sink when he remained quiet.

Wolverine watched all this out of the corner of the eye, and smirked. "Wasting you time girl." he said. He looked back at Eletal when he went to move. "Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you. Should we just get this started?" he said. Eletal raised his blade.

"Fine with me. I'm getting sick of your trash talking anyway." he said. Their was a breif moment of tension then they ran at eeach other. Their blades clashed as one tried to overcome the other. Wolverine was stunned to see he was losing ground because it seemed like his sword was putting off some kind of field that was pushing him back. He jumped away from Eletal.

"Useless pile of..." he growled. Eletal shook his head. "What? This stupid sword isn't working properly." he said.

"Trust me. It's not the sword, it's the man, or in your case, lack thereof, that wields it. I'm going out on a limb here, but I would assume that you hardly, if ever, have used a sword. That particular sword wasn't made for traditional combat." he said.

"How do you know about that?" Wolverine barked at him, gripping the sword handle. He charged at Eletal and swung, but missed wildly as he ducked it and kicked him in the back. Wolverine stumbled, but didn't fall because he was able to catch himself.

"You swing too wildly, with or without a blade. Really, this isn't going to be any fun if your just going to swing it like an ape might instead of any logical warrior." Wolverine was biting his teeth together so tightly he thought they might shatter. "Well, don't blow a gasket. If you can't handle the truth, that's on you."

"Fine. Let's mix it up just a little bit." Wolverine said, Using the swords power, he took a dozen or so rocks, and aimed them directly at Eletal who rolled his eyes. Wolverine fired them, but Eletal countered by holding his hand up again, and they dropped.

"Did the fact I can use element power slip your mind? Why do you think I came here to study the sword?" he said. Wolverine was begining to see red he was so angry. Bad enough he was being forced to use this weapon, now it wasn't even letting him win? He looked back over at Raven and Beast Boy and another smirl graced his face one more time. Eletal took notice. "What are you doing?"

"Your stornger than me right now. That much is obvious. Im too tired, and far too wounded, regenration powers or not. But I have one advantage. All you hero types have the same weakness." he said, aiming the sword at Raven and Beast Boy, flames gatheres on the tip. "You worry about the helpless." he said, and with a wave of it, the fire was sent towards them.

Raven's eyes went wide as it came toward her. She went to move Beast Boy, but her arms were aching too much, making moving Beast Boy's limp weight was too hard. She didn't know what to do. Just as the heat from the flames reached her, she felt someone grab her around the waist and move her to the side.

"Finally...now I can get out of here." Wolverine said. He turned to leave. when a rock hit him in the back of the head. "No way..."

"And you bad guy types are all the same too-you use WAY too many cliches." Eletal said. Wolverine turned around and saw Eletal had moved quick enough to move both Beast Boy and Raven to the side. Honestly, I'm not even trying anymore. Your not nearly the threat you claim to be. Your not even on my level. And I'm about to end this." he said. He disappeared again. Wolverine was caught off guard when Eletal appeared under him, uppercutted him, then while he was in the air, spun around, wrapped his leg in rock, and connected it right into Wolverines face. Wolverine went flying and skidded through the ground. "NOW it's over." Eletal said.

"I'm not...done." Wolverine said, standing up. He went to swing again, but it was gone. Eletal held it up for him to see.

"This what you were looking for? Sorry, but I don't think you'll be needing it anymore." he said. Wolverine was about to try to fight again, but he heard Havoc's voice echo through his head, his communicator long smashed.

_"Wolverine...I want you to fall back to Jump CIty." _he said.

"How are you even talking to me, Havoc?" he said. Eletal watched as Wolverine appeared to be talking to himself. Raven noticed the name, and felt a feeling of disgust come over her.

_"Through Brother Bloods has allowed me to watch everything that has happened here. Listen, now that you've lost the sword, theres no use trying to continue the fight. This young hero appears to be to powerful. Fall back."_

"You sent me down here to get it, now you want me to run?" he growled. He heard Havoc chuckle.

_"The Titans will take it back to their little tower, which plays right into our hand. They hae begun to gather their allies, so we need all our forces ready, should they attempt a pre-emptive attack. Hurry back Logan." _He said, and his voice stopped.

Wolverine hopped into the tree above them. Eletal gave him a sideways glance. "Running away?"

"No. Havoc has ordered me to retreat. I have to give it to you, kid. You fight good. So take the sword. For now. I still accomplished part of my goal, anyway. Have fun taking Beast Boy's dead body back to Robin." he laughed and ran off through the tree tops.

"Bastard." Eletal walked over to Raven, who had turned back to Beast Boy now. Eletal felt some guilt over this. Had he arrived sooner, this might not have happened. He was barely on time to save Raven. He lent down next to her. "How is he?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I'm not even sure if he's alive..." she said, her eyes were threatning to spill over now. Eletal moved her over to the side just a bit and placed his ear on Beast Boy's chest. He felt his guilt ease slightly when he heard a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive. But he is barely hanging on by this point. I have some stuff in my bag. I left it in the tree up there. Just wait a second." he said, jumping up to the branch he had been on when he first showed himself. Raven smiled, relieved to hear Beast Boy was alive. "Okay, here we are." Eletal opened the bog and pulled out a roll of bandages and a bottle of what seemed to be disinfectant.

"Why do you carry that stuff?" Raven asked. It did seem rather odd this mysterious hero would need this stuff. Wolverine hadn't touched him after all. Eletal shrugged as he uncapped the disinfectant.

"You never know. Travelling everywhere, you learn to expect the unexpected. He's so out of it, he shouldn't feel this." he said, spraying the stuff into Beast Boy's injuries. He was right, because Beast Boy didn't move at all. Next he unwrapped the bandages and rolled them around Beast Boy's torso. When he was done, Beast Boy did look much better.

"Thank you, Eletal. I don't know what to say." Raven said, running her hand over Beast Boy's face. Eletal smiled behind his facemask.

"Don't thank me yet. He's stable, but we really should take him into town, where the hospital can make sure." he said Raven nodded and watched Eletal picked him up and began to walk toward the direction of the lights of the city. "Somethings wrong with you Raven. What is it?" he asked. Raven didn't want to say, but after he saved her life then Beast Boy's she decided there was no harm in it.

"Beast Boy gave everything he had against..that puppet. Saved me from him, and wht did I do? Nothing but get beaten." she said bitterly. Eletal shook his head.

"You did your best. I'm willing to bet soemthing is wrong with your true powers. I can kinda pick up on magic users, and you strike me as one. He did something to them, didn't he?" he asked. Raven nodded again.

"I let him catch me unprepared. He says its temporary, but I'm not holding my breath on anything a villian says. But I hope he was telling the truth on that, if nothing else." she said. They came to the city, and got several stares as they walked down the street with Beast Boy. They entered the hospital, but one of the receptionists told them they could not admit him in. "What do you mean?" Raven said.

"Policy of the city. If we don't think people can pay for our service, they aren't admitted. We've had too many I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Raven's face was one of utter rage.

"So, you turn away people in need of help? What kind of sick people are you?" she said. Eletal wanted to say something, but he knew Raven was right. This was ridiculous.

"Sorry, young lady. And besides..." she said, casting a look of conciet at Beast Boy, "I don't think the doctor would know where to even begin with that..THING you have there." she said. Eletal 's eye went wider now, he shook his head.

"This can NOT end well..." he said stepping back, out of Raven's way. Raven, for her part, had not spoken.

**Nevermore**

Rage had been silently stewing over what Knowledge had said to her earlier when she heard it. The efforts of the others had opened the connection, ever so slightly, allowing what Raven heard to be heard. That comment the recptionist had just made fianlly crossed the line. She walked over to the area where the others were and closed her eyes. "Azarath..Metrion...Zinthos!" she said, focsuing all her power into breaking the weakened barrier. It only took a minute or so after that. The other emotions cheered as it crumbled away.

"I can already feel it. Raven's powers have been restored at last. Thank you rage." Knowledge said. Rage shrugged.

"Thank the idiot who made that comment." she said, walking away.

"What does THAT mean?" Happy said, as everyone except Knowledge scattered back into their areas of Nevermore. Knowledge closed her eyes and realized it.

"Were about to find out." she said nervously.

**Real world**

Raven's eyes had begun to glow red as soon as she realized her powers had been restored. The receptionist cowered against the wall behind the desk. "Call her off!" she begged Eletal, who shrugged.

"She's a big girl. But...maybe if you let Beast Boy into the hospital, I'm sure she'd calm down." he said. The lady nodded and pressed the call button. "Raven! You can cool it now." he said, grabbing her arm. Raven took a deep breath and calmed herself, her eyes returning to normal now.

As the doctors took Beast Boy back into the emergency room, Eletal smirked at Raven amused at how angry she had gotten over it., who looked embarressed. "Well...as Beast Boy might say: she started it."

**2 hours later**

Eletal stood in the hallway while Raven walked into Beast Boy's room, the doctors claimed he would be okay with some bedrest. She sat down and stared at him. He was a lot paler than he would've been normally, and with his green skin, it looked stranger than normal. "Hey, Beast Boy. You gave me a pretty big scare you know that? You'd better not do it again either." she said, looking at him, smiling at him. "But, Im glad your going to be okay."

"So am I." Raven almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke. His eyes were darker, but they weren't gray and looking lifeless anymore, and she was grateful for that. "Hey Rae, are you okay? I mean, I thought we were-" his wind was knocked out when Raven hugged him around his neck. He smiled, patting her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing. Just...nothing." she said, not letting go of him, while Eletal watched, smiling.

**Well, Im glad this is done. No build up back in Jump City, I know, but i'll have a surprise regarding that for the next chapter. Please leave a review guys, and I will see you all tommorow, with any luck.**

**Much love,**

**Doomblade**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, we are back. And Im proud to say, as I type this, which is like 2:30 in the morning where I am, this story passed 60 reviews. Im stunned. Really I am. You guys all rock. **

**Jump City, the next morning**

Robin came into the kitchen to get some food, before the others woke up. These past couple of days had been the hardest he could remember the Titans had ever faced, since the Brotherhood tried to capture all of them. Since yesterday, Red Star, Argent, Jinx, Kid Flash, and Bushido had arrived. Robin was feeling a little more confident now. He needed to think of a attack plan.

"Your up early." Robin turned around to see Speedy standing there, his arms crossed. "Something wrong?" Robin shook his head.

"No. Just thinking. I'm worried about why people are disappearing from their homes. Something isn't right here. You have any luck contacting him yet?" he asked. Robin had asked Speedy to do this in private.

"Nope. The network connection you gave me has been expired for months." he said. Robin shook his head with and amused smile. "What, you expected that?" Speedy asked. Robin shrugged and put a couple of eggs into the pan he had pulled out. "Hey, can I have that turkey leg in the fridge? I haven't eat since lunch yesterday" Robin shook his head quickly.

"If you value your life, I wouldn't. That's Cyborgs, and the last time it disappeared, let's just say it didn't end well. Just grab another egg, and I'll cook it." he said. Speedy did so, and went over to the computer while he waited.

"You know, Speedy, I'm really starting to worry about Beast Boy and Raven. They haven't contacted us in a while, and Raven said they were almost finished the last time I spoke to her." Robin said. Speedy nodded, checking the communicator logs. No word from Raven. Beast Boy's communicator had stopped giving off it's trace signal, telling him it was broken.

"I wouldn't worry. Their a good team, when they want to be. You told me they didn't seem mad at each other anymore right?" he said, switching over to the news web feed.

"Yeah, but still. I'll give it another day, but if they don't show signs of beign there, or on their way, were sending someone after them." he said.

"Come on Robin, think clearly. No news is good news. I mean-" Robin turned around when he suddenly quit talking. "Robin..you need to see this.." he said, choking back a gag that tried to rise in his throat. Robin leaned over his shoulder, and felt sicker to his stomach then he had ever been. Images of a blood-covered living room with the outlines of bodys having been dragged away was on the screen.

"This...wasn't on the news last night that's for sure.." Robin said, avoiding direct eye contact with the image. Speedy shook his head.

"That's because it happened right after we all went to sleep. These images weren't even made public. One of your guys inside the police department sent them to us. This isn't any villian we've ever seen before. Havoc doesn't strike me as a caniibal. A maniac? Maybe. But a full fledged man-eater? Somehow, I doubt that. This almost reminds me of what-" he gasped and looked over the image more carefully.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. Speedy leaned back in his chair, running his hands over his face.

"Whatever got those people was whatever got Aqualad. I recognize that stuff." he said, pointing to a picture of the black ooze collected by the crime scene investigators. "I still have some of it stuck to my uniform." he said.

"What could've done all this?" Robin said as he and Speedy searched through the remainder of the file.

"Robin? Speedy? What's going on this time?" the two of them hadn't even noticed Jinx and Kid Flash had walked into the room.

"Nothing, Jinx. Were just searching for some more information on Havoc." Robin said. Flash exchanged a look with Jinx and then in the blink of an eye, he went to the screen and back.

"Something killed a bunch of people. Ripped them up by the looks of all those pictures." he said quickly. Jinx's jaw dropped. Speedy shook his head, sighing in irritation.

"You knew better than to try and hide anything from him Robin. Well, anyway, we think whatever did this is working with Havoc now. It was there when Aqualad...you know." he said. Aqualads death was still a touchy subject within the tower, and people tried to avoid talking about it too much. Robin already sent out a message to all Titans, informing everyone of it.

"Yeah, Bee told us after we got here. What are you guy's going to do after this whole mess?" Kid Flash said, and Speedy shrugged. It never occured to him, or Bee even that they would be here, discussing how to replace a dead teammate.

"We'll figure something out for you guys. Don't worry." Robin said. Jinx passed by Robin and took a better look at the photographs.

"Seriously, that is disgusting. What kind of monster would do that?" she said. Kid Flash shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. But, were going to need to figure it out, because-" he sniffed the air quickly, a sour look on his face. "-You guys smell something burning?" he said. Robin ran toward the stove, where his breakfast had begun to burn up.

"Ugh. Leads a whole worldwide hero network, can't even cook a couple of eggs." Speedy said, walking over to help Robin before he burned the whole tower down.

**Havoc's stronghold**

"Master Havoc, it would appear, our dear friend ShadowStalker was busy last night. Even after we got him some...food, he went out and tore a few familes apart." Blood said. Havoc narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"That fool. We can't afford to give the Titans a reason to attack us yet. We must be the ones to strike first. Tell him he is not to move again without my consent." he said, waving Blood away.

"Of course, Havoc. What are we going to do, now that the Titans are gathering all their allies?" he said.

"We wait. I have no doubt in my mind the Titans cannot defeat us. However, ShadowStalker claims he is not ready, and when Wolverine returns, he will need some rest to get back to full strength. Once the sword is returned to the tower, that is when we strike. No sooner, and no earlier than that. Now go. Leave me to my planning." he said. Blood bowed and left.

Blood opened the door to ShadowStalkers room, and gulped when he heard him growl from whatever corner he sat in. "You had better have a good reason for disturbing me, or am I going to consume you as well?" he said. Blood felt his heart rate quicken.

"Havoc wanted me to tell you, no more late-night raids. He is afraid that we will instigate a confrontaton before we are ready." Blood said. ShawdowStalker laughed, a deep, raspy sounding laugh that sent chills through him. He closed the door before an type of response could be given. "The farther away I get from him, the better. Freak." Blood said, hurrying away from him.

**Hospital**

Raven had fallen asleep on the chair in the corner of the room, and when she woke up, she saw Beast Boy flipping through the channels on the tv, a irritated look on his face. "Uh, good morning." she said. Beast Boy smiled and gave her a little half-wave. "Something wrong?" she said, scooting the chair closer to him.

"Raven, we have GOT to get out of this nuthouse. I'm starting to lose my mind." Beast Boy said. Raven rolled her eyes. "What? This place is so quiet, it drives me insane." he said. Raven heard Eletal sigh from the other corner of the room. "And this guy is terrible at understanding a joke." he went on.

"Trust me. I get them, their just not that funny, really. Plus, he's complaining about the food." Eletal said. Raven knew that much. This hospital doesn't serve tofu more than likely, and that's all he seemed to want to eat. "This guy is nuttier than Gotham Citys nightlife.. How do any of you stand living with him?" he said.

Raven actaully let out a small laugh at the joke, much to the displeased look on Beast Boy's face. "That's a good one. I wonder sometimes myself." she said.

"Okay, can we move onto something different? Like, getting back to Jumo City?" he said, looking at Eletal with a scowl.

"Beast Boy, you know we can't leave. The doctors said you need to rest for a couple of days. And I don't plan onl etting you disobey them." she said, seriously. "Unless you think you can get away now that my powers are bac." she said,. They both laughed a little at that. Beast Boy held his hands up and picked up the remote again, conceding defeat. A nurse dropped off Beast Boy's breakfast, which he refused to touch, other than the orange juice. Eletal picked up the newpaper he read into it a little bit, before letting out a slight gasp.

"What is it, Eletal?" Raven asked. He shook his head .

"You guys may want to see this," Eletal said, throwing it into Beast Boy's lap

"This is just a newpaper. Why did you want us to look at one of these?" Beast Boy said. Eletal shrugged.

" Just read further into it. Page 4 okay?" he said. Beast Boy and Raven looked over to the page and were shocked at what they were seeing. It had a picture of Aqualad, and the headline read "Teen Titan slain during prison break"

"No. When in the world did this happen?" Beast Boy said.

"Last night. It was a total mess from what they were told. Not even a body left to bury. I'm guessing he was a really good friend of yours." he said, sympathetically. Raven nodded, while Beast Boy read the article. The last line really caught his attention.

_"Robin, the leader of the Titan, claimed in his report to the police that the villian known as Havoc led the charge agaisnt the prison, and was probably directly related to the death of Aqualad._

Beast Boy felt like he was going to scream he was so angry, he didn't hear Raven or Eletal, but both of them were talking._ "I'll kill him. I swear to god, . Kill. Him" _He was snapped out of his trance by Raven placing both her hands on his face.

"Look at me Beast Boy!" she said. Beast Boy did so, and she sighed, letting go of him. "I know your angry, okay? You have every right to be. But I know, of all people, what happens when you let anger take over, and let it drive all your decisions. It makes you to something you don't want to be. Something I don't want to see you become. We'll get Havoc, And I'll be there to help you whenever you need me."

Beast Boy took a few deep breaths and calmed himself, and smiled at Raven. "Thank you Raven" he said. Eletal smirked and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, so that's decided. Do you want me to go convince the doctor to let you go or what?" he said. Beast Boy nodded. "Alrigth, just stay here." he said.

**Havocs stronghold**

Havoc laughed at the horrifed look on Bloods face when he came back into the room. "DId he frighten you my friend?" he said. Blood looked at Havoc nervously.

"Are you certain freeing ShadowStalker was the correct move? How can we trust him?" he said.

"Because, Brother Blood. We posses the one thing he needs. The locations of the Doon Patrol." he said.

**Hospital**

"Hey, Rae?" Beast Boy said, drawing her attention. He nervously drummed his fingers together

"Yeah, Beast Boy? What is it?" she said.

"What were you going to say back there in the woods? Before we were, you know, attacked?" he said.

Raven heard her emotions going crazy inside her head. That was the one thing she didn't miss about her powers. She felt like she was trying to blush again, and that is the last thing she needed, but she knew if she didn't just say it, Happy would take over, and then, she would make it some kind of bug productio that she would never live down.

_"Hey! I can hear your thoughts again, you know!" _Happy said.

Raven sighed. Better to just get it out into the open. She smiled at him "I said that I-well what I mean is..."

"Hey, Raven! I need you in here for a mintue. This dumb lady won't let me sign Beast Boy out. I figure you could, you know, scare her for me again? Save me a hell of a headache. Oh. Am I, uh...intertupting anything?" he said. Raven sighed and stood up.

"Hey, wait! What were you going to say?" Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him.

"I'll...tell you later." she said, hurrying out of the room with Eletal.

"Oh...okay." he said, gazing sadly down at his hands.

**Thanks for reading everybody, an i will have more for you tommorow. I know there kinda short, but with my job increasing my hours with the summer buying season really picking up, I don't have as much time. Please leave a review, guys and i will see you tommorow**

**Much Love,**

**Doomblade**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, so I had originally planned to have this up two days ago. Unfortunately, life decided to be an A-hole once again. Anyway, reading some of ya'lls reviews will help me out. If you ever don't hear from me for a few days, its more than likely things beyond my control, as I always try to keep daily updates. Hope you enjoy.**

**Havoc's stronghold**

"I grow impatient Havoc. I demand more food, or I'm going to start eating some of your allies." ShadowStalker said. The monster had just become stable enough to leave his utter black room, and to be out in the dim light without much issue. Havoc shook his head, making ShadowStalker growl. "They just sit there waiting for orders anyway. Why do you care if I eat one of them?" he said.

"Because you need to learn, my friend, that good things come to those who wait. I can't have you feeding on the cities innocents any longer. If too many go missing, the Titans will be after you, and I can't risk them following you here." Havoc said.

"Indeed, ShadowStalker. Master Havoc knows best for our plan. Just relax and gather your power. Once it starts, it will be a bigger feast than you could possibly imagine." Blood said from his usual place at Havoc's side. His confidence vanished when ShadowStalker glared at him with his dark eyes. ShadowStalker chuckled under his breath.

"Between the brainwashed villians, who never talk and just stand there looking creepy, and your little suck up over there. im begining to wonder if your ever going to do anything Havoc. I've seen you fight only once, and I know for a fact your strong enough to defeat the TIitans without all of this. Why bother?" ShadowStalker said. Havoc, amused at this, simply smirked.

"I always think two or three moves ahead, you fool. I was never a hundred percent certain Wolverine would succeed, and I was, unfortunately, proven right. However, the Titans are doing us a grand service by gathering all their allies into one place. When the time is right, we shall crush them, and completely stomp out the legacy that Robin and his group have worked so hard to craft. However..perhaps you are right about one thing-you will be no good to me if your anything less than full power." he said.

"Precisely. Besides that, if its covert your worried about, I can always just use my pathetic human form." ShadowStalker said, standing up. Havoc and Blood watched in shock as ShadowStalkers body began to bubble, and his razor sharp claws reverted to normal fingernails, and his crimson eyes turned light blue. When it was all finished, he looked like a normal human being, with black pants and a leather jacket over a dark orange shirt. Even his mangy black hair was tamed into a more calmer state. "Well?" he asked.

"How have you done this? I thought you were never..." Blood said. ShadowStalker smiled, a more human one, but still sinister none the less. Even in this form, it sent chills through him.

"Human? I was once...too long ago for me to remember. In the begining, being human was trouble, becuase my human half would attempt to keep me like this. However, as time went on, and the darkness within me grew, I began to see this form as merely a shield. It's the only way I can walk within the daylight without pause. However, Im stuck once I step into it." he said, staring off for a minute.

"Well then...I do believe we can use this for to our advantage." Havoc said. "Tell me, ShadowStalker, can you use your power at all when your in human form?"

ShadowStalker shrugged. "Of course, I just can't bend random shadows to my will anymore. I can still use my inner darkness to fight. Why?" he asked. Havoc chuckled.

"Because I think I have a plan to finally put our people in place for our big move. Blood, send out Cinderblock, Plasmus, and ShadowStalker." he said. ShadowStalker's brow furrowed in confusion. "I never said you were helping. You'll see what I mean."

**Titans Tower **

"Robin, what are we going to do? We need to either figure out where Havoc's people are, or at the very least, figure out a way to contain the situation that whatever that thing is causing." Bee said, looking at Robin from across the table. Robin lowered his head and sighed. "I know you don't want to put our people in danger, but we've already lost Aqaulad. This is getting dangerous." she said.

"I know, Bumblebee, I know. I just can't believe we've resorted to hiding in our tower because we don't know how to deal with an enemy. It drives me insane." he said.

"I know, but we still need some type of plan. I don't like it either, but it needs to be done." she said.

**Living room**

Kid Flash sat, boredly flipping through the television channels as he tried to pass the time, and failing miserably. Everything was running too slow around here and he hated it. Fighting would be better than anything like this. "I can't stand sitting here and doing nothing. Maybe Robin will let me go patrol or something." He said, standing up.

"I wouldn't bother. His orders were to get comfortable while the leaders think up a plan. He wouldn't let you." Jinx said. Flash scowled at her. "What's that look for?" she said.

"Just becuase your perfectly happy to sit here like a bag of dirt, doesn't mean I have to be you know. Were heros. Were not supposed to be sitting on our rear ends while people are out there being hurt, were supposed to do something about it." he said, his eyes narrowing now. Jinx stood up from the couch, folding her arms over her chest.

"And what would you have us do, Flash? You saw what happened to Robin and the others when they tried to fight Havoc head on, right? That's the reason we were called here in the first place, now we need to wait for Robin's plan." she said, not caring that some of the other Titans were staring at them. Flash sighed in irritation.

"Right, Right, because Robin's plans worked so well when the brotherhood of evil was starting their move right? Look, all Im trying to say is, when the villians get too much, what better way to beat them than to hit them head on with everything we got? With all the power we have now, we could easily beat them!" he said, his voice rising a bit.

"Oh, okay! And then when half of us get hurt or worse, and the villians still get away, how will you feel then? Honestly, this is just like that time in Japan a few months ago. Instead of using your head, you charged straight into the fight, and look what you caused there." she said, her own voice leveling with his now. Argent put her hand on Jinx's shoulder.

"Hey, come on now. You two need to just calm down for a minute okay?" she said. Jinx exchanged a glance with her and sighed, relaxing, but still cast a final sour look at Flash.

"You know...I'm starting to wonder why I put up with you." she said as she and Argent walked over to the counter to talk.

Flash shook his head and flopped back on the couch. "Yeah, I could say the same for you." he said quietly. Speedy sat down next to him, and shook his head. "What?"

"You can't let yourselves be caught up with petty arguments like this. It won't help anybody. I get what you mean, but you haven't fought Havoc and whatever that thing was. I have, and I can tell you, they are nothing compared to what your used to. Take my word on it, you should be in no rush to fight these guys." he said. Flash rolled his eyes.

"You guys were on your own. You didn't have our back up. I say we got to take them out right now." he said. Jinx shook her head, much to the anger of Flash. "Was I talking to you this time? Mind your own busniness for once!" he yelled. Jinx stood up from her chair.

"Let me tell you one thing, Flash, you won't sit here and talk to me like this! Got it?" she said. Argent stood up and tried to calm her, but Jinx shook her off. "No! I'm sick of him talking like he knows better than everyone!" she said. Flash took a step closer, but Speedy stood in front of him.

"Okay, can we just calm down and-" Flash side stepped him, and in the next instant, he was right in Jinx's face.

"You got anything else you want to get off your chest? Because nows the time." he growled. Argent tried get between them, but Speedy shook his head. "Go on. Spit it out." Flash said again.

"You know how much I care about you, you know that. But these last few months, you've just become so arrogant, thinking you know what needs to be done. Where do you get off talking bad about Robin when he's the reason the Titans are even as strong and organized as we are? Robin would never steer us wrong when lives are on the line." she said. Flash chuckled sarcastically.

"So...basically what I'm hearing is you trust Robin more than you do me. After all this time we've been together, you trust him more."

"Why do you always have to make it so cut and dry? I have to trust Robin, Flash, and so do you. Robin is the leader, and you shouldn't make me choose between you and him. That's not fair to me. " she said. Flash clenched his fists, feeling himself trembling.

"Well pardon me for thinking my girlfriend would support me. You know what? I've had enough." he said. Jinx shook her head quickly.

"What do you mean, you've had enough?" she said. Flash turned around and sat back on the couch. Jinx sat right by him and made him look at her by grabbing his arm. "What do you mean?" she demanded again. He stared back, his eyes were cold.

"You and me? Were done. Everything between us is gone from this point on. I don't care what you do anymore." he said, flipping the channels. No one in the room spoke for the longest time, then, the alarm went off. Speedy took the remote and switched over to the security feed. Plamus and Cinderblock were breaking into the bank downtown.

"Robin, what are your orders?" Speedy said into his communicator.

"Go. I already sent Cyborg and Starfire. Me and Bee will be in touch." he said back.

"Alright, finally some action!" Flash said, running out as fast as possible. Jinx had not moved her eyes from the floor since Flash had said what he did. Thunder went to say something but Argent stopped him

"I've got her. You guys go on ahead." she said. Thunder went to protest, but Lightning shook his head.

"Listen to her brother. We must go." he said, and with that, they were gone.

**Downtown**

Cinderblock watched as the T-car and Starfire arrived on the scene. Plasmus continued to sweep up the money, not noticing at all. Cyborg shook his head, and armed his cannon, Starfires hand glowed bright green. "Stealing money? Didn't think Havoc would waster his little puppets like this." he said. Starfire looked at him, concerned.

"Cyborg, we are certain, this is the only spot they have attacked?" she said. Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, Star, were sure. The others will be here soon, but let's try to finish this before we need their help." he said as the two of them aimed their weapons. Plasmus spun around and vomited at Cyborg, who ducked under it and fired a blast. Plasmus, Blood more than likely directing him, dodged to the left and shot his arm at Cyborg. It wrapped around him and held him down.

"Hang on, Cyborg, I will-" Starfire was unable to do anything, because Cinderblock hit her in the side of her head. She recovered quickly, and kicked him, then fired her eye beams at him. They hit, staggering, but not knocking the villian over. Starfire freed Cyborg with another blast and he brushed the goo off of him. "They are...performing combat much differently." she said.

"Yeah, it's probably that mind jacker, Brother Blood. He's the one whos causing them to fight for Havoc." he said. Cyborg and Starfire were about to try again, when two bolts of black energy hit both Plasmus and Cinderblock, knocking them flat on their back, and unconcious. "What in the..." Cyborg's jaw hit the ground, when the man landed in front og them. Orange shirt and Leather jacket standing out in contrast to the other, and a satisfied smirk. "Uh...Speedy, cancel the backup.." Cyborg said.

_"Okay then...you better explain why we just wasted our time deploying when you get back here Cy."_

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Cyborg said.

"While we are most grateful for your assistance, may you introduce yourself to us?" Starfire said.

"Yeah, man seriously, you just dropped both of them like a bad habit, and I thought we might have a problem with them. What's your name?" Cyborg said.

"My name is Shawn Striker. Pleased to meet you both. I've been meaning to find you guys since I arrived in the city. You guys are the Titans right?" he said. Cyborg nodded. "Awesome. Now, I would actually like to join you. I hope my peace offering is at least worth an interview." he said, chuckling. Cyborg nodded again.

"Yeah, I'd say so. I'll call the cops to take these punks to lockup on the way. Hop on in the car." he said.

"No thanks. I can mange myself. Besides, someone needs to make sure these guys go to jail. I'll meet you there, your place is hard to miss." he said. Cyborg laughed as he and Starfire left. Shawn approached the motionless form of Cinderblock and pulled out the hidden communicator. "Your planned worked perfectly Havoc. Their letting me into the tower." he said.

_"But of course, ShadowStalker...or should I call you Shawn? Regardless, keep up this charade as long as possible. When the sword arrives, we make our move, and having you on the inside will aid us greatly. Good luck. Havoc out"_

'Shawn' laughed evily as he stared at Titans Tower. "Phase 1:Infiltration...complete"

**Diner, four hours from Jump City**

"Man, Eletal you WERE right. This food is WAY better than the hospital." Beast Boy said, stuffing down his fourth plate of salad. It was the diner only vegetarian option after all.

"Well...you kept saying how hungry you were, and I stopped here once on my travels. Still, take it easy there. Remember, I have to cover this bill." he said. Beast Boy nodded. Raven, her food barely touched rolled her eyes.

"Telling Beast Boy to take it easy on food is like telling Robin to not use his utility belt. Better chance of a glacier freezing." she laughed along with Eletal at the look Beast Boy got on his face. "Joking, Beast Boy." she said. Eletal glanced at the clock behind Beast Boys head and nodded toward the counter.

"I'll take care of this, and we can go. Be right back." he said. Beast Boy looked around the table.

"I know I just saw my napkins..." he muttered. Raven saw them on the corner of the table, and reached for them at the same time that he did. When they reached for them, their hands ended up touching. Both of them stared at the other for a minute, then looked away, bith their faces red. She passed it to him without looking at him. "Uh..thanks Rae..." he said.

"N-No problem.." she said. Eletal sat back down, an irritated look on his face.

"You owe me Beast Boy. I mean-" he saw the red coloring on their faces and sighed. "Okay, seriously, what do I keep missing? You guys are weird..." he said.

**I do hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had to get some stuff sorted out these past few days, but now that my head is clear, hopefully, I'll get back onto my normal update schedule. Please review guys, and I will see ya next time.**

**Much Love,**

**Doomblade**


	15. Chapter 15

**And we are back. Hope you all had a great fourth of july, and i also hope you enjoy this chapter. (A/N Im going to call ShadowStalker Shawn for now until he's revealed. Makes it easier to write you know?) and i officially changed this to a crossover. With X men characters appearing, it isn't purely Teen Titans right?**

**Titans Tower**

"So, this guy is the one who took them down huh?" Robin said, glancing over Shawn. Cyborg nodded. "I don't know Cyborg, can we really afford to start testing out new members at a time like this?" he said.

"Well, look Rob, way I see it? This guy proved he can at least hold his own quicker than any other recruit we've seen in a while. The more people we have the better when the bad stuff really starts going down, the better." Cyborg said. Robin placed a hand under his chin in thought while Shawn stared around the tower with the Titans watching his every move. Robin held his hands up, smiling.

"Okay, I guess we can see what he can do. Time for eveyone to start training anyway. That's what we were trying to say before you and Star came in." he said. Cyborg waved Shawn on beside him as they stood to the left of Speedy. Robin and Bumblebee were in front of the entire group. Robin cleared his throat before speaking.

"First things first, I want to thank you all for arriving as quickly as all of you could. I know you've been sitting around the past couple of days with little to no information as to why, and Bee and I both appreciate your patience. As the Titans East can tell you, we face an enemy the likes of which none of us have faced in a long time. He's easily manhandled us twice." he said.

"Yeah, and as most of you know by now, killed one of my team, Aqaulad. So, what I've had sparky back there working on was a program that would simulate what it's like to fight Havoc. You want to explain it?" she said, and everyone turned to Cyborg.

"Yeah, no problem. It's something I've tried to work on for when we get into tight spots. I've pulled the video feed from street and prison camreas, of both our encounters with Havoc so far and ran through an analysis of how he fights. And I built a fighting program to help out. Have to warn ya'll though-it WILL hurt. This isn't some hologram that your fists will pass through. And neither will his."

"Um...is that really safe? I mean, if its going to fight just like Havoc, and he almost killed you guys..." Hotspot said. Cyborg smirked at the concern. "What? I was being serious." he said.

"Oh, I know you were. The program is designed to stop if you are physically unable to defend yourself. It detects this using biological scanners of your muscles and other aspects, like heart rate, and when they fall under a certain level, it shuts down. Sort of like an automatic failsafe on nuclear reactors. Now, Robin, I think you had another part of your plan to tell us, judging by that 'wrap it up' look you just got done giving me." Cyborg said. Robin chuckled as the others turned back around.

"In order to keep constant surveilance of the city, were going to be assigning 'squads' so to speak. Four people to a squad, and we take shifts deploying into the city. Simple enough?" he said. Flash grunted, his arms crossed.

"When did the Teen Titans become a formal military?" he said. Bee opened her mouth, but Robin shook his head.

"Don't bother, he won't listen. Moving on, I expect Havoc to take notice of our extended patrols of the city, so everyone needs to be prepared for a fight everytime they go out." he said. Argent raised her hand. "What is it?" Robin asked.

"How are teams going to be broken up for this? I mean, I can't imagine you would trust us to pick our own like a couple of elementary schoolers." she said. Speedy chuckled, making her turn to him. "I'm guessing I'm wrong, and that is the plan? If so, forget I said anything..." she said, sitting down.

"No, your right in a way. Maybe assigning some new partners to these things would help us out as far as getting to know our people. Robin, if you like, I could work up some kind of random simulator with Cyborg." he said.

"That won't be necessary. We-" he was interupted when the screen behind him lit up with an incoming transmission. Clicking the key, Beast Boy's voice came through the speaker.

"Beast Boy to Robin, were approaching the tower, one fancy sword in hand. Can you open the doors for us?" he said, simply.

"Copy that Beast Boy. Good work." Robin smiled and typed in the open door codes. Robin noticed Shawn shift to the side. "Oh, that's right. Shawn, why don't you come on up here?" Robin said. Shawn looked from side to side before sighing.

_"Havoc better be grateful for me doing this..." _He thought to himself as he took a spot standing next to Robin. "What's this all about?"

"This, is Shawn Striker. He's a new hero who came to Jump City specifically to join the Titans. Now, normally we try to have new recruits show us something. By taking Plasmus and Cinderblock out of Havoc's army, on his own no less, I would say he's more than earned it, wouldn't you guys?" he said. There was a general murmur of agreement, and Robin smirked. "I'd say that clinches it. Welcome to the Titans." he said.

Shawn took in those words as he was handed a communicator and there was a light applause throughout the room. "Uh...thanks guys, I really don't know what to say." Shawn said. He didn't have to think about it anymore, because Beast Boy and the others entered the living room, Eletal had the element sword slung over his shoulder, and his own blade still tied to his belt.

"And we are home! Robin, you would not believe the trouble we-" he stopped short when he saw the eyes of all the other Titans on him as well. "Um...we having a part I didn't know about?" he said. Cyborg walked up and high-fived Beast Boy.

"Naw, man, I'll explain in a bit. Didn't Robin's message play over ya'lls communicators?" he said. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Um...our communicators kind of...met with some trouble." he said. Cyborg laughed and nodded. "So, Robin, where do you want this thing?" he said. Eletal handed the sword to Robin who gazed over it with amazement. The power that he felt flow through him was insane. He qucikly sat it on the counter.

"I'd be careful, Robin. Once it wakes up, the sword will give some of its power to whoever wields it." Eletal said. Raven nodded and cleared her throat.

"He's not joking Robin. Beast Boy and I were both wounded severely by two seperate people who used this sword. And according to him, that's not even its full potential." she said.

"Thanks...I think. Uh, Beast Boy who is this?" he asked. Beast Boy's smile dropped a bit, much to Robin's confusion.

"This is Eletal. He helped me and Raven out a lot. We'd both probably be dead if it wasn't for him." he said. Robin's eyes widened behind his mask and he extended his hand to Eletal who shook it with a grin.

"Well, thank you. You saved two memebers of my team, and helped us recover this weapon before Havoc's people could get it. Which reminds me, Beast Boy, you need to come with me and Bee and give us both a full report on what happened. You too Raven." he said. Beast Boy and Raven nodded.

"Hey, what do you want me to do?" Eletal said. Robin shook his head.

"I'll talk to you seprerate okay? For now, just make yourself at home." he said as they walked down the hall. Eletal turned around and noticed that all eyes were still on him.

"Um...hi?" he said. Speedy and Red Star approached him and they each shook his hand.

"Good to meet you, man. I'm Speedy, and the big guy here is Red Star." he said. Eletal nodded. "So, if it's cool with me asking you and all, what exactly ARE your powers?" he said. Eletal answered him by pulling out his sword. Speedy examined it with a whistle. "Nice. Yo, Bushido, you might have some competition bro." he said. Bushido walked over and also examined it. "Anything else?"

"Oh. Hmm..alright, I don't see any harm in showing you." Eletal said, and in the next moment, his right hand was covered in flames, then he switched to water, and wind. "I can also use some earth, but I don't think Robin would appreciate an earthquake in his living room, even a little one." he said, laughing along with the others.

"I must admit, I'm impressed." Shawn said. Eletal turned and noticed him.

"Uh, thanks. Who are you? Not that I know everyone anyway." Eletal said.

"Shawn Striker. Newest honorary Titan I suppose. Your powers are really cool. But then again..." he trailed off and his hands lit up with that same black energy. "I'm no slouch. I look forward to watching what you can do." he said, smirking, and heading down the corridor to the right. Eletal's eyes narrowed as the door hissed shut behind him.

"Yeah. Same to you,.." he said.

**Robin's room**

"What? Are you sure that's what he looked like Beast Boy?" Robin said, his hands balled into fists as Beast Boy recounted everything that had occured after Robin's last communication with Raven. Raven had sat listining mostly, occasionally nodding whenever Robin looked to her to confirm what Beast Boy had been saying.

"Yeah, Robin, the guy gave me a nice little present from our fight. Trust me, I tend not to forget." he said, sarcasam in his voice as he lifted his shirt up past his ribs, revealing the three long red lines that remained there, despite healing.

"Robin, we can't ignore this. If Wolverine is involved with Havoc, willing or not, you know what comes next,or rather WHO comes next." Bee said. Robin sighed heavily and nodded. "Raven, Beast Boy, you keep this between the four of us for the time being. Wolverines name is bound to be known to at least a few of them, and we don't want to cause anymore panic then we need too." she went on.

"Well, it's not me you have to worry about telling secrets too." Raven said, giving a sideways glance to Beast Boy who shook his head.

"No problem. I have no urge to go making people freak out." he said.

**Living room**

"So...what do you girls think of the of the new guys?" Argent said to Jinx and Starfire. Most of the boys were talking to Eletal, looking over his sword, asking him to show his powers, or just asking him a bunch of questions. Jinx shrugged.

"Eletal seems okay, I guess. But that Shawn guy...somethings off about that guy, Argent. I don't trust him." she said.

"Why? He helped Cyborg and Starfire capture Plasmus and Cinderblock. He didn't have to you know." she said. Starfire nodded, catching Jinx's eye.

"Most certainly. Had he not, Cyborg and I may have had more problems than we did." she said. Jinx let out a sigh and looked at both of them seriously.

"Look, I may not be as good at reading people as like, say Raven might be. But I've been around villians before, obviously, and that guy Shawn gives me the same weird vibe that Brother Blood used to, and trust me, that is never good. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I'll say this-I don't get the same thing off of Eletal." she said. Argent smirked.

"Yeah, I know that much. You haven't been able to keep your eyes off him for more than a minute at a time since he showed up." she said. Jinx started stammering over what to say, her face flushed.

"I-I just met the guy! Come on Argent, that's not funny..." she said. Starfire had a confused look on her face.

"I do not understand. What is it you are talking about?" she said. Argent sighed.

"Nothing Starfire. Nothing. Anyway Jinx, I'll drop it for now. I just think you got over Flash in a big hurry eh?" she said. Jinx's face dropped and she gazed wearily at the floor. Argent rubbed a hand through her hair. "Stupid. Sorry, Jinx, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's fine. Just...I have no choice but to get over it. There's bigger things to worry about now. He want's nothing to do with me, so I don't know where I'm going after this whole mess is over. I'll figure something out." she said. Argent placed a sympathetic hand on he shoulder.

Eletal noticed the other girls comforting Jinx and tapped Thunder on the shoulder. "What's up with her?" he said. Thunder nodded towards Kid Flash. "What about him?"

"They were...close. They had a bit of a falling out right before you guys showed up. It wasn't good, and it definitely did not end well. Sad." he said, before turning back to talk to Hearld. "Now, do explain how your horn works again. It is a rather facinating device is it not?" he said. Eletal chuckled and walked over to sit on the couch, after finally Bushido handed him his sword back.

"You must tell me som of the techniques you use my friend. Your weapon is crafted most excellently." he said, bowing and walking away. Eletal nodded.

"Maybe these guy's aren't so bad after all. Except that Shawn guy. he's up to something...and I aim to find out what." he said. Something was off about him, something dark.

**Guest room**

Shawn stepped inside and flopped down on the bed. "Hm, this is pretty comfy." he said, holding his hands behind his head, and sighing contenly. "Too bad it'll be gone when this whole tower gets burnt to the ground." he said. After a bit, his hidden communicator beeped and he sighed again, this time in irrtiation. "What do you want now? Can't I get a minutes peace from you?" he said.

_"Havoc wanted me to inform you of a slight change to our plans. Now that the sword has been delievered, we must take steps to insure theres are no hangups."_ Blood said.

"Great. I thought you guy's were just going to bring everyone here to attack then, in the chaos, I grab the thing. Simple." he said.

_"Wolverine has just arrived. From what he has told me with Eletal appearing, and Beast Boy's new control over his primal form, they are a couple of X factors. Also, were we to assault the tower itself, you have Cyborgs plug in weapon, and their other defense systems among other things. So, the site of the attack has been moved to the center of the town. Wolverine is resting now. In 3 days, we move. Are we clear?" _ he said confidently.

Shawn closed his eyes and thought it over. Three day's to completley garner their trust, and then shatter it completely. Maybe it was this form, but he felt a slight pang of guilt in the very back of his mind, but his darker nature, as it so often did, overwhelmed it. "Understood. ShadowStalker out." he said, closing the video feed.

**Not a whole not of Beast Boy and Raven in this one huh? Well, I like to balance things out. Next chapter is pretty much all about them, so i decided to devote this chapter to other things. Please leave a review, and as always, I'll catch you next time.**

**Much love, **

**Doomblade**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, we are back. I hope you guys are doing well, and i hope you will enjoy this update. This has, by a long shot, been my favortie story to write for, just because you guys have been awesome about the feedback. Theres a special shoutout in the ending authors note, for a good friend. So, here we go.**

**Titans Tower**

_2 days, 12 hours until attack begins_

Beast Boy sat at the table, scarfing down his second plate of tofu in the span of the 15 minutes he had been awake. "Aw, man. I forgot how much I had missed this stuff! Eletal, you want any?" he said, offering a small piece to him. Eletal shook his head.

"I don't think so. I'll just wait for Cyborg to get done with the final tune up to the simulator. At least then, we can eat some real food." he said. Raven chuckled from behind her book.

Beast Boy scowled, but he just shrugged anyway, and went back to eating. "Your loss. I have to make sure I eat a whole lot. Robin and Speedy said the squad assignments will be made today, then were going to train with his simulator." he said. Raven nodded as Beast Boy got up to go get more food.

"Cyborg mentioned this will be like fighting the real Havoc. I have to admit, that worries me a little, but I suppose that it's the only way we can prepare. We've fought all those other villians before. Havoc?" she hesitated for a minute, making Eletal and and Beast Boy look at her. "He's on a whole other level than the others." she finished with a sigh.

"I wouldn't worry. I've never even fought the guy, but he sounds like your typical villian. Thinks his way he see's the world is better than normal people. The difference being he has the means to try to make his vision a reality." he shook his head while rolling his eyes. "We have the sword. Let him try and take it." he said, clenching his fist. Beast Boy nodded and sat back down.

"For once, we agree. I'll finish him off myself." he said. Raven gave Beast Boy a concerned look but went back to reading quietly. "It wont be like it was the other day. This time I'll be ready for him no matter what." he growled, gripping his fork until the untensil bent in half. Raven shook her head."Uh...could you?"

"Fine." she said, holding up her hand. The fork became shrouded with her power and bent back into place. Eletal raised his eyebrow at this. "What?"

"Your powers are actually really impressive. You can just bend objects to you will at a moments notice?" he said.

"More than just objects. In the past, I've used my abilities to restrain people as well. I have to put a little bit of myself into whatever I'm using my powers on. Sometimes that's risky, but more often than not, its been a huge asset." she said.

"Well, I would love to see more of them. But for now, I promised Robin I would do some more explaining with the sword. So...if you two will excuse me." he said standing up. He chuckled at the way Beast Boy looked at him as he passed. He waited for the door to shut before speaking again. "I might have to have a little talk with him after this." he said, grinning.

"That went well. Beast Boy, do you have some kind of problem with Eletal?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? No! I-" Raven held her hand up, silencing him.

"I can pick up on emotions remember? Don't even try to kid yourself and tell me nothing was bothering you this whole time. Talk." she said. Beast Boy looked nervously from side to side, and, finding no way to distract from this, just sighed and stood up.

"Its not important Raven. Forget it." he said walking back towards his room. Raven shook her head and went to pick her book back up and leave, when Shawn came into the room.

"Hey, Raven. Uh...where is everyone?" he said, glancing around the room, which had been unusally packed the past couple of days, was no barren other than himself and Raven.

"Cyborg said he couldn't focus with all the noise, so Robin told everyone to go do something in the city." she shrugged, "It beats not being able to hear yourself think. Honestly, this is my first full day back, and I'd rather it be peaceful for as long as possible." she said. Shawn smirked and walked towards her.

"I know what you mean. I could hardly sleep last night with Beast Boy arguing with Flash over that stupid game." he said, nodding toward the game console. "Besides...the tower is much better when its surrounded by silence..." he said, walking by her. Raven felt a chill run through her as he did, coming from him was something..strange.

"I'll have to watch him." she said, turning around and walking towards Beast Boy's room.

**Robins room**

"And what your basically telling me is, if Havoc gets ahold of this thing, the power it gave Wolverine isn't even a fifth of what it would give him?" Robin said. Eletal nodded grimly. Speedy stared at the sword, almost in fear.

"Robin, we need to do something about this thing." he said. Robin nodded.

"We will, Speedy. We-" Cyborg came in, covered in grease, whistling.

"Alright, ya'll, the stupid thing finally powered up. Now, whos first on the list?" he said.

"You do realize we need to call everyone back right? I told all of them to go relax in the city while you were working on that thing, you know?" Robin said.

"Now, why did you go and do that for?" Cyborg said.

"Because you kept complaining about the noise? Anyway, just shut it down, and I'll call the others back, okay?" Speedy said. Cyborg shook his head quickly.

"Oh, no. If we don't use it while it's fully charged, we'll have to wait like 4 hourse for it to power back up. It's messed up, but that's the best I could make it work. Don't we have ANYONE here?" he said. Robin thought it over.

"We could use someone to try it out. Okay, Eletal. Are you okay working with Beast Boy and Raven?" he asked. Eletal nodded. "Okay, heres what we do. We put Shawn with those three, and that will be team one. That good enough for you Cyborg?" Robin laughed. Cyborg nodded.

"Yep. I'll go get it ready." he said, and walked out the door. Eletal walked toward the door as well.

"I'll go get Beast Boy and Raven, and let them know." he said.

**Beast Boy's room**

Beast Boy flopped down on his bed and rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't slept great last night. Nightmares from all that time ago were creeping in, which he guessed he shoudl've expected, having to sleep in his old home for two nights. But even without that, the things he and Raven had to put up with didn't help. It made him sick just thinking about it. "That won't happen again."

"What won't happen again?" Beast Boy's heart about jumped clean out when Raven spoke from the doorway. "Sorry. You, left your door open a little." she said. Beast Boy smiled and waved her in. She sat on the edge of the bed while Beast Boy sat up. "Seriously, what's bothering you?" she said. Beast Boy sighed. No point in lying was there?

He swallowed heavily, to stop the bile from building up in his mouth. "Im thinking about this Havoc situation. I don't like where this is going, Rae. I really don't. Aqualad is already gone." he said, feeling his eyes sting when he thought of his friend. "Havoc won't hesitate to kill us. He sure didn't with my parents." he said. He had to fight the tears as hard as he could now, he was trembling lightly.

Raven looked at Beast Boy sadly. She hated to see him like this. At his parents house, the times they had talked before Wolverine had showed up, he was a far cry from who sat in front of her now. "It'll be okay, Beast Boy." she said. He looked at her now.

"I'm not sure, Rae. And im ashamed that I think that way, you know? I shouldn't be doubting us okay. We beat Slade, we beat Trigon, we beat The Brotherhood, but I just don't have a good feeling about this. Especially after our last mission. I don't think I can handle that again." he said.

"Handle what?" she asked.

"Handle almost losing you. I couldn't stop Maverick from almost killing you, I couldn't beat Wolverine, and if Eletal hadn't shown up when he did, you woudl've died. Beast or not Beast, I just can't seem to be able to do anything. I'm still the weakest link on our team, even now. I guess I really am a stupid kid." he said, now he was crying. He looked down at his hands, which were balled into fists and shaking violently now. Raven put her hand on his arm. He looked up at her, his eyes red.

"You. Are. Not. Weak. You need to get it in your head, Beast Boy, that you aren't weak to me, Cyborg, or ANY of the others. Wolverine had to resort to using some kind of invention to keep you from morphing, and in my eyes, that means you won." she said. "And..i should thank you for what you did." she said.

Beast Boy sniffed wiping his eyes. "Thank me? Why would you need to do that?" he said.

"You pushed me out of the way when Wolverine went to hit me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I wouldve survived it. " she said. "But, Im just wondering, what were you thinking at that moment? You had to know you coudln't have gotten away." she said.

"Well...I guess all I was thinking at that moment was, 'One of us is getting hurt no matter what' and you had already been hurt once, and it was because of me. I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore. I guess that was it." he said, placing his hand over the spot where his scar had formed.

"Well, in the end Beast Boy, I was hurt." she said.

Beast Boy hung his head. "I know. I failed anyway, all my effort aside. Next time I see that Woverine-" Raven shook her head.

"Not by Wolverine. What hurt me was, I thought you had died. I thought that you had given your life for me, after all this time of being mean to you. I felt so bad about everything. I'll try not to be like that anymore" she said. Beast Boy smiled softly.

"Hey, if I give you a reason, it would be weird if you didn't. But...I don't know how this will end. I don't want to see anyone else die. I just...I don't want to see anyone else die." he said. Raven tightened her grip on his arm.

"As long as we do what we do best, no one will Beast Boy. They may have an army, but we've got one too. And if you remember, this same army was the one we already beat once when you came with Hearld and the others that day. We have everyone who was there here now. Now, we just have to win again." she said.

Beast Boy put his other hand over the one she had on his arm. "I promise you this much. Nithing is going to happen to you. I screwed up back at the temple, It won't happen again." he said. Raven smiled, but she was caught off guard when Beast Boy hugged her. She sat there for a minute, not wanting to go back on what she had just said. She hugged him back and smiled into his shoulder.

"I know you won't Beast Boy. And nothing is going to happen to you either. My turn to promise. Let's go sit back in the living room and wait for the others okay?" she said, trying to pull away, but Beast Boy held on.

"Just another minute please?" he asked, sounding like a scared kid. What did he expect? A bump on the head? Raven rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't drop.

"Okay." she said.

Eletal had went to knock on the door, but stopped when he saw them. He grinned to himself and walked back towards Robin's room. "I'll just go tell Shawn first. Come get them after that, let them have their little moment. Maybe Beast Boy is finally starting to wake the hell up, although I doubt it." he said, laughing to himself.

**Okay, I hoped ya'll liked it. A little short, but I promise the next chapter is so long, i had to split it into this, and what youll see on the next one. A special thanks goes out to AnneSilverfire for helping me out with this, and some other parts of this chapter. I owe you one ;) anyway, please review guys, and I will catch you next time.**

**Much love,**

**Doomblade**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, everyone. Love you guys reviews as always. Glad ya'll like the story. I have an awesome announcement at the end of this chapter, so without any further ado, let's get started. By the way, just a quick note, im going to be calling the simulated Havoc just that. I think you guys know its not the real one without me putting special punctuation marks on it lol**

**Outside Titans Tower**

"Um...are we sure this thing is going to work properly?" Shawn said, examining the cybernetic skelteon, equiped with holographic projecters similar to the ones Cyborg had used during his infiltration mission at the H.I.V.E academy. Cyborg nodded typing in the activation sequence into the keypad.

"It'll work just fine. Just have to run a final check of the bio sensors. We don't want anyone dying during these training sessions." he said.

"Uh, Cy?" Eletal raised his hand. "Are you saying theres actually a chance of that?** " **he said. Again, Cyborg shook his head. Eletal turned to Beast Boy and Raven. "Anyone else gettting a whole 'let me tell them what they want to hear' vibe off of Cyborg right now, or am I just being paranoid?" he said. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Your being paranoid. Now, just stay out of my way when this starts, and we will pass with flying colors." he said. Eletal's eyes narrowed. making Shawn laugh. "What, did I say something you don't like?"

Raven stepped between them. "Don't even think of starting to fight. Were a team now, okay?" she said. Beast Boy nodded

"Yeah. Plus, do we really want to fail in front of all of the others? Especially you two" he pointed at Eletal and Shawn." You guys are the newest people here, so their going to be paying close attention to you guys in particular." he said. Eletal shrugged.

"Im fine, but you may want to talk to the one who has an ego the size of the tower over here." he said, much to the anger of Shawn who grumbled under his breath.

"Alright listen you-" he went to say, but was cut off by the robots lights suddenly turning on. In one motion, it hit its fists together and after a flash of light, they were staring at an exact image of Havoc. His metallic armor, his grey hair, even the blasters on his palms. "That...is a nice toy." Shawn said.

"Alright ya'll! Remember, this guy fights just like Havoc, and is just as tough and smart." Cyborg said, releasing the final code and Havoc began to move. Shawn fired a bolt of his power, but Havoc jumped over it, spun in the air, and kicked him in the chest. He landed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Really? That was pathetic." he said.

"Alright then, try this. Eletal raised both of his hands and twisted the ground around Havoc. It bent around his ankles, holding him down. "Try moving now." he smirked. He jumped up, and landed a solid kick in his face, followed a series of punches wrapped in fire into the chest plate, laying him out. "Now, for the finishing touch." he said. He clenched his fists and the rock around Havocs feet stretched over the remainder of his body, up to his neck. "There. I don't know what you guys were worried about. I-"

"Don't make me laugh!" Havoc's palm blasters went off, shattering the rock and stunning Eletal. Havoc then kicked him in the back, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him into the ground. He armed another blast and was aiming for the head, but Raven but up a shield, dissolving it on impact. Havoc looked up at Beast Boy and Raven. "Almost forgot about you two."

"Yeah, you better remember me buddy," Beast Boy said, his teeth gnashing. Raven looked at him and shook her head.

"Beast Boy, keep it together. This is just a simulation okay?" she said. Beast Boy shook his head to clear away the veil of anger that had settled in. Raven had to admit, this was real enough to

"Yeah, Beast Boy. Let's just finish this." Shawn said, wiping the dirt off his shirt, he smirked at Raven. "I got an idea. You use your powers to stop his hand weapons. Beast Boy, you get Eletal out of the way, and I'll get Havoc down. We'll go from there." he said. Beast Boy and Raven nodded.

"Sounds like a better plan than mine." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him, confused.

"And what was your plan?" she said.

"I didn;t have one." he said. Raven and Shawn both laughed, which made Beast Boy smile himself. "Hey, I actually got some laughs out of the two of you." he said.

"Oh, no, guy's dont mind me. Just have a villians size 15 metal boot crushing my chest!" Eletal yelled back at them, shoving Havoc off of him and spraying a jet of water in his face. "If your going to do something, do it now!" Raven nodded and her eyes glowed as Havocs hands were covered in the black energy.

"Now or never Shawn." Beast Boy said. He turned into a gorrila and grabbed Shawn and threw him as hard as he was able to. Shawn, using his powers, kicked Havoc in the back of the head, formed a claw and grabbed Havoc, dragging him up and then sending him towards Beast Boy with all his strength. Beast Boy turned into the Beast and pucnhed Havoc right in the throat, then using his claws, sliced him across the face. Havoc landed with a thud on the ground.

"Wow...your plan actually worked. Nice one, Shawn" Eletal said, but his face held a scowl when he turned to him. "Almost like you've fought Havoc before, you were so calm about this." he said.

"Well, I just winged it. Im just as shocked as you were" Shawn said, but the cocky grin on his lips said otherwise. "Hey, Beast Boy, you can turn back to normal now, it's over." Shawn called. Beast Boy sat there, watching Havoc sit up, a confident smirk on his face.

"Over? Om the contrary, my friend, I'm just getting started. Tell you what Beast Boy. I'm going to give you another shot. YOu think that little scratch you just gave me bothered me? Hmph. Here you go. Do what your teamates couldn't, what Aqaulad couldn't. What RAVEN isn't going to be able to do." he said. Raven's eyes went wide as she felt Beast Boy's rage spike to a whole new level.

"Beast Boy, keep calm!" she said. Beast Boy didn't seem to hear her. Eletal went to step forward, but Shawn put his hand out.

"Hold up, pretty boy. You might not want to get in his way." he said. Eletal would have said something right back, as that comment didn't exactly sit well with him. But Havoc's cruel laugh stopped him.

"Now, now, Beast Boy. Im a little disapointed with you. I give you a free shot, and you just lay there a don't do anything? Oh well." he said, turning around. "Raven. Maybe you will give me a challenge huh?" he said.

"Don't touch her!" Beast Boy snapped, his eyes were still on the ground. His body was quaking all over.

"Uh, guys?" Shawn gulped audibly "We may want to move." he said.

Havoc turned back to Beast Boy. "Don't touch her? Well, I'm afraid if you want me to not do that, you'll have to stop me. But you won't do that, will you Beast Boy?" he said. And then the final straw happened. Havoc reared back and punched Beast Boy right in the jaw. "Now...put up or shut up!" he yelled.

Beast Boy's head shot up and in that moment, he became a tiger and began to claw and slice into Havocs armor. Havoc kicked him off, and wrapped an arm around Beast Boy's neck. Raven and Eletal went to help him. Eletal shot a ball of fire at Havoc, forcing him to release Beast Boy, then Raven picked up a large rock and threw it at him. Havoc broke it with a couple of blasts from his palms, and grabbed Raven by the back of her cloak and slammed her again. Raven felt a jolt run through her spine and head.

"Hey, back off!" Shawn said, firing another bolt of energy and wrapping it around Havoc. "Let's turn up the pressure a bit shall we?" he said, squeezing him with it. "If I can get my fists locked, your ribs are going to cave in." he said.

"Well, I better not let that happen." Havoc said, breaking free. He rose up, punched Shawn in the gut, then elbowed the back of his head, making him hit his knees. "Im quite bored with you people. Better to just finish you off." he said. He walked over to Raven and raised his palms high above her. "Now, shall we-" in the next instant, Beast Boy, in his Beast form, was all over him. He began to rip apart anything he could reach, pummeling and scratching everywhere, keeping him pinned despite Havocs best efforts.

"Cyborg, stop the sim!" Robin ordered. Cyborg tried to enter the cancel commands, but the circuts were not responding this time, because Beast Boy had likely torn away the recievers. Sparks were beginning to shoot out of the holes. The holograhpic devices long smashed, Beast Boy was tearing apart a metal shell, and he didn't stop.

"Eletal, you need to restrain him." Raven said. Eletal nodded, but stopped her when she took a step forward. "Look, maybe I can reach him if you can stop him." she said, pulling her hood down.

"Okay, I trust you. Just be careful." he said. Raven nodded and Eletal pointed both hands at Beast Boy, who was still growling and ripping what was quickly becoming a scrap heap apart. Two columns of rock shot out from the ground and and caught both of his arms, then sunk back, pinning his arms. Beast Boy continued to growl anyway. "Hurry it up, Raven. I don't know how long this will work."

"Maybe I can give you a hand." Shawn said, wrapping two black claws around Beast Boy's neck and waist.

Raven approached and placed both her hands on Beast Boy's face. "Beast Boy? Come on now, snap out of it, okay? Your letting this form get to you again. If you don't get ahold of yourself, you may snap again and hurt your friends. Maybe even me. And I know you don't want to do that. Please stop it Beast Boy." she said. Beast Boy let out a few more huffing breaths, but he morphed back into himself after a few moments of gathering his thoughts. Eletal and Shawn released their restraints. "Beast Boy how are-"

Beast Boy's face was still one of anger as he stood up, gathered the chunk of metal that remained and tossed it toward Cyborg. It landed at the Titans feet. "Consider your stupid machines tested!" he yelled, storming off. Raven followed after him, leaving Eletal and Shawn.

"Cyborg..." Speedy said. Cyborg held a hand up.

"It's my fault. I guess I made it a little too realistic for our own good. What is it with him and this Havoc creep? I ain't seen him have this kind of reaction since the Brain." he said. He cast a questioning glance at Robin who shrugged.

"I don't know either. For now, call the others back, and let's leave him to Raven. We'll have to figure it out later." he said.

Eletal sighed. "Our first training thing as squad one, and this happens. This does not bode too well." he said. Shawn laughed. "What? You think this is funny?"

"I wouldn't say were a bad team. Beast Boy just lost his head. I know how it feels to have a monster inside, always wantiong more of your soul. Always clawing to get out, no metter how much you suppress it..." he trailed off looking off at the city. When he turned around, Eletal had his eyes narrowed at him. "At any rate, Im starved. See ya." he said, leaving.

"Yeah. See ya." Eletal said, heading over to talk to Robin.

**Training room**

Raven walked in to the sound of iron being struck together as Beast Boy was lifting one of the barbells in the corner. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" she said. He stopped, looked at her and smiled softly, making her slightly relieved. "Just wanted to check on you." Beast Boy wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah..just had to come up here and work off some steam. Might have to apologize to Cy later, I was kind of out line out there. But...after we talked, I bet you get why." he said seriously. Raven nodded and he kicked the floor. "I thought I had control."

"I always think I have control of my powers, Beast Boy, but there are accidents, slip-ups, whatever you want to call them. They happen. you lost your cool at the wrong time, that's all." she said. Beast Boy chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. Cyborg won't be too upset. He can't afford to lose his video game sparring partner." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He put his own hand over her's/

"Thank you, Rae." he . She smiled back.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't we go grab some pizza or something? You look like you could use something to eat, and the Tower is pretty much out of food." she said. Beast Boy nodded, but he stoped short as they started to walk out.

"Actually. Why don't we go to the bookstore or something? I know it's been a while since you've been." he said. Raven was surprised. Beast Boy wanted to be around books? "Something wrong?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"You sure about that? You don't have to go somewhere just because you think I'd like it better." she said. He shrugged, smiling wider now than before.

"I go where you go. Im sure with you there, it'll be awesome. Just let me change uniforms." he said, winking and running out, leaving Raven blushing slightly while he ran off.

"Pfft. Idiot." she said, but judging by the voices coming from Nevermore, that wasn't how she really looked at this.

**Shawns room.**

"Ugh, STUPID! If that Eletal guy didn't suspect anything yet, he damn sure does now! God...I'm playing a dangerous game here. I can't let my infernal human emotions take over. the last time that happened, I couldn't transform for 4 days." he said. He pulled out his communicator. "At least this will be over in a couple of days." he said.

_2 days 11 hours till attack_

**Please leave a review guys, and I do hope youve enjoyed this update. Now for the announcement. Me and Kattwizzle, one of my most conistent reviewers, are going to be co writing a BB/Rae fic. We talked all last night pretty much, going over the details of plot and we even have a title:Fading away. you can expect the first chapter of that when part 1 of Havoc wraps up, which should be 3 or 4 days. Anyway, hope youll look forward to that, and hope you liked this. See ya'll next time.**

**Much love,**

**Doomblade**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is 9 reviews away from 100. That is... I have no words. When i set out to write this, I had no freaking idea this story would take to ANYONE. So thank you guys so much. Please enjoy this update**

**(A/N Don't kill me for the little time skip, because it means the 'date' is only mentioned. Trust me, its worth it.) And for the record, Beast Boy is taller than Rae in this story. I mean, their like 19 in this story .**

**Outside Jump City (yes, their finally showing up. Better late than never right?)**

The jet landed on the large hill overlooking the city, with a loud hiss the hatch opened. Cyclops turned on the cloaking device and turned on his comlink. "Alright professer, were finally here. You sure Logan is in this city?" he said. There was a brief silence before he answered him.

"Yes, Scott I'm sure. I don't know how, but Logan's mind is being blocked by something, some kind of mental block. We can only assume that he is under someones control right now. It took everything cerebro had to even get a flicker of his mental readings. Please be careful, Cyclops. We don't know what were getting into here." Xavier said, closing the link. Cyclops nodded to the others and they walked out onto the the ground. Nightcrawler whistled

"Wow...this place looks beautiful. Bayville should take some notes, eh?" he said. Rouge shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose. Looks like you typical overcrowded city you ask me. Scott, where are we even going to start looking for him? Even the professer couldn't tell us." she said. Cyclops sighed.

"I don't know, Rouge. I guess the first step would be to see if anyone's noticed anything strange. Blend in for the time being." he said. Shadowcat pointed to their X men uniforms. "Oh...did anyone even bring a change of clothes?" he said. Everyone looked around, not wanting to be the one to point out the obvious. "Great..."

"Well, now what? We can't go parading down the street dressed in our gear, we'll draw everyones attention, and whoever has Logan is going to know were there!" Spyke said. Jean thought about it carefully, silence ran through the group once more.

"Well, I suppose, since Xavier said there are supposed to be other heros here, we just need to find them. If anything has happened, they'll be the ones who can tell us." she said. Everyone nodded in general agreement. "Also, they might be able to help us out a little. With Beast and Storm staying behind, and most of the new kids not be allowed to come here, we could use some help."

Rouge rolled her eyes, moving her hair out of her eyes. "Whatever. We don't need anyones help, but I suppose it beats stumbling around like headless chickens or something." she said. "Cyclops nodded and scanned the city again. Rouge smiled softly. "Scott, you know, theres an easy way to find where they live if that's what your doing." she said.

"Yeah, how?" Cyclops said. Rouge pointed to the outline of the tower in the distance.

"How many normal people live in a giant T-shaped building? If you ask me, thats a great place to start." she said. Another genral murmur of agreement was heard, and they all set off down the hill.

**Outside Titans Tower **

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the water after another training session had wrapped up. His team actually did okay this time. For the past couple of days since his outburst, he had not been able to train around the Havoc simulator until Cyborg adjusted it a little bit. Now that he was, they had their first run and it went rather well, besides the ending of it. "Maybe I need to start thinking things through a bit better than I am." he said, looking at the bandages on his hand.

"Couldn't hurt." Beast BOy turned and saw Eletal standing behind him, a wrap around his shoulder from todays session. Beast Boy was shocked Eletal was actually wounded for once. Cyborg dialed back the personality of the sim, but increased its combat to make up for it, and it had caught them off guard. Eletal waved his hand toward the spot beside Beast Boy. "Cool if I sit down?" he asked.

"Free country, dude." he said, shrugging. Eletal looked at his hand and smirked.

"That was real good what you did. Raven could have been hurt if you hadn't." he said. Beast Boy looked at him and shrugged again. "Don't be modest. Raven was honestly caught off guard, and she was already hurting a bit. If you hadn't jumped in when you did..." he stopped when Beast Boy sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I think Raven's mad at me. After the bookstore yesterday, and now I go and bust my hand because I get all worried about a fake fight. I feel kind of stupid really." he said. Eletal raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think she's made at you?" he said. Beast Boy shook his head slowly. "No, really, I'm curious. I don't think she is." he said. Beast Boy looked at him for a second before returning to staring out over the water

"She won't look me in the eye, and every time I walk into a room, she finds an excuse to no be there when I am. What other reason could there be Eletal? Seriously, man, I screwed up big time when we went to the bookstore. I never should've done that. Now, I've runied everything, you know?" he said. Eletal shook his head, amused.

"It might help if you tell me what happened." he said. Beast Boy's frown deepened. "Something happened between you two, didn't it?" he said. Beast Boy nodded.

"Sort of. Something almost did. It was right after we got her books. We stopped at the pizza place. YOu heard the alarm go off, right? About three o clock yesterday after eveyone was already home besides us?" he asked. Eletal nodded.

"Robin mentioned something about Doctor Light, whoever that is." he said. Beast Boy nodded. Eletal nodded back, telling him to go on.

"Anyway, we called an told Robin we would handle it. I wasn't a big fan of having to drop what we were doing, but whatever. He was nothing to handle really. Anyway, during the fight, he blinded Raven, making her fall. I caught her and he took one look at my face and siad he would go back to jail. Lucky for me, the cops were there to take him away by that point." he said.

Eletal laughed. "Are you serious? First I've heard of someone ASKING to go to jail." he said. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Not the first time he's done it either. But anyway, I asked her if she was okay. She said yeah...and then I messed up. Stupid..." he said. Eletal didn't answer at first, but the faint red in Beast Boy's face confirmed what he pretty much already knew. He laughed.

"So...you kissed her huh?" he said, simply. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know why I did it, it just happened, like I wasn't even aware I had done it at first." he said.

"So, what happened after that?" Eletal asked, curious when the bad stuff was supposed to kick in. Somehow, he didn't think it would. Beast Boy sighed and threw a rock into the cool water.

"Robin called and asked for an update. I told him, and we both went straight back to the Tower. We didn;t say another word the rest of the day, and even right now, we barely talk, except maybe a 'Hi' and even THOSE are akward. How stupid was I huh?" he said. He balled his hand into a fist, feeling the cut trying to open again, but he didn't care. "I wish I had never done it." he said quietly.

"I don't buy that." Eletal said. His chuckled again when Beast Boy stared at him in disbelief. "If you really wish you had never done it, you wouldn't be so willing to spill it. Im just curious Beast Boy, why do you wish you had never done it?" he asked. Beast Boy shook his head slowly.

"Because she likes someone else, bro. Or are you the blind one in our team?" he said, his voice laced with a bitter undertone this time. Elteal rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. She never teases you, she's never sarcastic with you, she laughs at every one of your jokes, not like the little pity laughs I get. I know she doesn't think Im that funny. Just be good to her, okay?" he said. Eletal grinned wider and leaned back, laughing to himself.

"All of that, and at the end of the day, your the one she's in love with." he said.

Beast Boy almost fell in the water face-first after that. "W-What? Raven Doesn't-That is to say-Argh!" he ran his hands through his hair now. "I don't know what I'm even saying now. But she doesn't love me, man." he said.

"How can you be so certain man? Haven't you seen how she's been looking at you recently? She stayed by your side the whole time you were wounded back in that hospital. I had to beg her to eat, or sleep at all. She definitely feels stronger than a teammates, and friendship. And I'm far from the only one who thinks so. You guys don't hear the conversations people have after seeing you two together. I do."

"Conversations? Everyone is saying this stuff?" Beast Boy said. Eletal nodded.

"And that, my green changeling friend, is the reason why I have no interest in being anything other than friendship with her. Because she means the world to you, and you mean the world to her, and thee is no way I would ever break that up." he said. Besides...that Jinx girl is pretty interesting." he said.

"Raven DID start to say something back in the forest. It's been driving me crazy ever since it happened. I've felt this way about her a while, but I always figured she'd laugh in my face or something. I just want her to be happy in the end. So, when I thought she was interested in you, I felt bad about what happened." he said. Eletal put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Let me ask you this, Beast Boy. When you kissed her, did she pull away from you? Did she get angry with you, or anything?" he said. He chuckled when Beast Boy shook his head. "There you go. Talk to her in private, okay? Figure out exactly where you two stand." he said.

"Sounds like a good idea. And for the record, Jinx is single now, and she's been giving you some pretty long looks, if you get my drift." Beast Boy said. Eletal laughed.

"Excellent. Let's go inside shall we? You need to talk to Raven, and I need to go put the charm on." he said. Both of them stood and walked back inside.

**Shawns room**

Shawn stared out the window as the sunlight began to fade over the skyline. He glanced at his communicator one last time as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation "it's almost time..."

_3 hours until attack begins_

**Raven's room**

Raven had been considering turning in, until Beast Boy knocked on her door. At first, she was nervous about letting him in, but the look on his face when she didn't answer made her open the door. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. "What's wrong Beast Boy?" she said.

"I need to say something, and just get it over with. ...About what happened in town a couple days ago. I don't regret it. I don't even if you might/" he said. Raven's eyes widened a bit, but she nodded after a minute. "I just want you to know Raven. I-I never would've thought I would be here, about to say this when we first formed the team, but Eletal has convicned me that theres no use in kidding myself anymore." he said.

"Well, go ahead, Beast Boy." she said, her heart rate picked up slightly as he approached her and put his hand on her face. He smiled softly at her.

"I;ve finally realized that...I love you Rae. I have for a while, and I should've said it a lot sooner, but you know me, never been great at using the old noggin." he said. Raven was compltely quiet. After standing there for a bit, Beast Boy sighed and dropped his hand from her face. he turend around. "I get it. Just...at least you know now. See ya." he said.

_"Raven, you better do it now!" _Happy yelled at her, not just her. Her whole range of emotions were losing it. Finally, deciding to just do it, Raven moved forward and grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulder. He turned around, and she hugged him around his neck.

"Raven?" he asked. She looked at him and a small smile formed on her face.

"I love you too." she said. It was simple, but that was all she needed to say. She put her hand behind his head and leaned his face to hers, kissing him. Beast Boy was surpirsed at first, but then he let himself get lost in it, wrapping his arms around Raven's shoulders. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity to them, before they seperated. He smiled down at her and hugged her now, she smiled into his chest. "What do we do now?" she said. hugging him as tight as she could.

"Right now? We just enjoy this moment." he said.

**There we go ladies and gentleman. I finally just went ahead and did it. Please leave a review. Next chapter preview-A new alliance is formed and the battles commence! See ya'll next time**

**Much love, **

**Doomblade**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am FIANLLY back. Seriously, I may not make much in my paycheck (being the manager of a comic book shop isnt exactly fortune 500) but i need a new internet provider -_- but anyways, I hope you like this chapter guys. **

**(A/N) And for the record, from here on in, Raven will be VERY OOC for most of you whenever it comes to down time. In battle, she'll be basically the same, but when shes spending time with her friends and BB who is her boyfriend now, yeah, expect her to be a lot more relaxed. Bear with me.**

Beast Boy and Raven stopped outside the door that led into the living room. Beast Boy looked at Raven nervously. "You really don't mind everyone knowing? I'm cool with keeping this a secret if your uncomfortable with it.." he said. Raven didn't say anything at first, but after a minute, she wrapped her fingers into his. Beast Boy smirked. "I guess that's my answer." he said. Raven nodded.

"I hid how I felt about you too long as it was. Besides, they'll find out eventually anyway." she said, with a slight shrug. Beast Boy's smile widened, and they walked through the door. Several heads turned their way, and many of the Titans faces varied from shock to knowing smirks. "You guys see something funny?" Raven said, slightly irritated. Fair enough, she should thought this would be the reception, but were they some kind of side show all of a sudden?

"No, were just happy to see you guys finally woke up." Cyborg said, giving Beast Boy a thunbs up as he and Raven sat down. "Starting to think I would have to clock you on the head BB." he said, throwing a couple more pieces of food in his mouth.

"Yeah well..." Beast Boy said, wrapping his arm about Raven's neck. "I'm just glad it's finally out in the open." he said, moving a strand of hair out of Raven's eyes. Raven leaned into him smiling contently.

"You and me both." she said. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Just keep it here. We don't need this affecting us when were on the battlefield. Havoc is no joke, and we can't let personal feelings affect what were going to do out there. But...I am happy for you guys, Weve known all along, we were just waiting for you two to realize it yourselves. We started to think we would need to lock you in a room or something." he said. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Funny. We said the exact same thing about you and Starfire a couple years back." she said. Robin and Starfires faces went dark red and everyone in the room laughed. Beast Boy kissed Raven on the cheek. _"I can't believe I'm getting so used to this already. Still...it feels right. Hiding what I felt was always a problem for me. It won't be anymore." _she thought to herself.

"You owe me five bucks." he said simply. Bee shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no wait a minute, I never said that-" Speedy held up his hand.

"We made a bet that Raven and BB would get together. You said it wouldn't happen, it did. Cough it up." he said.

"Don't make me come over there. Take your little argument outside before I send you to a different dimension." Raven said. Beast Boy chuckled lightly.

"That's my girl." he said. He looked around and noticed the inital shock had subsided and people had gone back to their business. "Anyone seen Eletal or Shawn?" Beast Boy asked. Red Star pointed out the window.

"Eletal and Jinx are out there talking about I can't say what, and Shawn has not left his room for a little while." he said. Beast Boy nodded and Red Star gazed out at the city breifly, a nervouse look on his face. Lightning snapped his fingers to snap him out of his stupor. "Thanks." Red Star said.

Lightning nodded. "Think nothing ot it. Is something bothering you Red Star?" he said. Red Star shook his head, to which Lightning raised an eyebrow. "Alright if you are ceratain. Red Star nodded again.

"I am fine, Lightning. I just...have an uneasy feeling for some reason. Maybe I am just nervous to meet this Havoc person in combat." he said. He then smirked and clapped Lightning on the arm. "I am sure it will pass eventually." he said. Robin looked at Cyborg who nodded in agreement. Robin stood up.

"Listen up everyone. Due to..technical issues, Cyborg had to scrap the original simulator, and hasn't been able to reconstruct it yet. So, were going to go back to the original plan of just having an obstacle course. Teams will be assigned outside, so If you will all just follow us." he said. There was a groan from the majoirty of the group.

"I swear. No wonder Robin never sleeps. That big brain of his never stops working. A training session when its damn near sundown? Oh brother..." Argent said as the Titans dropped what they were doing to go. Robin turned at the door and saw Beast Boy and Raven had not moved. He went to say something, but Cyborg tapped his shoulder.

"They already have their team assignment. Let's leave 'em be." he said. Robin didn't seem to fond of that, but after running it over once or twice, he relented. He took off down the hall to catch up with the others. Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, who's sensitive ears had heard it and gave another thumbs up. "Good job, BB." he said, leaving.

Beast Boy kicked his feet up , relaxing further. "Well, that was real cool of Cy and Robin huh?" he asked. Raven nodded.

"You sure it didn't have anything to do with the fact he doesn't want you destroying another piece of his technology?" she said. Beast Boy pouted. "Not that the reason you did it wasn't worth it. You just know how it goes." she said. Beast Boy nodded and grabbed the remote with his other hand. "What are you doing?"

"Theres a movie marathon on tonight. I heard Flash and Hotspot talking about watching. But too bad for them...they have to train." he said in a half-singing voice. He flicked it to the channel and saw it was a rerun of an old horror movie. Beast Boy shrugged, "Oh well. This is better than nothing." he said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Your lying. You always talked about how much you couldn't stand watching this stuff, remember? Ever since that Wicked Scary incident, you always left the room if we voted for this stuff on movie night.." she said. Beast Boy chuckled and looked down at her. "Something on your mind?" she said.

"Do YOU want to watch this movie Raven?" he said. Raven nodded.

"Well, sure. I mean it's one of my favorties but-" Beast Boy shook his head, and held up his hand.

"Then we are watching it. You hungry at all?" he asked. Raven shook her head no, but her stomach had other ideas. It rumbled softly and Beast Boy smiled. "Well, there you go. I'm going to make us some popcorn or whatevers left while the opening scenes play." he said. Reluctantly, Raven let me stand up as he let go of her. She turned around as he walked into the kitchen.

"Try not to burn the whole place down while your in there, at least." she said as the eeire music began to play signalling the start of the opener. She turned and tried to pay attention to it. The opening credits were almost done playing when Beast Boy came back with a bowl of popcorn and a cup of hot tea, which was surprising to Raven, as she never asked him to make that.

"I figured you might want something to drink." he said, taking his place back beside Raven and putting his arm back around her. Raven took a small sip of the tea and laughed softly.

"You actually made it right." she said. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Well, watching you make it so many times, you kind of pick up on it. So...which ones the bad guy?" he asked, leaning his head to the side. Raven shook her head, leaning into Beast Boy's shoulder again.

"No one is Beast Boy. It's about a curse. Their all friends, theres not even a monster for them to officially fight." she said. Beast Boy nodded. "You know...it gets pretty bad toward the end of it. You absolutely sure about watching this?" she said. Beast Boy nodded and Raven settled her head under his chin and got ready to watch it.

**Outside**

So, your powers are simlar to Raven. You send energy into objects, or at people to combat your enemies." Eletal said, sitting beside Jinx on almost the same spot he had spoken to Beast Boy on earlier that day. He had tried to talk to Jinx inside, however the noise was just too much.

"Sort of. Raven's powers are a bit different though. She manipulates objects to make them work to her advantage. My powers just blow things up mostly. Needless to say, it was difficult to adjust to this whole 'hero' thing. Eletal looked at her confused.

"Why? Just because you powers seem like that, doesn't mean you should have to be." he said. Jinx half-smiled.

"Flash said the same thing when we first meet. He was so sweet back then I..." she stopped, not wanting to think about what had happened just two short days ago. Eletal rubbed the back of his head.

_"Real smooth..."_ he thought. "Hey, don't let him bother you. I never knew him before this, but he doesn't strike me as a bad guy. He just...seems like he's overconfident, and sometimes that makes people blind to what they need and what they THINK they need." he said. Jinx looked at him, surprised.

"Thanks. I never looked at it like that.. Your really smart, you know that?" she said. Eletal shrugged.

"I don't know about that. I'm just pretty good at reading people. Sometimes it's a weakness and sometimes its a strength. I haven't totally figured it out yet, but Im getting there. And if he's dumb enough to let you escape, he probably aint worth the trouble." he said, smiling at her. Jinx felt her face heat up a bit. She resumed looking at the citys lights sticking out more as the sun continued to fade.

"Thank you, Eletal. Your powers are really interesting too. How did you even get them?" she said, her voice lower now.

Eletal shifted his weight nervously. He had never really had someone ask that. Then again, it was rare he was in the same place long enough for people to get the chance. "Its...a long story. I'll tell you when we have some more time. Right now, I believe were about to have some company." he said, looking over at the training course.

"Let's go find out what that's about." she said. Eletal nodded and they walked over to it. "Hey, Cy! What are you guys going to do now?" she asked, as she and Eletal stood next to Killowatt and Jericho.

"Were just about to assign team two, and see what ya'll can do. Hey, wait a minute, you haven't been put anywhere. Eletal, aren't you with BB, Rae, and Shawn?" Cyborg said. Eletal nodded. "Alright. Okay, I think we should get started Speedy." he said. Speedy pressed a green button on the laptop Cyborg had given him. Speedy read out the list.

"Team two will be-Argent, Myself, Kid Flash, and...Hotspot." he said. Hotspot and Flash high-fived, while Argent rolled her eyes.

"Just dandy. Speedy isn't so bad, but I don't know Hotspot that well, and Flash? He broke Jinx's heart. This is going to be tough." she said in a low voice so that no one was able to hear her unless they had really been trying.

The team took their places and Cyborg was about to fire up the course when his robot eye began to glow red, one of his new advanced sensors detecting a mass of movement coming toward them. The Titans watched as six people dressed in similar looking uniforms floated over them and landed in front of them. One of them, Cyborg guessed the leader, wore a red visor. He stepped forward.

"Hey, which one of you is in charge around here? We need to speak to the leader." he said. Robin folded his arms across his chest.

"Usually logic would tell ya to introduce yourself before asking for people at someone elses home." he said. The man nodded and pointed to himself first.

"I'm Cyclops, this is Jean, Rouge, Spyke, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat. And there is WAY too many of you guys for formal introductions right now. We need help to find our friend. His name is Logan, but we call him Wolverine." he said. Robin's eyes widened. "uh...something I said?" Cyclops scratched his head in confusion.

"Your friend? Then you guys are.." Robin didn't finish so Cyclops did it for him.

"Yes. Were the X men. I guess you must have heard of us. Weve heard a little bit about you guys as well, but mostly if your on world news. You guys are a pretty good ways out." he said.

"Yeah, I mean, Then we had to figure out a way to get her without getting soaked. That's where Jean here came in." Shadowcat said. Jean smiled and floated a rock over to Robin to illustrate how they were floating. Robin nodded uncertainly.

"So, should I guess you know where we can find him?" Cyclops said. Robin growled softly, surprising Cyclops. Eletal cleared his throat.

"If thsat guy was your friend, I would hate to see you enemies. I don't know where he is right now. No one does. But all I'll say is, that guy nearly killed two of our friends." he said. The X mens expressions changed to shock.

"Then Professer X was right. Someone is controlling him. We'll help you stop him okay? He's our friend, and since it really did almost cost you friends ther lives, its the least we can do. Just tell us what you want us to do." Cyclops said. His teamates nodded and Cyclops extended his hand. Robin looked to the other Titans. Most of them shrugged, telling him they didn't care either way. Starfire and Cyborg nodded. Robin shook his hand quickly.

"Alright. We appreciate the help. Our friends will be able to tell you what really happened. Or you can talk to Eletal, but he didn't see everything either. Speedy, start re-working the randomizer. We'll keep team two the same, but we'll need to integrate them into it now." Robin said. Rouge tapped Cyclops arm.

"Their going to split us up? I'm not sure I like that." she said. Spyke nodded.

"Yeah man. Were the ones who know how to deal with Logan. We should just go handle this ourselves." Cyclops shook his head. Spykes twisted his face up in a questioning look. "Why not?"

"We don't know this city. And something tells me, there may be more of an issue here. Let's just trust them. If even half the stories about these guys are ture, we can trust them." he said. Spyke still wondered, but he decided to just follow Cyclops lead as per the normal. Nightcrawler chuckled.

"Plus, it's actually refreshing to be around super powered people other than the ones back home. Wonderful change of pace eh?" he said. Shadowcat nodded. Rogue shrugged and just decided to go with it, as did Jean, trusting Scotts leadership.

"Okay, please listen up for you assignments!" Speedy said, the full run through finished. He read them off.

**(A/N-Im just going to list them manually.)**

Team 3-Red Star, Bushido, Killowatt and Rouge

Team 4-Starfire, Panthra, Hearld, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos

Team 5-Nightcrawler, Cyborg, Wildebeast, Spyke

Team 6-Jean, Thunder, Lightning, Jinx

Team 7-Robin, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Jericho

Robin clapped his hands together. "Okay, now that that is settled, we can start everone get in line, and prepare with your groups.

**2 hours later**

Cyclops limped along next to Robin, his whole body ached. The other Titans had spread out to their various bedrooms to rest up a little. "And I thought the danger room was bad. You guys train just as hard as us." he remarked. Robin nodded with pride.

"We try. The man who's got Wolverine also is controlling the minds of all of our former enemies. We may not have an option but to kill a couple of them. I don't want it to happen, but the fight is going to be crazy when it comes." he said. Cyclops held his hand to his vizor.

"We've got your back." he said. Cyborg came up behind them with Bee. "What did you dig up Cyborg?" Cyclops asked.

"Let's just get to the living room. I'll need the computer." he said. They entered the room and noticed the cresits to some type of moving playing. "Ah, man, we missed the movie?" Cyborg said. He approached the couch to turn it off and Robin watched him smile warmly. Robin and Cyclops also smirked at the scene.

"These are the two I meant." Robin said. Beast Boy and Raven were both sound asleep, Beast Boy's hung loose on Raven, but it was still wrapped around her shoulder. Their heads were leaned together, with Raven's still tucked neatly under Beast Boy's chin, her arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Well..they seem comfortable. I almost don't want to wake them." Cyclops said. He turned and saw Cyborg fiddling with the computer. He switched it over from the cable to the computer view. He pulled up a sky view of th city grid. A large red spot was centered near the very middle point of town.

"What am I looking at Cyborg?" Robin said. Cyborg shook his head.

"Movement. Someones using the sewer system directly under the town square to amass a HUGE group. And their about to strike..." he said. Cyclops and Robin exchanged worried glances.

**Downtown**

_**5...4...3...2...1!**_

As soon as the it hit, Cinderblock and Atlas shattered through the concrete, sending several dozen civilians running for the hills. The villians poured out of the hole. Blood walked in front of them. "The time is fianlly at hand! For the glory of Havoc...destroy everything in sight!" he commanded. The villains flew off in all directions, crushing cars, slamming people into the pavement, and breaking into glass storefront windows.

**Shawns Room**

Glancing at the red glowing symbol on the device he smirked, almost sadly. "Guess this charade is over..." he said. He focused and felt his demonic nature shift back into the forefront. "Now...when the sun fully goes down, and the last rays of light leave the city...my true form will return!" he said, already seeing his nails growing sharper. There was a quick rapping at the door.

"Shawn, come on man! We got trouble!" he heard Speedy yell.

"Alright, I'm coming1" he yelled back, running out the door, with an evil smirk on his face.

**Living room**

"The reports are coming in from all around. Havoc is finally making his move. Were going to need as much help as possible on this one." Robin said. A murmur of agreement went through the crowd of Titans and X men. Beast Boy, he and Raven having been woke up by the alarm, ganshed his teeth.

"Well, what are we waiting on Rob?" he asked. Raven, who was sanding behind Beast Boy, placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We need to factor in the sword. All of this could just be a diversion. So, team one, which means, Beast Boy, Eletal, Raven and Shawn are going to stay here and guard it. Beast Boy stood up to argue, but Eletal gave him a look that told him he believed this was for the best as well. Shawn shrugged and Raven didn't protest, so he let it drop. Cyclops stepped up next.

"Let's move everyone!" he said. All the heros ran toward the door, each crossing the water in their own way. Eletal caught Jinx just as she was about to head out. He held her by her forearm.

"Jinx. Please be careful out there okay?" he said, smiling. She smiled back and held his hand in hers.

"I'll be fine. You watch yourself too." she said. And with that, team one was the only people left in the tower.

**Downtown (lets pretend they got here already shall we? lol)**

Cinderblock had been about to crush another car when Cyborgs sonic canon fired off a pulse. Every villian turned to face where their comrade had been hit. Blood chuckled at the crowd of heros. "Well...Wolverine it would appear we have some old friends of yours here." he said. Wolverine looked at the X men blankly.

"Logan..." Shadowcat said. Wolverine unsheathed his claws and growled at her. Robin turned to Shadowcat.

"You have to be ready to fight him. Until we snap him out of it, he's just as dangerous as any villian. Let's do this, Cyclops." Robin said.

"Right. X Men-" Cyclops raised one hand.

"Titans-" robin raised one

"GO!" they both yelled. the heros charged as the villians did. They met in the middle, and the battle was on.

Jinx fired a wave of pink that blasted Plasmus off his feet, but Cinderblock knocked her down. He went to hit her, but Nightcrawler ported on top of him, flashed away, and when he reappeared, Cinderblock dropped from the top of the building above her. Jinx aimed straight up and fired again. The wave hit Cinderblock all the way down and he slammed into the road, crumbled and hurt.

"Thats one you owe me!" Nighcrawler said, porting away. Jinx smirked and went to fighting the brainwashed Gizmo.

Robin and Cyclops were fighting the team of Billy Numerous and Mammoth. Cyclops ducked under a punch from Billy, then shot him with a lazer only for Billy to multiply into 20 before he hit the ground. "Damn, he's annoying." Cyclops said.

Robin hit Mammoth over the head with his staff then planted a shock disk on his chest. He kicked off and activated it, shocking Mammoth and temporarily knocking him out. He then went to assist Cyclops. "This actually isn't going bad so far." Robin said. Cyclops shook his head.

"Don't jinx us now. No offense to her." he chukled as they took their stances to prepare for Billy, as well as Johnny Rancid and Killer Moth.

Cyborg had just finished Atals when Blood pinned him down with a telepathic wave. "I will finish this for you Cyborg. By permantely overloading your power cell. Rendering any form of recharge utterly worthless!" he said. Bee kicked him away before he could. She aimed her stinger weapons at him.

"Don't you even think about it Blood." she said. Cyborg armed his weapon and Blood chuckled.

"Alright then...teacher vs former students. Shall we get underway?"

Wolverine narrowed his eyes at Starfire and Bushido. Bushido drew his weapon while Starfire aimed her starbolts. Bushido jumped at him and clashed his sword with his claws. They clashed two or three times before Wolverine swept his leg and elbowed him behind the neck and then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him onto the concrete Bushido twitched in pain, but he was alive.

"Come on girly. I barely even broke a sweat. Show me what you got!" he yelled.

"Gladly!" Starfire said, her eyes shining brightly as they readied themselves.

**Titans Tower**

Raven and the others were drawn outside by the sound of heavy footseteps. "Hello Titans! Im here to claim what is mine." Havoc smirked evily. Raven narrowed her eyes. Now that she knew the full story, she felt nothing but hatred for this man before her. She looked over at Beast Boy, who was trembling with anger now.

"Everyone ready?" she asked Eletal nodded and Shawn laughed.

"More than ready. Let's end this quick, Havoc." he said.

"You haven't got a chance Havoc. Your outnumbered, and outgunned. With Shawn here? Your bound to get what you have coming to you!" Eletal said. Havoc chuckled, as he watched the suns last light fade from the horizon. "What's so funny now?" Eletal asked. Havoc pointed toward Shawn who's eyes were closed and looking at the ground.

"Always have a trump card, my young Titans. Always." Shawn laughed again. More demonic this time. When he opened his eyes, they were blood red and his body had begun to become covered by the darkness around him. His attire faded, now he was a mass of shadows, his razor sharp c;aws and teeth gleamed evily.

"Shawn?" Beast Boy said. He laughed, that same raspy sound that chilled even Havoc.

"No...I am ShadowStalker. And we are going to kill you three and take the blade," he smiled his toothy grin. Havoc clasped both of his palm blasters. "Shall we begin?" ShadowStalker said.

"Yes. Prepare yourselves Titans." Havoc said.

**There you go. So here how its shaping up as far as piviotol fights. Starfire vs Wolverine, Raven, Eletal and BB vs Havoc and the now-releaved ShadowStalker, and Cyborg and Bee vs Blood. Let me know how you like the teams i set up for patrols, and of course, the BB/Rae stuff i threw in of course ;) Till next time ya'll**

**Much Love,**

**Doomblade**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey ya'll. So...uh...long time no see. Been what...nearly a year? 10 months? Wow...i never meant to lose my inspiration for this story THAT damn bad..but i am back. And hoepfully better than ever. I have an amazing new, beautiful girl in my life. Everything has just fallen into place..so i figured, now that my personal life is settled in, i can resume my fanfiction life. In all honesty, if i wasnt so sucky at Figthing scenes i wouldve been done with this AGES ago. So the fighting is going to be switching between POVS to simplify the chapter. So enjoy my RETURN update to the Rise Of Havoc.**

**Starfire Vs Wolverine**

Starfire slid across the roof, bits of the concrete sticking into her arms and legs. Wolverine stood over her smirking. "I expected more from you, Titan. Your as weak as i could have predicted." he said. Starfires eyes glowed dangerously.

"You have nerve. At least I am my own person. I do not allow my mind to be overwhelmed by a madman who turns me into a puppet!" she snapped. Wolverines red eyes narrowed and he kicked her further along the roof. Starfire couldnt keep up. Her limbs had started to go numb. And he was way to quick.

"Time to end you..." he said lifting her up by her neck and dangling her over th edge of the roof. Starfire struggled desperately. and managed to blast him back with a quick burst from her eyes.

"This battle is far from over!" she said. Wolverine smirked and they charged each other again, her starbolts and his claws going back and forth.

**Cyborg and Bee vs Blood**

Blood threw Bee over his shoulder and went to blast her but Cyborg tackled him. Cyborg managed a few punches before he was thrown off by a telekinetic field. Cyborg stood up,his cyber muscles creaking a little bit. "This guys a bit tougher than i remember..."

"Havocs probably given him some more enhancements." Bee sighed in irritation. The battle had been fairly even for the most part. But when it mattered the most, Bloods mind power kept them at bay. Something was...off. Bee knew Blood, even better than Cyborg in some ways. He wasnt fighting to take them out..he was stalling. "Sparky...get ready.." she said. Cyborg nodded.

"Come now you two...surely you can do better." Blood smirked clenching his fists. _I need only stall them a short time...master Havoc will retrieve the blade and all will be well again._

**Cyclops vs Goliath (one of my Oc's)**

Golatih was massive. At least seven feet tall with long, ragged brownish red hair. He wore camo pants with chains around his wrists and old healed scars covered his torso. He threw Cyclops aside and stepped on his chest. "Surrender now, and perhaps join our cause. And I may yet allow you to live." Cyclops tried too lift the boot off him but he may as well have been trying to move a car.

"Ill...never work for Havoc." he said weakly as the air left his lungs. Goliath shook his head. He went to stomp again and Cyclops took his chance. Removing his visor he let loos with an unrestriced eye beam. Goliath cried out in pain and stumbled back. "The X men never surrender either."

"Then you will die a fool!" Goliath yelled running at him. Cyclops dodged to the side and slid his visor back on.

"Better to die a fool than a slave." he said

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy roared in anger as he transformed into a gorrila, missing with one of his swipes. Shadowstalker swept his leg and Beast Boy barely dodged a tendril stabbing him in the neck. Raven threw him off B east Boy and threw him into a wall. Shadowstalker grinned. "Aw you mad Iittle Raven?"

Raven practically snarled and her eyes flashed red. "We trusted you! Invited you into our home! Had your back!" she yelled Shadowstalker cackled loudly

"Oh cry me a river! You titans seem to have a LONG history of trusting the wrong people...including Terra!" he said

At the mention of the name Ravens eyes turned red and split from two to four. She dragged him through a portal and they disapperared into a portal into Nevermore.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. After a moment of anger then despair, he realized until they came back, he would have to go help Eletal who was holding his own quite well against Havoc. He ran over and turned into a snake wrapping around Havocs arm.

"Get off me!" Havoc yelled throwing him off. Eletal threw some fire towards Havoc after jumping off a rock. Havoc stumbled back burns on his face. "Ive had enough!" he yelled blasting him with his gauntlet. Eletal fell backwards but flipped back into a standing postion he twisted some of the water from the bay into a large wave sweeping Havoc up with it. Havocs body shook from the cold and his rage.

"Give it up Havoc. Youll not get the sword as long as were breathing." Eletal said. He was panting slightly attempting to get his breath. Havoc just wouldnt stay down. His water abilities were amplified by the bays water but even that hadnt ended it.

Beast Boy nodded, but Havoc didnt seem worried. "The difference between you and I, young Eletal is i caan keep this up. This form may be old, but my armors biological enhancements keep me functioning at my peak for longer than normal."

Eletal smirked. "Then this should be fun,"

They all tensed as they prepared to continue.

**Meanwwhile, outside Jump City limits**

Speedys eyes cracked open when he felt someone slapping him lightly on the face. "Hey. Wake up sleepy head. Im no expert but i dont think sleeping in a crater is too good for you." A female voice said. He opened his eyes fully. Standing over him as a brown haired girl in a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants. She had a bored look in her dark green eyes

"Believe me it wasnt my choice...damn Gizmo...when i find him..." he said sitting up and instantly laying back down in pain.

"Dont move genius! Youve got a few broken ribs." The girl said retireving her bag. She took out some bandages and began tending to his wounds. "You know your lucky..couldve been a lot worse. Your communicator...your a titan?"

"Yeah...we...its a freaking warzone baack there...ive never seen anything like it...last thing i remember is Gizmo knocking Jinx out then carrying me all the way out here and blasting me with a rocket into the ground..." he muttered. She nodded.

"Its all over the news. What news choppers can stay in the air long enough to report anything that is. Its insane like you said...but hard to buy the titans are having trouble. You guys are supposed to be all invincible when you all team up..." she said.

"Well things change, Were teaming with the X men..theyve got a personal stake in all of this..." Then she used an antiseptic wipe on some of his cuts. "GAH! Is that freaking acid?!" She rolled her eyes

"Im so sorry. Did that hurt your boo-boo? Crybaby..." she muttered getting some more stuff out. He was lucky. If these wounds had gotten infected it couldve been a whole hell of a lot worse.

"Well lets get out of here once your done...do you have superpowers?" he asked. She smirked and held her hand up. It glowed a bright blue. She blasted a hole in the ground then formed a shield around them.

"That answer your question Robin Hood?" she chuckled indicating his destroyed arrows and bow. She helped him stand. "Whats your name? Mines Speedy." he asked finally. She actually smiled. A genuine one. Not sarcastic or bragging.

"Katrina Smith. But everyone calls me Kat. Guess you can too.:

**God it felt good to be writing fanfics again! So there you go. The first few moments of every fight, along with two new OCs. Goliath, which is based loosely off Bane from the batman series if you need a reference. And Katrina 'Kat' Smith who is not mine. If you guys have seen Katwizzle in the reviews, that is her chracter :) As usual, credit to Leaf Ranger for allowing me to use Eletal. Thanks for reading everyone. Leave a review if you liked. And i will see ya'll next time. I promise it wont be 10 months this time!**

**Much love, **

**Doomblade**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay ladies and gents, two updates in one day! *gasp* but seriously i missed this way too much..this is a shorter chapter but it mainly about Raven and Shadowstalkers confrontation in Nevermore**

Raven stared around into the vacant blackness. Shadowstalkers influence had begun to affect the mind. She couldnt make contact with any of her other emotions. "Poor little Raven...you dragged me into this world wo give yourself the advantage...what you seem to forget my dear is that i thrive in the darkness. I love it."

"Shut up! Im sick of your bragging. Come out and face me if you think your so strong." she said, her hands glowing black. Shadowstalker felt her begin to shake. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Youve made your last mistake Raven...now...your all mine." he whispered. Suddenly Raven felt very odd. Like her concious was slowly slipping further away from her. Her body began to grow numb and her ears began to ring. "You feel it? My power overpowering you? It feel intimidating does it not?"

"Get out of my head..." she whispered painfully holding the sides of her head. Shadowstalkers sick laugh echoed in her ears. What the hell was happening to her?!

"I can feel it inside you Raven. The dark half that you work so hard to keep suprresed. Do you ever think of what would happen if you would unleash your full power?" he said

"Ive seen it when my father returned. I swore nothing like that would EVER happen again as long as i could help it. Your wasting your breath trying to convince me otherwise." she said

"Heh...shame. You couldve been a great asset to our cause. How about i just overloead your head?" he laughed, Raven felt like her enitre brain was on fire. Her vision blurred in and out and she let out a blood-chilling scream but no one could hear her. As she blacked out, she saw he darkness closing in around her

**Outside nevermore**

Beast Boy and Eletal both froze in shock when Ravens body returned to the ohysical world. She remained silent for a minute before she collapsed backwards onto the ground. Beast Boys eyes turned to slits when Shadowstalker appeared, a triumphant look on his face. "Miss us?"

"You bastard!" Beast Boy screamed turning into the beast and tackling him. Caught off guard, Shadowstalker was thrown back. The beast tore at him with his claws and teeth. Shadowstalker threw him off and morphed into a more feral version of himself. Havoc took aim at Beast Boys back with a laser. Eletal melted it with a flame.

"Didnt forget about me i hope." Eletal said spinning around and kicking Havoc in the jaw. Havoc stumbled back and Eletal drew his sword, slicing through his other blaster gaunlet. "No more of your fancy toys. Were going to fight like men. Or...whatever you could be considered as anymore."

Havoc smirked. "Thats perfectly fine with me" he said. He jumped forward and drew a small metallic blade he kept tucked into his side belt. Their blades clashed and Eletal dug his foot into the dirt to keep his stance. He had misunderstood Havocs use of tech as weakness physically. This guy was a brute. "Maybe after i kill you all and take the blade...ill spend some time with Jynx. Or maybe feed her to Shadowstalker."

Eletals eyes narrowed and with a sudden surge of strength pushed Havoc off him. He pointed his blade at him. "You wont touch her! As long as my heart is breathing you wont dare even look at her the wrong way!" he snapped. He wrapped the sword with fire and ran.

While Eletal and Havoc clashed, Beast Boy and Shadowstalker went back and forth, slashing and tearing into each other. Both driven by primal instinct to kill the other. Shadowstalker gained the upper hand and bit down on Beast Boys neck. His blood dripping between his teeth made him lose it. The fighting began to reach its peak. Beast Boy threw him off and they crashed into the tower, continuing the fight

"You feel it right Eletal? The rage consuming the boy? You dont need to be an empath to realize it." Havoc mocked. Eletal scoffed at him.

"You cheap attepmt to throw me off wont work. You will fall. As will Shadowstalker when Beast Boy is done with him. The one thing ive learned more than anything in my short time with the titans...they are a hard group to break. An even harder group to keep out of a fight. You think you understand ANYTHING about our bond as teammates and friends your wrong! I may not be an offical titan but i will lay my life on the line for them! We will win!"

**This chapter was dedicated to my beautfiul girlfriend KAtwizzle!**


End file.
